The Art of seduction Kunst des Verführens
by schlumpf12
Summary: Pairing Harry und Hermine - Dies ist keine Story von mir sondern eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen
1. The Art of Seduction

The Art of Seduction  
  
Seine Lippen glitten über ihre seidige Haut und stoppten nur an gewissen Stellen um sanft daran zu knabbern. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar und zupfte dann und wann mit ihren schlanken Fingern an einer Strähne. "Oh, bei den großen Zauberern!!", keuchte sie. Ihre Hände fuhren von seinem Haar zu seinem Oberkörper und streichelten ihn leicht. Seine Muskeln zogen sich unter ihren Berührungen zusammen und sie bemerkte, dass sein Atem kurz und unregelmäßig wurde.  
  
"Weißt du was du mit mir machst?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und knabberte sacht daran.  
  
"Sei bloß still.", kommandierte sie bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Ihre Zungen duellierten miteinander, ihre Körper wurden feucht vom Schweiß ihrer Leidenschaft. Seine Handoberfläche glitt über ihre Schulter und machte ihren Weg zu ihrem Kragen und schließlich über ihre Brust. Er riss seinen Mund von ihrem und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen, seine Hand glitt immer tiefer und seine Finger krochen leicht über ihren Körper bis sie begann seinen Namen zu stöhnen.  
  
"Harry." "Hermine!", das Bett begann sich unter ihnen zu bewegen.  
  
"Oh.Harry!" "HERMINE!" das Bett begann fester zu beben.  
  
"Blaise?" Hermine Granger blinzelte als das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin ins Blickfeld kam. "Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich VERSUCHE dich auf zu wecken!", antwortete Blaise Zabini und klopfte mit einem langen, lackierten Fingernagel auf den Bettpfosten.  
  
Hermine stöhnte als ihr Traum nun ganz von ihrem Gedächtnis verschwand. "Blaise du hast wirklich das schlechteste Timing der Welt, weißt du das?"  
  
"Schon wieder über Harry geträumt?", neckte Blaise. "Warum tust du nicht endlich was dagegen?" "Es ist so leicht für dich das zu sagen.", murmelte Hermine, warf ihre Decke von ihrem Körper und ging zu ihrem Koffer um eine frische Schuluniform zu holen. Sie zog einen extra dicken Pullover heraus; Das Schloss war im Jänner immer so kalt. "Die Jungs fallen reihenweise für dich."  
  
"Sie könnten auch für dich fallen, wenn du mich nur-", begann Blaise, doch Hermine winkte ab.  
  
"Bemüh' dich nicht.", antwortete sie und ging zum Badezimmer. "Ich bin in einer Minute wieder hier."  
  
Blaise setzte sich auf das ungemachte grün-silberne Bett. Hermine tat ihr leid, denn sie war schon seit ihrem vierten Jahr nach Harry Potter verrückt. Doch sie hatte sich nie etwas anmerken lassen. Sie hatten viele Fächer zusammen; Slytherin und Gryffindor wurden oft gemischt. Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei hatten sie sogar schon seit der ersten Klasse zusammen.  
  
Blaise begann zu lächeln als sie sich daran erinnerte wie sie Hermine zum ersten Mal traf. Es war im Zug nach Hogwarts in ihrem ersten Jahr. Sie griffen nach dem gleichen Schokofrosch und wurden sofort Freunde. Seit diesem Tag waren sie fast unzertrennlich, sogar im Sommer. Hermine verbrachte oft die letzte Hälfte der Ferien bei Blaise in Nord England. Auch in ihren wichtigen Entwicklungsjahren (A/N jaja... die Pubertät) hielt ihre Freundschaft, obwohl Blaise den Weg zu den Jungs einschlug und Hermine immer noch an ihren Bücherwurm Manieren festhielt.  
  
"Bereit fürs Frühstück?" unterbrach Hermine Blaise's Gedanken als sie wieder in den Raum zurück kam und ihr Nachthemd in den Kasten warf. Genau in diesem Moment hatte Blaise DIE Idee und hüpfte vom Bett.  
  
"Hermine, ich werde dir einen riesigen Gefallen tun!"  
  
"Und der wäre?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, packte ihre überfüllte Tasche und schwang sie über ihre Schulter.  
  
"Ich werde dich ein wenig überarbeiten, damit du Harry aus seinen Schuhen kippst!", sagte Blaise stolz.  
  
"Blaise, nein.", wandte Hermine ein. "Wir haben das schon alles Mal durchgekaut. Ich will nicht dass du mich veränderst. Ich werde es sowieso nicht lange halten können." Ihre Freundin wollte ihr mindestens einmal die Woche ein neues Aussehen verpassen. "Und außerdem habe ich schon immer gesagt dass eine Junge, der mich nicht für das respektiert was ich bin sondern für mein Aussehen, mich nie respektieren wird!"  
  
Blaise seufzte auf und folgte ihrer Freundin. "Aber Hermine..."  
  
"Nein Blaise.", sagte Hermine bestimmt. "Komm, ich bin hungrig." Und so gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle hinunter und setzten sich an den Slytherintisch.  
  
"Schau, da ist er!", zischte Blaise laut und winkte in Richtung Gryffindortisch, an dem Harry gerade mit Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan saß. Ein bisschen weiter unten saßen die weiblichen Bewunderer von Harry und schickten bewundernde Blicke und fröhliche Lächeln in seine Richtung.  
  
"Blaise, würdest du bitte leise sein? Ich will nicht, dass die ganze verdammte Schule es weiß!" Hermine starrte sie wütend an. Genau in diesem Moment erschien das Essen auf den Tellern vor ihnen und das Plappern und Quasseln wurde lauter als sich alle die Teller füllten.  
  
Als die beiden Mädchen fertig gegessen hatten bemerkte Blaise, dass Harry und Seamus gerade aufstanden. Eine Idee formte sich in ihrem Kopf und sie packte Hermines Arm.  
  
"Mach schnell, ich habe ein Buch, das ich unbedingt brauche, im Schlafsaal vergessen!", rief sie, als sie Hermine vom Tisch weg zerrte "Aber Blaise, Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit-", sie wurde unterbrochen. Blaise verlangsamte ihre Schritte als sie sich den Türen näherten und als sie bei Harry angelangt waren tat sie so als ob sie stolpern würde und schubste Hermine genau in ihn hinein.  
  
"AUTSCH!", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. Hermine fiel auf den Boden, doch Harry konnte sein Gleichgewicht gerade noch halten.  
  
"Es tut mir ja SO leid. Ich muss genau hier über etwas gestolpert sein!", Blaise hielt sich den Mund zu als ob ihr das ganze richtig peinlich wäre.  
  
Hermine giftete sie an. "Sicher, sicher.", murmelte sie leise.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm sie die Hand an und stand wieder auf.  
  
"Alles OK." war das Einzige das sie herausbrachte. Ihr Gesicht war glühend rot. "Danke."  
  
"Kein Problem.", sagte Harry. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob ein paar Bücher, die aus ihrer Tasche gefallen waren, auf. "Ich denke mal, dass du die wieder haben willst.", meinte er und reichte sie ihr.  
  
"Danke.", sagte Hermine wieder und in Gedanken wollte sie sich dafür ohrfeigen. Konnte sie denn nichts besseres sagen?"  
  
"Ja ähm, wir sehen uns.", sagte Harry als sie keinen Ton mehr von sich gab. Er drehte sich um und lief mit Seamus den Korridor hinunter. Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte sie an, bevor er verschwand. Hermine ging drohend auf Blaise zu. "Das war das GEMEINSTE dass du je getan hast!", rief sie wütend. "Was?", Blaise blickte sie unschuldig an. "Ich bin gestolpert!"  
  
"Ja sicher!" Hermine war gekränkt. Sie stopfte die Bücher wieder in ihre Tasche hinein und schlich den Gang hinunter.  
  
"Och, komm schon Hermine, ich habe das nur zu deinem Besten getan." Verteidigte sich Blaise. "Jetzt kannst du wenigstens sagen, dass du ihn wirklich berührt hast."  
  
"Sei bloß still.", antwortete Hermine durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Die beiden Mädchen betraten den Arithmantik Raum gerade als Prof. Vector die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Hermine sprach für den Rest der Schulstunden kein Wort mehr mit Blaise. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie keine Stunden mit den Gryffindors an diesem Tag hatten; Sie musste Harry also nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen ins Gesicht sehen. Hermine war wirklich wütend auf Blaise weil sie sie einfach so in ihn gestoßen hatte; Er dachte jetzt sicher dass sie ein absoluter Tollpatsch sein musste. Das ganze beschäftigte sie so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal am Nachmittag lernen konnte und dass machte sie nur noch wütender.  
  
"Hermine?" Blaise's Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise.  
  
"Was?", antwortete Hermine mit einer eisigen Stimme. "Das wegen heute tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte sie. "Nein, dass tut es nicht.", schnaubte Hermine und starrte wieder auf ihr Buch.  
  
"Du hast recht, es tut mir kein bisschen leid.", antwortete Blaise. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut."  
  
"Könntest du bitte einfach abdampfen?", schnappte Hermine.  
  
"Komm schon, du weißt, dass du hier unmöglich lernen kannst, es ist zu laut." Blaise meinte damit den Lärm von Hermines Zimmergenossinnen, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil und Hannah Abbott. "Komm mit, mein Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer." Blaise war Schulsprecherin und hatte natürlich ihre eigenen Räume. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen; Blaise wusste, dass sie es hasste in ihrem Schlafsaal zu lernen. "Ok.", murmelte sie, packte alle Dinge, die sie brauchen würde zusammen und warf sie in ihre Tasche.  
  
"Ach, komm schon Hermine. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich sooo böse auf mich sein!", meinte Blaise, als sie den Schulsprechen Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Sie teilte ihn mit Justin Flinch Fletchley, einem Hufflepuff.  
  
"Könnten wir bitte aufhören davon zu sprechen?", fragte Hermine. Sie konnte nichts mehr über den Vorfall hören. "Ok, ich bin nicht mehr böse auf dich." Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf den Tisch fallen und zog ihre Bücher heraus. Blaise grinste und tat es ihr nach; Beide Mädchen arbeiteten für einige Zeit an ihren Hausaufgaben.  
  
"Weißt du was?", sagte Blaise etwa eine halbe Stunde später.  
  
"Was?", fragte Hermine und blickte auf.  
  
"Ich denke, dass du dein Leben etwas aufpeppen solltest.", antwortete Blaise.  
  
Hermine ließ ihre Feder fallen und rieb sich die Augen. "Blaise, wirklich, könntest du endlich damit aufhören?"  
  
"Nein, wirklich!" Blaise lehnte sich nach vorne. "Ich denke wir sollten eine Wette machen."  
  
"Ich habe kein Geld." Schnappte Hermine. "Dann eben nur eine freundschaftliche Wette ohne Geld. Ich wette, dass du Harry Potter bis zum Ende des Jahres verführen könntest."  
  
Hermine starrte sie an. "Das ist bei weitem die blödeste Idee die du je hattest.", sagte sie klar. "Bei WEITEM!" Sie nahm ihre Feder wieder auf und begann weiter zu schreiben. Blaise sah sie für einen Moment an und beschloss sie mit ihren eigenen Mitteln zu schlagen. "Du hast Recht. Es ist eine dämliche Idee." Sie lehnte sich zurück und spielte mit ihren Daumen. "Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."  
  
Hermine ignorierte sie und kratzte weiterhin mit der Feder über das Pergament.  
  
"Zu denken dass DU jemanden verführen könntest!", lachte Blaise. Ihr Ton traf die Richtige Stelle und Hermine hob ihren genervt ihren Kopf.  
  
"Wenn ich wirklich wollte, könnte ich!", sagte sie wütend.  
  
"Sicher. Warum probiert du es denn nicht?", fragte Blaise mit leichter Stimme.  
  
"Weil es nicht meine Art ist so etwas zu tun.", antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Ich glaube dass du Angst hast." Forderte Blaise sie heraus. "Ich denke, dass du weißt, dass du es nicht kannst."  
  
Ein entschlossenes Blitzen trat in Hermines Augen. "Weißt du was? Ok. Die Wette gilt!"  
  
"Phantastisch." Blaise setzte sich zufrieden zurück.  
  
"Du hast mich hinein getrickst!" merkte Hermine sofort.  
  
"Manchmal ist es so leicht.", sagte Blaise träge. "Aber du hast zugestimmt. Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr aus der Sache raus. Hermine seufzte denn sie wusste dass ihre Freundin ihr Wort halten würde. In was hatte sie sich da nur wieder hineingeritten? "Und jetzt kommen wir zum Wetteinsatz..." Blaise tippte sich an ihr Kinn. "Du hast gesagt, kein Geld.", erinnerte Hermine sie. "Nein, kein Geld.", sagte Blaise. "Aber wir brauchen etwas... ah! Wenn ich gewinne und du es nicht geschafft hast ihn bis zum Ende des Jahres zu verführen musst du... mir das Amulett geben das ich so liebe!"  
  
"Blaise, ich werde die das Amulett garantiert nicht geben. Es gehörte meiner Großmutter.", protestierte Hermine. "Aber du hast doch gesagt dass du diese Wette gewinnen würdest, also musst du es mir gar nicht geben.", antwortete Blaise flüssig bevor Hermine noch mehr protestieren konnte. "Und wenn du gewinnst..."  
  
"Du musst mir die Zauberer Enzyklopädien kaufen, die wir im Sommer in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben.", sagte Hermine.  
  
"OK.", sagte Blaise sofort. Sie streckte Hermine ihre Hand hin und schüttelte sie fest.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** "Heute werde ich euch in Paare zuteilen, die dann zusammen an einem Aufsatz arbeiten.", sagte Prof. Binns als er im Raum herumschwebte.  
  
Hermine saß ganz am Rand ihres Stuhls und wartete darauf zu hören mit wem sie in nächster Zeit arbeiten würde. Prof. Binns hatte ihnen schon Themen zusammengestellt, die sie gerne machen würde.  
  
"Hannah Abbott und Ronald Weasley." Las Binns vor und nickte den beiden Schülern zu. "Dean Thomas und Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini und Neville Longbottom." Hermine musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen als sie sich den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin vorstellte; Neville war ein netter Junge aber er zog Unfälle magisch an. "Sehen wir weiter... Hermine Granger und Harry Potter..." Prof. Binns schwafelte weiter, doch Hermine hörte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
'Ich arbeite mit Harry Potter zusammen, oh ihr großen Zauberer er hat mich mit Harry Potter zusammengetan!' Hermines Inneres zog sich vor Aufregung zusammen aber irgendwie schaffte sie es nach Außen hin ganz ruhig zu wirken. Sie riskierte einen Blick in Harrys Richtung und er lächelte und winkte ihr freundlich zu.  
  
"Ich möchte dass ihr zusammen setzt und euch für ein Thema entscheidet.", sagte Binns und schwebte zu seinem Tisch zurück. Hermine war dabei auf zu stehen und zu Harry zu gehen als er an ihrer Seite erschien.  
  
"Hallo Hermine.", sagte er und setzte sich an den Tisch, der gerade von Blaise verlassen worden war. "Du wirst mich diesmal nicht mehr umrennen oder?", neckte er.  
  
"Oh. nein." Hermine spürte wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde. "Es tut mir leid, Blaise findet es aus irgendeinem Grund lustig mich in andere Leute hinein zu stoßen."  
  
Harry lachte. "Hast du über irgendwelche Themen nachgedacht?"  
  
Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich. "Ja, habe ich. Ich habe eine ganze Liste voll." Sie zog ein sauber geschriebenes Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Mappe. Harry brachte seinen Kopf nahe an ihren, als sie die Themen überflogen. "Hier, wie wäre es mit den Hexenprozessen von Salem?", fragte Harry und tippte auf das Thema. "Ich weiß viel über Hexenverbrennungen."  
  
"Ok.", sagte Hermine. "Ich werde es Prof. Binns sagen." Harry nickte und sie stand auf. "Professor?", fragte sie als sie sich näherte. "Harry und ich haben uns für die Hexenprozesse von Salem entschieden."  
  
"Ein wunderbares Thema, Miss Granger.", antwortete Binns. "Wie auch immer, es ist auch ein ziemlich umfassendes. Ihr beide werdet in den nächsten zwei Monaten viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen."  
  
Hermine schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass die Stunde bald enden würde. Daher begann sie ihre Bücher säuberlich in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen.  
  
"So, würdest du lieber heute Abend mit dem Projekt beginnen oder erst morgen?", fragte Harry und packte seine eigenen Bücher weg.  
  
"Na ja, wann immer du Zeit hast. Wann würdest du denn gerne beginnen?", antwortete Hermine und versuchte nicht übereifrig zu klingen.  
  
"Heute Abend wäre gut." Harry lächelte sie an. "Ich würde sagen, dass wir gemeinsam von der Großen Halle aus zur Bibliothek gehen."  
  
Hermine musste sich innerlich zusammenreißen um nicht schreiend und giggelnd vor Freude herum zu hüpfen. Sie spielte das ruhige und coole Selbst nach Außen hin. "Sicher, warum nicht." Sie hoffte zutiefst dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte, aber sie war zu aufgeregt um noch richtig darauf zu achten.  
  
"Super.", sagte Harry und drückte ihre Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick. "Dann werde ich dich später sehen." Er lächelte sie noch einmal an und schloss sich dann Seamus und Dean an.  
  
Hermine spürte wie ihre Knie weiche wurden. Sie musste sich für eine Minute setzen. Sie beobachtete wie Harry mit seinen Freunden das Klassenzimmer verließ und musste ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmen. 'Er hat mich berührt, er hat mich berührt!' Mann konnte ein breites und glückliches Grinsen quer über ihr Gesicht sehen.  
  
Blaise hatte das ganze beobachtet und lief zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. "So, ich sehe dass du deinen Plan in Aktion gesetzt hast hmm?", fragte sie unschuldig und musterte ihre Nägel. Hermine starrte Blaise verwirrt an. "Plan... was für ein Plan?" Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, da ihr Gehirn noch immer auf Leerlauf geschaltet war. "Ich meine natürlich deine Verführungspläne!", sagte Blaise leise, als die beiden Mädchen das Klassenzimmer verließen. Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie schloss ihn als sie hörte wie jemand ihren Namen erwähnte.  
  
"Oh Junge, diesmal hattest du wirklich Glück Harry." Hörten die beiden Mädchen Seamus Finnigan sagen. "Hermine Granger als Partner zu haben lässt dich wirklich leicht wegkommen." "Ja Mann, du wirst nichts tun müssen weil dieses wandelnde Desaster wahrscheinlich die ganze Arbeit erledigen wird.", sagte Dean Thomas.  
  
Deans Worte machten Blaise wütend und sie war gerade dabei zu ihnen zu gehen und sie zur Schnecke zu machen als Harrys Stimme sie stoppte.  
  
"Das ist wirklich gemein von euch. Sie ist nicht so schlimm, sie scheint eine wirklich nette Person zu sein. Nur weil sie hart lernt und viel in der Bibliothek ist macht sie dass noch lange nicht zu einem Desaster." Sein Ton wirkte genervt und er marschierte davon.  
  
Blaise schaute zu Hermine, die anbetungswürdig lächelte. "Ich denke dass du gehört hast was er sagte?"  
  
"Ja.", sagte Hermine sehnsüchtig.  
  
Blaise packte Hermines Arm und begann sie in die Richtung einer Tür zu zerren. "Komm du unwiderstehliches Mädchen, wir müssen schleunigst in das nächste Klassenzimmer."  
  
Für den Rest des Tages fühlte sich Hermine als ob sie sich in einem Traum befände. Es war für sie höchst ungewöhnlich unter der Stunde nicht auf zu passen, aber immer wenn sie versuchte sich auf den Lehrer zu konzentrieren wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Harry. Harry und seine grünen Augen, sein schwarzes Haar in dem sie ihre Finger vergraben wollte und seine Lippen die sie so gerne an ihre pressen würde. Beim Gedanken daran wie sich seine Lippen auf ihren anfühlen würden fuhr ihre Zunge über ihre Unterlippe. Hermine seufzte und schaute auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen, sie wusste nicht ob sie es noch so lange aushalten konnte, denn an Harry zu denken hielt sie komplett vom Lernen ab.  
  
Beim Abendessen stahl Hermine, immer wenn sie konnte, heimliche Blicke zu Harry hinüber, sehr zu Blaise's Vergnügen. "Warum sagst du nicht heute Abend etwas zu ihm?", fragte Blaise und nippte aus ihrem Kelch. "Es ist offensichtlich dass er dich mag. Er hat dich heute verteidigt."  
  
Hermine riss ihren Kopf vom Gryffindor Tisch weg. "Das wünsche ich mir."  
  
"Fein, glaube mir eben nicht.", sagte Blaise, setzte sich zurück und nahm ihre Gabel auf. "Aber ich weiß dass ich recht habe." Hermine seufzte. "Vielleicht. aber ich zweifle daran, dass er mich mehr als einen Freund mag." Blaise grinste bei Hermines Kommentar. "Sei nicht dumm. Wenn du nur auf mich hören würdest, hättest du ihn in kürzester Zeit bittend und flehend zu deinen Füßen." Hermine blickte düster drein. "Ich mag diese Spielchen nicht so sehr wie du." Blaise schaute zu Hermine während sie eine Olive in ihren Mund stopfte. "Komm schon, jeder mag solche Spielchen bis zu einem bestimmten Limit." "Ja, alle außer mir.", antwortete Hermine und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
"Du musst etwas essen Hermine, du wirst deine Energie heute Abend noch brauchen." Blaise wackelte vielsagend mit ihren Augenbrauen. "Blaise! Ich kann nicht glauben was du da sagst. Du bist so ungezogen." Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste einfach ein bisschen Lachen. "So wie ich dich kenne weißt du sicher wo die besten Knutschplätze in der Bibliothek sind.", sagte Blaise mit einem ernsten Gesicht. "Ich sollte dich mal eine Liste machen lassen."  
  
Hermine grinste Blaise an und wollte sich noch einmal umdrehen um Harry noch einmal zu sehen. Aber als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie in stechend grüne Augen die sie anstarrten. Er lächelte locker bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte. "Blaise, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt dass er hierher geschaut hat?" Blaise schaute ihre Freundin für lange Zeit an. "Hermine, du denkst doch nicht noch immer daran was diese beiden Deppen nach Geschichte der Zauberein gesagt haben oder? Du weißt dass es nicht wahr ist."  
  
"J- natürlich nicht Blaise, sei nicht albern.", sagte Hermine und drehte sich weg damit ihre Freundin nicht sehen konnte dass sie log. "Hermine, denk nicht an sie. Harry ist offensichtlich nicht ihrer Meinung und ich bin es auch nicht.", meinte Blaise. "Du bist kein wandelndes Desaster. Wie können sie so etwas nur sagen obwohl sie dich nicht einmal kennen!" "Aber es tut noch immer weh Blaise, ach ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich nicht die Richtige für das alles. Harry verdient etwas besseres als mich.", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen lächeln.  
  
Blaise lehnte nach vorne und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Ich könnte die beiden für die Gedanken die sie in deinen Kopf gepflanzt haben... Wenn du es nicht wert bist dann bin ich es auch nicht." Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr weil Harry zu ihrem Tisch herüber kam, lächelnd. "Bist du fertig um zu gehen, oder brauchst du noch Zeit um fertig zu essen?, fragte er und blickte auf ihre noch fast volle Platte.  
  
Hermine war nicht nach essen zumute. Nein, ich bin fertig." "Großartig.", sagte Harry. "Komm, gehen wir um über Hexen zu lesen!", scherzte er herum und Hermine lachte. Sie winkte Blaise noch einmal zum Abschied. Blaise lächelte den beiden gedankenverloren nach, doch dann richtete sie ihre Augen auf zwei Jungs die noch immer essend am Gryffindor Tisch saßen. Sie schob ihren halbvollen Teller auf die Seite und stapfte zu ihnen hinüber. "Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, richtig?", fragte sie und lächelte ihr süßestes Lächeln. Die beiden Jungs stoppten Essen in sich hinein zu stopfen und gafften sie an. Kartoffelpüree tropfte von Seamus' Kinn und als Dean Blaise's Lächeln erwiderte, steckte etwas grünes zwischen seinen Zähnen.  
  
"Könnte ich kurz mit euch unter vier Augen sprechen, ganz privat?", fragte sie und versuchte ihren Abscheu zu verbergen, als sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über ihre Schultern strich. Die Jungs versuchten nicht zu kichern, taten es aber trotzdem.  
  
"Sicher.", sagte Seamus schlussendlich und er und Dean standen auf und blickten sich kurz an. Beide dachten wohl dass das ihre Glücksnacht sein würde, denn Blaise war eine der begehrtesten Hexen der Schule. "Lass mich das ganze Reden übernehmen.", sagte Dean leise zu seinem Freund, als Blaise sie in den Gang führte. "Warum darfst nur du reden?", fragte Seamus ein wenig gereizt. "Weil du immer einen Idiot aus dir machst wenn du mit einem Mädchen sprichst.", sagte Dean. "Lass mich das alles machen, denn ich weiß alles über Frauen. Sie wird Butter in meinen Händen sein.", grinste er.  
  
Dean räusperte sich. "So Blaise, ich kann dich doch Blaise nennen?", er lachte breit. "Aber natürlich.", schnurrte Blaise süß.  
  
Dean fühlte sich noch selbstbewusster. "Weißt du, ich dachte dass wir beide vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen könnten."  
  
"Wir drei?", fragte Blaise unschuldig, schürzte ihre Lippen und berührte mit einem Finger ihre Wange. "Ich dachte eigentlich eher nur an uns beide, wenn du weißt was ich meine.", Dean grinste und sie sah das grüne Stückchen Essen wieder in seinen Zähnen. "Uhh, um was in der Welt. Wie lange steckt dass schon da drin?", dachte Blaise angewidert. "Wie auch immer, sie zwang sich dazu noch immer süß zu lächeln und Dean grinste weiter. Seamus stand schmollend etwas abseits. "Also, was sagst du dazu?" Deans Grinsen war noch weiter als vorhin und auch dämlicher. "Ich würde mal sagen, dass du wirklich verrückt sein musst um zu denken dass ich wirklich für jemanden wie dich interessiere!", Blaise konnte sich einfach nicht mehr im Zaum halten.  
  
Deans und Seamus Unterkiefer klappten geschockt auf als sie Blaise's Wut sahen.  
  
"Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen solche Dinge über meine beste Freundin zu sagen, Wisst ihr nicht dass sie alles gehört hat? Ich glaube nicht dass auch nur EINER von euch gecheckt hat wie sehr ihr ihr wehgetan habt!", schrie Blaise schon fast. Dean und Seamus neigten beschämt ihre Köpfe. "Wir wollten nicht dass ihr es hört.", brachte Dean hervor. "Das macht es auch nicht besser!" Blaise senkt ihre Stimme zu einem Zischen. "Wenn ihr beiden einfach nur eure Augen nehmen und sie genauer anschauen würdet, dann wüsstet ihr, dass sie nie und nimmer ein laufendes Desaster ist. Und außerdem ist sie eine VIEL BESSERE Person als ihr!" Blaise machte auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und stapfte davon, doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Und wo wir schon dabei sind...", sie zeigte auf Dean."Du hast was zwischen den Zähnen!", Blaise warf ihr Haar zurück und stürzte davon. "Okay, was ist mit Sarah Goode? Ich weiß dass sie 1607 als Hexe entlarvt wurde, aber wann wurde sie verbrannt?", fragte Harry und blätterte durch ein dickes, verstaubtes Buch. Hermine blickte auf. "Versuch es mal mit Seite 265.", antwortete sie. Harry schlug schnell die Seite auf und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sie Recht. "Wow! Wie hast du das gewusst?", fragte Harry ehrfürchtig und sah sie respektvoll an.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin wirklich gut wenn es um Nummern geht. Wenn ich nach Monte Carlo gehen würde, würde ich ein Vermögen machen.", grinste Hermine. "Ich werde mir das merken.", alberte Harry. " Nur im Fall das ich ein Darlehen brauche."  
  
Hermine lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Pergament zu. Harry beobachtete sie für eine Minute und machte sich dann selbst wieder an die Arbeit. Sie arbeiteten fleißig für eine weitere Stunde, bis Harry sein Buch laut zu schlug. "Ich weiß nach nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich halte es nicht aus auch nur noch ein Datum zu sehen!", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Hermine nickte, "Willst du zurück in dein Turm oder so? Ich meine es ist ja erst..." Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr, auf der 'Zu früh um zu Bett zu gehen' stand. "Aber wenn du gehen willst ist das ok."  
  
"Nein. nein ich will noch nicht gehen.", sagte Harry und streckte seine Arme über seinen Kopf. Hermine konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und schaute auf seine Bauchmuskeln, als sein Oberteil nach Oben rutschte.  
  
Ihr Gesicht färbte sich rosa. "Ok.", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme vom Quietschen abzuhalten. "Was willst du tun?"  
  
"Einfach nur reden, denk ich mal. Sich besser kennen lernen. Wo bist du aufgewachsen bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?", fragte Harry freundlich, lehnte seinen Arm auf den Tisch um seinen Kopf ab zu stützen und gab ihr seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Er sah so süß aus, wie er da saß, mit seinem Kinn auf seiner Hand; Sie konnte ihm kaum antworten. "London.", brachte Hermine schließlich heraus. "Ich habe mein ganzes Leben dort verbracht, bis ich hierher kam. Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Little Whining.", sagte er. "Ich lebe bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel."  
  
"Gut.", sagte Hermine. Sie wusste alles über seine Eltern. "Sind sie nett?"  
  
Harry prustete. "Nicht wirklich. Ich komme mit ihnen nicht so wirklich klar. Sie haben vor allem Magischen Angst, mich mit einbezogen." "Ich denke mal, dass du alles was du willst von ihnen bekommst wenn du sagen würdest 'Ich werde euch verfluchen wenn ihr das nicht macht.'", sagte Hermine grinsend und Harry musste lachen.  
  
"Das habe ich für eine Weile nach meinem ersten Jahr gemacht, aber dann haben sie herausgefunden, dass ich nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte und dann war Schluss." Harry zog spielerisch eine Schnute und Hermine wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. "Was würdest du gerne machen, wenn wir ausgeschult sind?", fragte sie und hielt sich am Tisch fest falls er noch einmal so ein niedliches Gesicht machte. "Nun ja, jeder erwartet dass ich ein Auror oder ein professioneller Quidditchspieler werde, aber am liebsten würde ich ein Künstler sein.", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine überrascht.  
  
"Ich habe das noch niemandem erzählt.", gestand Harry. "Denkst du dass er dumm klingt?" "Nein, das klingt wundervoll.", antwortete Hermine eifrig. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry und starrte sie eindringlich an. "Du wirkst wie der Typ, der einmal Arzt oder Forscher wird."  
  
"Ich denke, dass das nett sein würde, aber ich würde wirklich gerne eine Archäologin werden.", sagte Hermine.  
  
"Jetzt klingst du wie ich.", witzelte Harry. "Du hast Künstler nur in Archäologe umgewandelt." (A/N funktioniert nur im Englischen... artist- archaeologist) Hermines Mund klappte auf. "Habe ich nicht!", sagte sie bestimmt, aber sie grinste breit. "Ich wollte schon immer eine Archäologin werden! Du hast MICH nachgemacht!" Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. "Beweise es.", forderte er sie heraus. Beide begannen zu lachen, als eine schneidende Stimme sie unterbrach.  
  
"So so, jetzt bist du erst einen Monat Single und schon machst du dich an den nächsten Jungen ran.", spottete Justin Finch Fletchley und Hermines Lächeln verschwand.  
  
"Hau ab Justin.", sagte Hermine. "Ich habe keine Zeit um mich mit dir zu streiten.", sie drehte sich von ihm weg als ob sie ihn wegschicken würde. Justin's Lippen kräuselten sich. "Sprich nicht in diesem ton mit mir." Er packte ihren Arm und versuchte sie hoch zu ziehen. Sie schrie aus Überraschung und Schmerz auf.  
  
"Autsch!", schrie sie. "Lass mich in Ruhe Justin! Warum geht es nicht durch deinen Dickschädel, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein will?" Sie versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien, doch er hatte einen zu festen Griff.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sprang Harry über den Tisch. "Ich glaube, dass sie gesagt hat dass du sie alleine lassen sollst.", sagte er düster und schob Justin von Hermine weg. Justin giftete ihn und dann Hermine an. "Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei.", fauchte er, machte auf seinem Absatz kehrt und verließ wütend die Bibliothek. "Was war denn das?", fragte Harry als Hermine sich wieder hinsetzte. Es setzte sich in den Stuhl der neben ihr war und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Bist du ok?"  
  
"Oh. er ist nur ein Volltrottel und ich habe den Fehler gemacht mit ihm zu gehen.", antwortete Hermine. "Er denkt, dass ich ihn zurück haben will nur weil er sich dafür entschuldigt hat, dass er fremdgegangen ist." Kleine Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, als sie sich daran erinnerte wie wertlos sie sich fühlte, als Justin ihr erzählte was er getan hatte.  
  
"Niemand darf dich so mies behandeln.", sagte Harry und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Du wirst jemanden finden der dich so behandelt wie du es verdienst." Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Rücken und begann kleine Kreise zu ziehen.  
  
Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase, als zwei Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter rannen, und dann, ohne genau zu wissen was sie tat, drehte sie sich um und warf ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. Sie weinte markerschütternd in seine Schulter. "Shhh.", murmelte Harry und rieb ihren Rücken weiterhin. Er erkannte wie sehr Justin Hermine wehgetan hatte und dies war womöglich die erste Gelegenheit die sie hatte um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. "Es wird alles gut...", redete er weiter und ließ sie weinen und nach einer Weile hörten ihre Schultern zu zittern auf.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich besser, weil sie endlich wegen der ganzen Sache weinen konnte. Doch dann erkannte sie was sie eigentlich gerade tat und schreckte zurück. "Es tut mir leid!", keuchte sie gekränkt. "Ich wollte dich nicht mit dem ganzen Zeug beladen."  
  
"Ist schon gut.", sagte Harry. "Ich sollte besser zurück gehen.", sagte Hermine widerstrebend. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. "Uh. ja ich auch.", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln und hoffte dass sie sich jetzt besser fühlte.  
  
Beide packten ihre Bücher zusammen und verließen die Bibliothek gemeinsam. "Schau.", sagte er kurz bevor sie sich trennten. "Falls du jemals wieder mit jemandem reden willst bin ich für dich da okay?" "Danke.", sagte Hermine und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Das ist wirklich nett."  
  
"Jederzeit.", antwortete Harry. Er tätschelte ihren Arm. "Ich werde dich dann morgen sehen." Er grinste und lief in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Hermine ging für einen Moment weiter, doch dann lehnte sie sich an die Wand und beobachtete, wie er die Treppen hinauf ging. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehr, dass sie dem sprechenden Hut zugestimmt hätte, als er sie nach Gryffindor schicken wollte.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Hermine starrte auf den Zug. Ihr Eltern waren Muggel und mussten sich daher vor der Barriere von ihrer Tochter verabschieden, deshalb war sie jetzt ganz alleine. Sie steuerte ihren Gepäckwagen zum Zug und konnte gerade noch einem Jungen ausweichen, der versuchte seine Kröte zu fangen. "Tut mir leid!", rief sie zurück. Sie schaffte es ihren Wagen zu stoppen bevor sie geradewegs in den Zug hineingerast ware und versuchte nun ihren Koffer herunter zu ziehen. "Autsch!", schrie sie, als er genau auf ihren großen Zeh fiel.  
  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Ein Junge kam zu ihr und hob ihren Koffer.  
  
"Danke.", antwortete Hermine. Mit seiner Hilfe schaffte sie es schlussendlich den Koffer in den Zug zu hieven. Der Junge schien wirklich nett zu sein. "Ich bin Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihre Hand aus.  
  
Der Junge blinzelte und nahm sie schließlich an. "Justin Finch Fletchley.", antwortete er. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Justins Augen schielten nach links. "Ich werde dich dann in der Schule sehen...", sagte es und rannte davon. Hermine schluckte ihre Enttäuschung hinunter und stieg in den Zug. Sie ging auf der Suche nach einem halbwegs leeren Abteil die engen Gänge hinunter. Und schließlich fand sie eines, in dem nur der Junge saß, den sie zuvor fast umgerannt hätte.  
  
"Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie schüchtern.  
  
"Ähm. öhm.", stotterte der Junge. "Sicher.", sagte er schließlich. Hermine setzte sich erleichtert hin. "Ich bin Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor. Sie hoffte dass ihr Gruß dieses Mal freundlicher angenommen werden würde. "Ne. Neville Longbottom.", sagte der Junge und versuchte seine Kröte in seiner Tasche ruhig zu stellen. Leider schaffte er es nicht und die Kröte floh aus seiner Tasche und hopste aus dem Abteil hinaus. "Oh nein!", heulte er und rannte ihr nach.  
  
"Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass er sie wieder findet.", murmelte Hermine leise und der Zug begann sich zu bewegen. In der ersten Stunde oder so, las sie 'Hogwarts, eine Geschichte'.  
  
"Was für ein faszinierendes Buch!", sagte Hermine zu sich selbst. Doch das Knurren ihres Magens unterbrach sie. "Ich sollte besser mal schauen, ob es hier was zu essen gibt."  
  
Sie hielt sich das Buch noch immer vor die Nase, als sie aufstand und die Abteiltür öffnete. "Autsch!"  
  
Hermine war in einen großen Wagen gerannt, der von einer plumpen Hexe geschoben wurde. Hügelweise süße Dinge und Leckereien fielen herunter.  
  
"Es tut mir leid!", sagte sie, warf ihr Buch zur Seite und kniete sich nieder um den Saustall wieder auf zu räumen. "Ist schon gut Liebes.", sagte die Hexe freundlich. Hermine beugte ihren Kopf nach Unten und begann Schokofrösche auf zu nehmen. "Uups!" Eine andere Stimme brachte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine schaute auf und erblickte ein Mädchen mit rot blondem Haar, das ihr half. "Sieht so aus als ob wir denselben Schokofrosch nehmen wollten!"  
  
"Ich äh. ja.", antwortete Hermine schnell. Sie war so verlegen. "Danke dass du mir hilfst.", sagte sie, als sie alles wieder aufgeräumt hatten und die Hexe weiter ging. "Geht schon klar." Das Mädchen lächelte sie wieder an. "Ich heiße Blaise Zabini, und wie heißt du?"  
  
"Hermine Granger.", antwortete sie "Würdest du gerne bei mir sitzen?", fragte Blaise und zeigte zu ihrem Abteil. Es war gleich neben Hermines.  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. "Du willst das ich bei dir sitze?"  
  
"Sicher Dummchen!", sagte Blaise und zog an ihrem Ärmel. "Komm schon!"  
  
Der Rest der Reise verging in Hermines Augen sehr schnell. Sie war so glücklich über ihre Neue Freundin, dass sie alles über den früheren Stress mit den beiden Jungs vergaß.  
  
"So, in welchem Haus wärst du denn gerne?", fragte Blaise, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ich - ARGH!" Hermine stolperte und wäre fast hingefallen. Ein paar Schüler um sie herum kicherten. "Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie.  
  
"Ist schon okay.", sagte Blaise. "Ich bin manchmal auch tollpatschig."  
  
Hermine dachte, dass das unmöglich war. Blaise war schon fast... elegant, und das als elfjährige."  
  
Blaise half Hermine wieder auf, "Siehst du, alles wieder gut." Sie lächelte.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Danke, so was war das wegen diesen Häusern?"  
  
"Nun ja, es gibt vier Häuser. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Ich will in Slytherin sein, weil meine Eltern auch da waren. Sie haben jetzt richtig tolle Berufe." Blaise lächelte ein wenig. Hermine nickte, "Wie wird man zugeteilt?" "Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass man einen Drachen bekämpfen muss aber mein Vater meinte, dass man eine Meile mit einem riesigen Kraken schwimmen muss.", antwortete Blaise nervös.  
  
Hermine hoffte das es nicht so schlimm sein würde, wie Blaise es beschrieb. Sie sah, wie sie gerade in ein Boot hineinstieg um über den See zu kommen. Sie stieg ebenfalls hinein und das Boot begann zu schaukeln.  
  
"Oh nein.", Hermine atmete tief ein und aus, als das Boot vor und zurück schaukelte; Es würde bald umkippen.  
  
"Hey, setz' dich hin!", rief ein Junge. "Du lässt uns alle noch kentern!"  
  
"Tut mir leid!", rief Hermine zurück. Sie sah wie Blaise leicht lachte. "Ist schon gut Hermine, du musst dich nur entspannen. Setz dich einfach hin."  
  
Blaise half ihr und Hermine schaffte es sich hin zu setzten ohne alle in den nassen See zu schicken.  
  
"Danke dass du mir geholfen hast Blaise.", sagte Hermine, als sie es schafften aus dem Boot zu steigen ohne es zum Schaukeln zu bringen. "Alles für einen Freund.", sagte Blaise. Hermine grinste sie an. Die beiden Mädchen gingen durch die großen Türen und ihre Augen fielen ihnen fast aus dem Kopf. Eine ernste hexe mittleren Alters wartete am Ende einer großen Treppe auf sie.  
  
"Willkommen in Hogwarts! In wenigen Momenten werde ihr durch diese Türen geführt um euren Häuser zugeteilt zu werden.", die Frau nannte noch die Namen der einzelnen Häuser und wies sie schließlich an leise zu sein.  
  
Hermine und Blaise schauten sich nervös an. Beide wunderten sich darüber, wie sie wohl beweisen müssten in welches Haus sie gehörten. Doch bevor sie etwas zu einander sagen konnten kam die Frau zurück und führte sie in die Große Halle.  
  
Das Mädchen vor Hermine zeigte mit einem keuchen zur Decke.  
  
"Das ist nicht echt.", erklärte Hermine. "Die decke ist so verhext, das die wie ein Nachthimmel aussieht. Du kannst alles in 'Hogwarts, eine Geschichte' lesen."  
  
Sie erreichten den vorderen Teil der Großen Halle und drängten sich zu einer riesigen Gruppe zusammen. Die Frau begann nacheinander die Namen zu rufen. Hermine schaute zu als Draco Malfoy zu einem Ravenclaw gemacht wurde, Ronald Weasley zu einem Gryffindor, Susan Bones eine Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom ein Gryffindor und viele andere in die verschiedenen Häuser. Und dann war Blaise an der Reihe.  
  
"Wünsch mir Glück.", flüsterte sie und ging nach Vorne. Sie setzte den Hut selbstbewusst auf und er schien ein wenig herum zu rutschen. Doch nach einem Moment rief er schließlich 'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
Blaise hüpfte vom Stuhl und life mit einem breiten Lächeln zum Slytherintisch.  
  
"Hermine Granger!", rief die Frau. Hermine atmete tief ein und ging dann nach vorne. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut über ihre Augen.  
  
"Hmmmmm.", sagte eine Stimme und erschreckte sie. "Was für ein kluges kleines Köpfchen haben wir denn hier. Sehr intelligent, nicht sehr listig aber loyal und sehr mutig. Schüchtern auch, wie ich sehe. Gryffindor wäre wohl am besten für dich."  
  
"Nein, bitte.", sagte hermine leise. "Ich will nach Slytherin."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob dieses Haus gut zu dir passt.", sagte der Hut.  
  
"Bitte, ich will nicht nach Gryffindor, ich will eine Slytherin sein.", bettelte Hermine. Der Hut wollte nicht wirklich. "Nur wenn du dir ganz sicher bist." "Bin ich.", sagte Hermine. "Ich bin mir ganz sicher."  
  
"Vielleicht ist Slytherin gar nicht so schlecht für dich.", sagte der Hut und rief dann laut 'SLYTHERIN'!", sodass es die ganze Halle hören konnte. Hermine grinste und hüpfte vom Stuhl um zu Blaise hinüber zu laufen.  
  
"Das ist super!", flüsterte Blaise. "Jetzt können wir zusammen schlafen und zusammen zum Unterricht gehen. Wir werden die besten Freunde sein!"  
  
~*~*~*Ende Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Hermine seufzte lautstark als sie wieder in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie sagte das Passwort und ging hinein. Eigentlich wäre sie gerne sofort ins Bett gegangen, doch so wie sie Blaise kannte, würde sie wahrscheinlich warten um alles über die Nacht mit Harry in der Bibliothek zu hören. Also lief sie zum Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Blaise? Bist du noch wach?", fragte Hermine und klopfte leise an die Tür.  
  
"Komm herein!", rief Blaise und die Tür schwang auf. "So wie war es... was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie die verheulten Augen ihrer Freundin sah.  
  
Hermine schaute sie sauer an und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. "Justins Rückkehr, mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen.", sagte sie und ließ sich zurück fallen.  
  
"Oh, dieser schleimige Trottel!", sagte Blaise wütend. "Ich habe das Verlangen ihm ein paar meiner Gedanken zu offenbaren!"  
  
"Nein, ist schon ok." Hermine schenkte ihr ein Halblächeln, das schließlich verschwand. "Ich habe vor Harry zu weinen angefangen und er war so nett zu mir."  
  
Blaise konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen. "Siehst du, was habe ich dir vorher gesagt?", fragte sie. "Ich denke er mag dich."  
  
Hermine gab ihr noch ein Halblächeln. "Das bezweifle ich zutiefst, aber er war wirklich nett und er hat gesagt, dass ich jederzeit mit ihm reden kann."  
  
"Das ist super.", sagte Blaise. "Und es ist erst der Anfang für euch beide.", meinte sie und umarmte Hermine.  
  
Im Gryffindor Turm betrat Harry gerade seinen Schlafsaal. Seamus und Dean waren da und spielten eine Runde Snape explodiert vor dem Zu Bett gehen.  
  
"Hi.", sagte Harry müde, warf seine Bücher in seinen Koffer und fiel in sein Bett.  
  
"Harry!", die beiden Jungen verließen ihr Spiel und kamen zu ihm.  
  
"Schau mal Harry.", sagte Dean und blickte Seamus an. "Wir wollten uns für das, was wir über Hermine gesagt haben, entschuldigen."  
  
Harry hob sein Gesicht von der Matratze. "Oh?"  
  
"Ja.", sagte Seamus. "Wir hätten nicht sagen sollen, dass sie ein wandelndes Desaster ist und es tut uns wirklich leid."  
  
"Ähm. danke.", sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden. Dean schaute Seamus noch einmal an.  
  
"So. fängst du was mit ihr an oder nicht?", fragte er und konnte sein Lachen nicht zurück halten. Harry sprang auf und packte sein Kissen. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen Thomas!", rief er spielerisch und schon bald war der Schlafsaal der Jungs mit Federn überdeckt.  
  
Harry warf seinen Kopf zurück und schnappte nach Luft als sein Körper durch prickelnde Berührungen erzitterte. Lippen küssten sich ihren Weg an seinem Hals und seiner Brust hinunter. "Oh!", sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als das atemberaubendste Gefühl ihn übermannte. Er spürte, wie sanfte Hände über seine Brust wanderten und sein Rücken wölbte sich als sie ihn mit Zuneigung überhäufte. Harry versuchte zu sehen, wer ihm diese wundervollen Gefühle bereitete. Als er nach Unten sah, konnte er nur einen Kopf mit langem dunklen Haar erkennen, wer war sie? Doch er vergaß die Frage schnell wieder und ließ seinen Kopf erneut zurück fallen; Das hier war einfach zu gut um es zu ignorieren.  
  
Sie befriedigte ihn extrem und sein Verlangen stieg höher und höher als sie ihr Spiel fortführte. Ihre Lippen küssten sich schließlich wieder ihren Weg nach Oben.  
  
"Oh. Harry..", flüsterte sie und Harry erzitterte als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund hörte.  
  
"Bitte." seine Stimme klang schwach, doch noch immer mit der Leidenschaft, die sie ihm verliehen hatte, getränkt. Er wollte sie nach ihrem Namen fragen, doch bevor er sie überhaupt sehen konnte, presste sie ihre Lippen hart gegen seine. Ihre Zunge erforschte seinen Mund. Harry küsste sie zurück, sie war so warm und roch so gut. Er fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihr Nachthemd um ihre Haut zu streicheln. Es war glatt unter seinen Fingern, fast wie Seide.  
  
"Harry." sie zog ihren Mund von seinem Weg und er fiel geschockt auf sein Polster zurück. "Hermine?" seine Stimme klang eher fragend als geschockt. "Harry, ich liebe dich schon so lange, sag dass du mich auch liebst..." ihre Stimme klang fast übermenschlich und ihr Blick brannte wirkte jedoch auch flehend. Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, doch sie presste ihre Lippen grob gegen seine. Dann zog sie ihren Kopf noch einmal zurück. "Harry, es ist Zeit auf zu wachen." "Was?", fragte er verwirrt. "Zeit auf zu wachen!" grinste sie und lehnte sich weiter von ihm weg. "Zeit auf zu wachen!"  
  
"WAS?", schrie Harry und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Er atmete schwer und als er an sich hinunter blickte bemerkte er, dass sein T-Shirt schweißgetränkt war. "Zeit auf zu wachen!" sang sein dummer Wecker fröhlich von seinem Platz auf dem Nachttischchen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Knopf um dieses verdammte Ding endlich ab zu schalten.  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das?", murmelte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er griff wieder aus seinen Vorhängen hinaus und packte seine Brille um sie dann auf zu setzten. So saß er eine Weile da und versuchte heraus zu finden was dieser Traum bedeutete.  
  
Es hat sich echt angefühlt, argumentierte er und zog seine Vorhänge zurück. Dann holte er frische Kleidung aus seinem Kasten. Als er kurz duschte, entschloss er sich dazu sich im Bad um zu ziehen um Dean und Seamus bis zum Frühstück nicht sehen zu müssen. Nicht nur wegen ihrem ewigen Generve wegen Hermine, sondern auch weil er Zeit zum Nachdenken über diesen Traum brauchte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite, in den Slytherin Kerkern, war Hermine ebenfalls gerade aufgewacht. Sie fühlte sich ungewöhnlich müde, doch dass konnte auch noch das Schamgefühl sein, das sie wegen den Vorfällen am vorherigen Abend in der Bibliothek, hatte.  
  
Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich, weil sie sich so an Harry rangeworfen hatte, aber in jenem Moment war Hermine das ziemlich egal gewesen. Sie hätte das ganze auch bei einem Unbekannten gemacht, da sie einfach nur einmal eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchte. Doch jetzt, als sie das ganze noch einmal überdachte, kam ihr die ganze Angelegenheit so dumm vor.  
  
"Tja, wenn er genau so verlegen ist wie ich, dann werde ich das wohl sehr bald heraus finden.", grummelte Hermine und achtete darauf ihre Zimmerkameradinnen nicht auf zu wecken. Sie packte ihre Kleidung und rannte zum Schulsprecherinnen Badezimmer. Blaise würde nichts dagegen haben. Als sie ihre Haare durchknetete, dachte sie abermals an Harry. Es war nicht normal für sie, so lange in jemanden verliebt zu sein wie in Harry. Aber da war einfach etwas in seinen leuchtend grünen Augen und seinem unordentlichen schwarzen Haar. "Also wirklich!", sie beendete ihre Dusche und wickelte sich in ein großes Handtuch. Ein Klopfen war an der Tür zu hören.  
  
"Hermine?" Blaise steckte ihren verschlafenen Kopf durch den Türrahmen. "Wie lange bist du schon hier drinnen?", fragte sie gähnend. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie herein kam.  
  
"Schon eine Weile.", antwortete Hermine, als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte. Blaise verschwand in der Duschkabine, als Hermine ihre Haare abtrocknete. "Lass mich dich doch mal schminken.", sagte Blaise wie jeden Morgen. Hermine starrte für einige Momente auf ihr Spiegelbild. "Na gut.", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber mach nicht zu viel." Blaise wäre vor Schock fast hin gefallen. "Was?", fragte sie. "Ich habe na gut, gesagt.", wiederholte Hermine geduldig. "Du sollst bloß nicht zu viel machen."  
  
Blaise kam sofort zu Hermine und setzte sich neben sie. "Das ist großartig!", rief sie fröhlich.  
  
Hermine spürte ein Zwicken in ihrem Bauch, doch sie vertraute ihrer Freundin. Und wenn sie hübsch aussehen würde, wäre Harry vielleicht nicht so beschämt sie als Partnerin zu haben.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich hier irgendwo noch Liedschatten habe. Der würde perfekt zu dir passen.", murmelte Blaise und kramte in ihrer Komodenschublade herum. "Aha!" Sie zog hellgrünen Liedschatten heraus und packte einen kleinen Pinsel. "Okay, schließ deine Augen." Hermine folgte ihr aufs Wort.  
  
"Diese grüne Farbe wird perfekt mit deinen braunen Augen aussehen. Grün bringt braun immer besonders gut heraus." Belehrte Blaise ihre Freundin. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und drehte sich um, um sich zu begutachten, doch ihre Freundin stoppte sie. "Du darfst nicht schauen, bevor ich fertig bin!", sagte sie und drehte Hermine wieder zu sich. "So... du hast eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe, also brauchst du kein Rouge, aber ein bisschen Lip gloss würde nicht schaden...." Sie wühlte erneut in ihrer Schublade herum. "Ich mag keinen Lippenstift.", sagte Hermine und beobachtete Blaise bei ihrer Jagd durch eine andere Schublade. "Es ist ja kein Lippenstift, es ist Lip gloss." Blaise zog eine kleine Tube mit glänzendem rosafarbenen gloss heraus. "Das ist ein großer Unterschied." "Wenn du meinst.", seufzte Hermine. Sie saß still als Blaise den gloss auftrug.  
  
"Reibe deine Lippen aneinander.", sagte sie und begutachtete ihre Freundin. "Okay..." "Fertig?", fragte Hermine erleichtert.  
  
"Nö." Blaise packte ihre Bürste. "Wir müssen dein Haar herrichten. Willst du es hochgesteckt oder frei?" "Frei, denk ich mal.", sagte Hermine als Blaise sich um ihre dunkelbraunen Locken kümmerte. Die begann ungeduldig zu werden, als an ihrem Haar herumgezogen und gezerrt wurde, doch schließlich legte Blaise die Bürste weg und grinste.  
  
"Fertig!", sagte sie und drehte Hermine um. Ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach Unten, als sie sich selbst sah.  
  
Ihr Haar war auf beiden Seiten zurückgebürstet und irgendwie wirkte sie nicht mehr so buschig. Blaise hatte mit dem Liedschatten natürlich recht gehabt und auch wegen des Lip glosses. Der Unterschied zu vorher war zwar nicht riesig aber doch deutlich bemerkbar. "Harry wird verrückt werden, wenn er dich sieht.", grinste Blaise stolz. "Denkst du?", fragte Hermine träumerisch und strich ihre Jacke glatt. "Ich meine, was macht das schon? Ich schaue hübsch für mich aus, und nur für mich." "Richtig.", sagte Blaise sarkastisch und rollte ihre Augen. "Ich bin in 15 Minuten fertig, wartest du auf mich?" "Bei Merlins Bart, ja!" meinte Hermine. "Ich werde ganz sicher nicht alleine da runter gehen!"  
  
Blaise schubste sie zur Tür hinaus. Sie hoffte inständig, dass das hübsche Aussehen ihre Freundin mehr Selbstvertrauen geben würde. Hermine wäre zu vielem fähig, doch leider vergrub sie sich immer in ihren Büchern. Und Arschlöcher wie Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan halfen da auch nicht weiter. "Fertig um Harry den Atem zu rauben?", fragte sie fröhlich, als sie 20 Minuten später herauskam.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht zuerst verhungere.", meinte Hermine. Die beiden Mädchen verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen auf den Gang. "Blaise, bist du sicher, dass ich gut aussehe? Es wird doch niemand über mich lachen oder?" "Herms, ich bin zu tiefst beleidigt, weil du denkst dass ich lüge." Blaise warf einen Arm um Hermines Schulter.  
  
"Nenn mich nichts Herms, du weißt, dass ich das hasse.", giftete Hermine sie an.  
  
"Du hast mein Make Up beleidigt.", sagte Blaise locker. "Und darum kann ich dich Herms nennen."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen kicherten als sie zu den Türen der Großen Halle kamen. Ein paar Leute drehten sich zu Hermine um, als die beiden zum Slytherin Tisch gingen, aber im Großen und Ganzen schauten nur wenige zu ihnen.  
  
"Siehst du, ich habe ja gesagt, dass es nicht so schlimm wird.", meinte Blaise und setzte sich hin. Das Essen erschien auf ihren Tellern und alle begannen zu essen. Hermine aß ein Müsli, als Blaise sie anstieß.  
  
"Schau jetzt ja nicht.", flüsterte sie. "Harry starrte dich an. Das ist jetzt schon das vierte Mal das ich ihn dabei erwischt habe seit das Frühstück begonnen hat." Hermine schluckte schnell und blickte diskret auf. Blaise hatte Recht, Harry schaute sie tatsächlich an. Aber er lächelte nicht sondern wirkte eher so als wäre etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung. "Lächle ihn an, wink, oder mach sonst was!", Sagte Blaise durch ihre Zähne.  
  
"Werd ich schon noch machen.", flüsterte Hermine zurück. Sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu wirken, als sie ihren Kopf hob um Harry an zu sehen. Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und versuchte nicht rot zu werden. Hermine war zufrieden mit sich selbst, als sie es sogar schaffte ihm zu zu winken. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er in Gedanken versunken gewesen wäre und winkte zurück. Blaise grinste als Hermine knallrot anlief.  
  
"Siehst du.", sagte sie wichtigtuerisch. "Ich hatte wieder einmal recht. Warte nur bis er dich von nahem sieht, dann wird er erst richtig starren.  
  
Harry schlang den Rest seines Frühstücks hinunter. Er wollte die Halle unbedingt vor allen anderen verlassen. Seine Gefühle verwirrten ihn so sehr, dass er mit niemandem reden wollte ehe er sich über sie nicht sicher war. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken später mit Draco zu reden. Vielleicht würde ja das helfen. "Bis später.", sagte er zu Dean und Seamus, schnappte seine Bücher und rannte schon fast zur Tür. Als er endlich draußen war, lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein bester Freund bald heraus kommen würde.  
  
"Harry?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme zurückhaltend. Seine Augen öffneten sich ruckartig und er sah Hermine, die nervös mit ihrem Umhang herumspielte.  
  
"Hi!", sagte er etwas zu laut.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe.", entschuldigte sie sich: "Ich ähm... Ich wollte nur sagen, dass mir das wegen gestern Leid tut." "Was meinst du?", fragte Harry und starrte auf ihren Mund. Oh, wenn er nur daran dachte, was sie vor ein paar Stunden in seinem Traum alles mit ihrem Mund getan hatte. Er fühlte wie sein verräterischer Körper sofort auf seine Gedanken reagierte und hielt sein Bücher so, dass er verdeckt war.  
  
"Na ja, wegen meinem ganzen Geheule und so.", antwortete Hermine. War das nur ihre Einbildung, oder war er heute extrem unruhig und nervös? "Es ist nur... ich konnte bisher nur mit Blaise über Justin reden und ich denke... dass du einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen bist."  
  
"Ist schon okay.", antwortete Harry. Er trat näher und war geschockt über ihre Schönheit. War sie zuvor auch schon so hübsch gewesen oder war das nur ein Traum? 'Sie war zuvor auch schon so hübsch... du reagierst jetzt nur mehr darauf.' Sagte eine nagende Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er schüttelte sie ab. "Du hast einen Freund gebraucht und das ist, was wir sind." "Wirklich? Du bist mir nicht böse oder so?", fragte Hermine. "Nein." Er grinste, obwohl ihm immer noch nicht ganz wohl war. "Wann immer du reden möchtest, dann bin ich hier." Er kam noch näher. "Und wenn dich dieser Trottel Justin noch einmal nervt, lass es mich wissen." "Okay.", sagte sie nervös, da er ihr so nahe war. Sie konnte ihn riechen; Sie konnte nicht genau herausfinden wie er roch, aber es war auf jeden Fall angenehm. "Danke, Harry." "Kein Problem.", sagte er und lief wieder zurück in die Große Halle, als sie ihm winkte. Er wartete ein paar Minuten und Draco schlenderte durch die Türen. "Ich bin froh, das du endlich hier bist." Harry packte seinen Arm und zog ihn den Korridor entlang. "Schön dich auch zu sehen, Potter." Sagte Draco träge. "Wo brennt's denn?" "Ich muss mit dir sprechen.", antwortete Harry. "Es ist sehr wichtig." "Wann ist denn schon mal etwas nicht wichtig?", fragte Draco, als sie in das leere Verwandlungs Klassenzimmer gingen. Es war so früh, das noch nicht einmal Prof. McGonagall da war. "Es ist nur, das du gut mit Mädchen bist und ich. nicht," Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. "Stimmt.", sagte Draco und streckte sich faul. "So, mit welchem Mädchen hast du Probleme?"  
  
"Nun ja. mit keinem.", sagte Harry. "Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich sie wirklich mag, oder ob es nur Einbildung ist." "Sag mir mehr.", meinte Draco und setzte sich auf. Er hörte Harry genau zu, als er über alles seit der Partnerbildung erzählte. "Klingt nach einem wirklich realistischen Traum.", neckte Draco, als Harry rot anlief. "War es auch.", antwortete Harry. "Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich jetzt fühle. Ist es nur, weil ich einen Traum wie diesen über sie hatte?" "Harry, normalerweise bedeutet so ein Traum, dass du sie schon wirklich magst.", sagte Draco fachmännisch.  
  
"Ich kenne sie kaum.", meinte Harry. "Ich meine, ich wusste wer sie ist, aber bis vor ein paar Tagen haben wir vielleicht zweimal in unseren Leben miteinander gesprochen." "Denkst du, dass sie hübsch ist?", fragte Dracos weiter. Harry überlegte eine Minute lang. "Ja", sagte er. "Ja, sie ist hübsch." "Dann frag sie nach einem Date und schau, ob etwas dabei heraus kommt."  
  
"Ich würde sie zuerst gerne besser kennen lernen, als einen Freund.", antwortete Harry. "Dann mach es eben so, aber wundere dich nicht wenn du dich dann wirklich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebst.", meinte Draco. Harry warf seinen Verwandlungs Text nach ihm.  
  
"Danke für den Rat!", sagte er sarkastisch.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** "Sie haben nicht gebrannt, aber kitzelten leicht.", diktierte Harry laut, als er Informationen sauber auf ein Stück Pergament kopierte. "Ich hatte eher das Gefühl das sie heftig waren.", meinte Hermine und beugte sich über ein anderes Buch. Sie und Harry saßen Seite an Seite an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek. Die Bücher waren so hoch um sie herum gestapelt, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnten.  
  
"Nein, es ist ein leichtes Kitzeln.", sagte Harry. "Sanft, wenn du ein passendes Wort dafür brauchst. Er schob ein Buch zwischen sie und zeigte auf etwas. "Schau, sanft."  
  
"Du magst es, Recht zu haben. Habe ich Recht?" Hermine hatte nichts gegen seine Neckerei, nicht im Entferntesten. "Speziell wenn es heißt, dass du falsch liegst.", sagte Harry scherzend.  
  
"Du bist so lustig!", sagte Hermine sarkastisch, aber sie grinste- "Ich denke noch immer, dass es ein heftiges Kitzeln war!" "Willst du mal ein heftiges Kitzeln spüren?" Harry schob das Buch zur Seite. Hermine blickte ihn prüfend an; er war ihr wirklich nahe und er machte sie ein wenig schwindlig. "Was meinst du damit?" "Das!" Harry machte sich für den Kampf bereit und begann ihre Seiten ohne Gnade zu kitzeln.  
  
"Harry!", schrie sie und giggelte schließlich nur noch still, als er ihre Seiten drückte. "DAS ist heftiges Kitzeln!", sagte er etwas zwei Minuten später. Er lachte zu fest um noch weiter machen zu können. "Oooh das war gemein!" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.  
  
"Tut mir leid.", sagte Harry, aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich meinte. "Es tut mir wirklich leid!" "Tut es dir nicht!" Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. Sie war irrsinnig stolz auf sich, weil sie nicht mehr rot wurde. Irgendetwas an ihm gab ihr ein extrem geborgenes Gefühl. "Ich denke, dass wir für heute genug gearbeitet haben.", sagte Harry etwa eine halbe Stunde später. "Wir liegen wirklich gut in der Zeit. Wenn wir so weiter arbeiten sind wir schon viel früher als erwartet fertig." "Denke ich auch.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu und markierte die Buchseite, an der sie gerade arbeitete, mit einem Stück Pergament.  
  
Harry grinste sie an. Sie hatte ihr Haar so gelassen, wie es schon beim Frühstück war und es sah so süß aus. Er fühlte sich wegen seinen Gefühlen zu ihr besser, seit er mit Draco geredet hatte. Sie als einen Freund besser kennen zu lernen würde das Beste sein. "Was machst du eigentlich um Spaß zu haben? Wir haben unser Gespräch von Gestern noch gar nicht beendet." "Ja, das wurde irgendwie unterbrochen, nicht wahr?" Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. "Also, ich liebe es zu lesen, ich schreibe gerne... was ist mit dir?" "Nun ja, Fliegen ist meine absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung.", sagte Harry. "Ich nehme meinen Feuerblitz so oft es geht heraus. "Ich denke mal, das dein Platz im Quidditchteam dir da zu gute kommt.", lächelte Hermine. "Ich liebe Quidditch." Harry lächelte. "Hast du es jemals gespielt?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich. "Ich hoffe, dass du scherzt.", sagte sie. "Ich, auf einem Besen?" "Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte Harry. "Offensichtlich hast du mich noch nie fliegen gesehen.", sagte sie und lachte ein wenig. "Als erstens habe ich Höhenangst und als nächstens ist... meine Koordination, wenn meine Füße nicht den Boden berühren, ist ein bisschen... krass.  
  
"Komm.", sagte Harry, stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz.", sagte Hermine und blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Komm, ich werde dich auf einen Ritt mitnehmen.", grinste Harry und merkte nicht, wie zweideutig seine Aussage eigentlich war.  
  
'Er will mit mir fliegen gehen. bei Merlins Bart, weiß er überhaupt auf was er da anspielt?', dachte sich Hermine. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie es schaffen würde auf Harrys Besen zu sitzen, MIT Harry. (A/N klingt im Englischen krass pervers) "Es wird sicher lustig, und ich werde dich nicht in grenzenlose Höhen versetzten.", sagte Harry.  
  
"Das hast du schon getan.", murmelte Hermine. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und Hermine wurde so rot, das sie dachte, dass schon Rauch aus ihren Ohren kommen müsste. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er neugierig und seine Wangen färbten sich ebenfalls leicht rosa. "Ich sagte. ähm. dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn du hoch fliegst." Harry grinste noch breiter und sie fühlte wieder einmal ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. "Na gut!" Er packte ihren Arm. "Das wird sicher lustig. Ich bin richtig aufgeregt, weil ich noch nie mit einem Mädchen fliegen gegangen bin!" Dieses Mal wurde er knallrot. Er hielt ihre Hand, aber keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, bis sie bei den Umkleidekabinen waren. "Ich muss nur noch meinen Besen holen." Sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür zur Umkleidekabine der Jungs. "Okay." Hermine legte ihre Arme um sich selbst und wünschte sich, dass sie ihren Mantel mit nach Draußen genommen hätte. Es war eiskalt. Sie redete in Gedanken auf sich ein nicht nervös zu sein und schrak auf, als Harry ihren Arm berührte.  
  
"Das habe ich für dich geholt." Harry hielt ihr einen Quidditchumhang hin. "Er wird dir wahrscheinlich zu groß sein, aber er hält dich bestimmt warm." Hermine fühlte eine glühende Wärme, als er ihr half den Umhang an zu ziehen.  
  
"Danke." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Aber wirst du denn nicht frieren?"  
  
"Nein, das geht schon.", sagte Harry. "Ich will dir zuerst das zeigen, bevor wir fliegen."  
  
"Was?", fragte Hermine als er sie wieder an der Hand nahm und sie Türen öffnete.  
  
"Das Quidditchfeld.", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe das Quidditchfeld schon ein paar mal gesehen."  
  
"Von hier unten bestimmt noch nicht.", antwortete er und zog sie mit sich. "Schau hinauf."  
  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft als sie in den Himmel blickte. Die Tribünen ragten hoch über ihnen in die Luft und der Nachthimmel war mit Millionen von Sternen geschmückt. Hogwarts befand sich so weit im Landesinneren, das alle Sternkonstellationen zu sehen waren. 'Wie romantisch', dachte Hermine. Sie konnte sich nur ausmalen, wie er bei einem richtigen Date sein musste. Wenn er jetzt schon so romantisch war, wie würde das erst bei seiner Freundin sein. 'Ich wünschte bloß, dass ich seine Freundin wäre...'. "Ist das keine großartige Aussicht? Das ganze gibt mir vor einem Spiel immer einen Adrenalinschub.", sagte Harry. "Es ist unglaublich.", atmete Hermine und drehte sich im kreis um alles zu sehen. Harry beobachtete sie für ein paar Minuten und bewunderte wie das Mondlicht ihr Gesicht umspielte. 'Sie ist so hübsch. Warum hat sich noch keiner an sie ran gemacht? Na ja, neben diesem Loser Justin...', dachte Harry. 'Warum sie wohl in Slytherin ist? Sie ist viel zu nett für so ein Haus.' Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er wieder aufwachen wollte. "Komm, wir gehen jetzt fliegen!", erklärte er. "Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Sterne angeschaut hast." Hermine näherte sich dem Besen mit einem zurückhaltenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Bist du dir sicher, das ich auf diesem Ding sicher sein werde?", fragte sie. "Na klar.", spottete Harry und sprang auf.. "Und ich bin ein Experte im Fliegen." Hermine starrte ihn nur an. "Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht so lange Freunde sind, aber du kannst mir vertrauen." Sie schmolz förmlich dahin, als er das sagte. Und als er sie mit seinen großen grünen Augen anstarrte, konnte sie ihm einfach nicht mehr widersprechen.  
  
"Na gut.", sagte sie nervös und kletterte vor Harry auf den Besen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. "Okay, lehn dich einfach an mich.", sagte er. Hermine atmete tief ein und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
'Oh, bei Merlins Bart. Ich sitze auf seinem Schoß!!', schrie sie voller Freude in ihren Gedanken. Harry stieß sich vom Boden ab und sie schwebten etwa 3 Meter über dem Boden. "Hermine!", lachte Harry als er sie ansah. Sie hatte ihre Augen fest zusammengekniffen und ihre Hände hielten sich verkrampft am Besenstiel fest. "Du kannst das ganze nicht genießen, wenn du dich nicht entspannst." Er rutsche weiter nach vorne und hielt sie noch fester. "Ich verspreche dir, dass dir nichts passieren wird."  
  
"Ich weiß. aber ich habe wirklich Höhenangst.", sagte Hermine und öffnete ihre Augen. "Das ist nicht hoch.", grinste Harry hinterlistig. "Das ist hoch!". Er zog den Besenstiel nach Oben und Hermine schrie auf, als die beiden etwa 15 Meter weiter nach Oben rasten. "Harry!" sie drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihn an zu schreien. Doch als sie sein Lächeln sah, vergaß sie wütend zu sein. "Geh ja nicht höher!" "Was?", rief er, obwohl er sie sehr gut hören konnte. "Ich soll höher fliegen?". Er zog seinen Besen fast senkrecht nach Oben und ihr Körper fiel komplett gegen seinen. Harry hätte gelogen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass ihm das ganze nicht gefiel. "Harry!!", schrie Hermine. Er flog wieder waagerecht und die beiden schwebten nun hoch über den Tribünen. "Hermine, öffne deine Augen und schau.", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr. "Die Aussicht ist fantastisch."  
  
Sie atmete ein paar mal tief ein. Harry hatte wahrscheinlich recht und sie vertraute ihm. Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge und schließlich auch das andere. Dann keuchte sie überrascht auf. "Was habe ich dir gesagt?", fragte Harry und war mit ihrer Reaktion sehr zufrieden.  
  
"Das. wow. das ist fantastisch!" Hermine konnte von hier oben alles sehen! Hogwarts, den See, die Berge und sogar die funkelnden Lichter von Hogsmeade. "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt.", sagte Harry selbstgefällig. "Ja ja.", sagte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Willst du auch einmal lenken?", fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ich?" Hermine war überrascht. "Du willst, dass ich lenke?" "Sicher, es ist ziemlich einfach." Harry lenkte den Besen etwas tiefer hinunter. "Ich werde dir zuerst helfen und dann kannst du es alleine versuchen." Er legte seine Hände über ihre. Hermine spürte wieder ihr Schwindelgefühl als Harry sie berührte. "O- okay.", stammelte sie.  
  
"Du musst nur so nach vorne drücken." Er zeigte ihr ein paar Minuten lang, wie es funktionierte und legte schließlich seine Arme wieder um ihre Taille. "Leicht!" "Das macht Spaß!", sagte sie und lenkte den Besen nach links und rechts. "Willst du weiter nach Oben?", fragte Harry und Hermine nickte. "Zieh ihn nach Oben, wie ich es getan habe." Sie lachte auf, als der Besen 10 Meter nach oben flog. Harry lachte leise in sich hinein, weil sie sich so freute. Nach einer halben Stunde fand Hermine, dass sie genug geflogen war und sie war stolz darauf, dass sie ohne Verletzung wieder auf dem Boden landete. "Siehst du, du warst super!" Harry war glücklich, dass er sie zum Fliegen gebracht hatte.Hermine hatte noch immer rote Wangen vom Fliegen und vom Gefühl, den Jungen den sie liebte neben sich zu haben. "Das war super." "Du bist ein Naturtalent.", grinste Harry und hielt die große Tür für sie auf. "Das sollten wir wieder einmal machen." "Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und Schmetterlinge bevölkerten ihren Bauch. "Ja, sicher!", sagte er. "Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Ich lasse nicht jeden auf meinem Feuerblitz reiten." "Gut.", sagte sie schüchtern. Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass er sie schon wieder anstarrte. Die Art, wie sie ihr Haar um ihren Zeigefinger wickelte, ihre großen braunen Augen, die Art, wie ihre Kleidung ihre Figur betonte, nicht so eng wie die Umhänge der meisten anderen Mädchen. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment extrem zu ihr hingezogen. Vielleicht weil sie ihm so vertraute, oder weil er sich so gut in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte. Harry wollte sie küssen, mehr als er alle anderen jemals küssen wollte. Er wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als sie sprach. "Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt wohl besser ins Bett.", sagte Hermine sanft. "Danke, Harry." "Ähm. sicher." Harry erwachte wieder aus seiner Trance. "Ich hatte viel Spaß." "Ich seh dich dann morgen." Sie winkte ihm zu, drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinunter. Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und blickte ihr nach. Er musste es jetzt zugeben. Er war drauf und dran sich in sie zu verlieben.  
  
"Er ist mit dir GEFLOGEN?", fragte Blaise aufgeregt, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. "Fantastisch!" Sie packte Hermine und umarmte sie. "Es war bloß fliegen.", protestierte Hermine und löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Es ist nichts passiert, es war nicht so wie du denkst." "Es ist nichts passiert weil du es ja nicht wolltest.", grinste Blaise böse. Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme. "Du kennst mich einfach zu gut." "Ich mag vielleicht schlecht in Muggelkunde sein, aber ich bin verdammt gut wenn es um dich geht Hermine.", sagte Blaise und setzte sich neben sie. "Ich will Details und zwar Unmengen von ihnen!" Die nächste halbe Sunde verbrachte Hermine damit jedes auch noch so kleine Detail zu erzählen. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte auf seinem Besen zu sitzen, seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen, wie Harrys Umhang sie wärmte, wie sie hoch über Hogwarts schwebten und sie nicht einmal Angst hatte... "Du hast Sterne in deinen Augen!", bemerkte Blaise und hüpfte vom Sofa. "Du hast ihn geküsst!" "Hab' ich nicht!", sagte Hermine. "Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass nichts passiert ist!" "Wieso wirst du dann so rot?", fragte Blaise und tänzelte im ganzen Raum herum. "Hermine und Harry haben GEKNUTSCHT! Hermine und Harry haben GEKNUTSCHT!" "Könntest du bitte endlich mal die Klappe halten?", zischte Hermine und richtete sich auf. "Justin ist im nächsten Raum und ich will mich jetzt wirklich nicht mit ihm befassen." "Ja,ja." Blaise senkte ihre Stimme. "Hermine und Harry haben geknutscht!" Hermine rollte ihre Augen. "Wer braucht schon Feinde wenn man Freunde wie dich haben kann?" sie zog eine Schnute und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Er liebte das Make-up, darum hat er dich auch mit zum Fliegen genommen!", sagte Blaise und umarmte sich selbst.  
  
"Danke Blaise. Du meinst also, dass er mich nur mag weil ich so hergerichtet war, das boostet mein Selbstvertrauen wirklich.", zischte Hermine. "Oh Hermine. Das habe ich nicht so gemeint." Blaise ließ sich neben sie fallen. "Es ist nur so, das die Jungs dich erst dann richtig bemerkten, wenn du dich ein bisschen herrichtest. Morgen werden wir..."  
  
"Nein, morgen werde ich mich selbst herrichten.", meinte Hermine. "Ich mag den Weg wie ich bin, einfach natürlich."  
  
"Nur ein bisschen wie heute.", nervte Blaise. "Wir werden sehen.", sagte Hermine etwas unentschlossen. "Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." "Ok,ok." Blaise wusste wann sie aufhören musste. "Bis morgen." Hermine wünschte Blaise noch eine gute Nacht und verließ den Gemeindschaftsraum. Als sie in ihr Nachthemd schlüpfte, zierte ein großes Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie hoffte, dass sie über mehr als nur Harry's Besen träumen würde.  
  
**** Einen Monat später am Valentinstag ****  
  
"Ich verabscheue diesen Feiertag.", sagte Hermine. Sie beobachtete ein bisschen eifersüchtig wie drei Jungs zu ihr und Blaise kamen und ihrer besten Freundin Pralinenschachteln und rote Rosen überreichten.  
  
"Oh Hermine, das ist doch nicht so schlimm.", meinte Blaise hinter einem Berg von Blumen.  
  
"Das sagst du so leicht.", murmelte Hermine und richtete ihre und Blaise's Taschen bequemer auf ihren Schultern. Sie hatte den Valentinstag schon immer gehasst weil sie nie auch nur eine einzige Blume, Praline oder Karte bekommen hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie sich immer nur zurückgelehnt und alle anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts beobachtet als sie sich über schnulzige Karten oder pinke Herzen kreischten und quietschten.  
  
"Hi Blaise!" ein stotternder Seamus Finnigan lief auf die beiden Mädchen zu. "Ich habe diese hier für sich gekauft!" Er reichte Blaise zwei Dutzend rote Rosen. "Danke Seamus." Blaise schenkte ihm ein perfektes Lächeln. Sie war wieder netter zu ihm und Dean, seit sich die beiden öffentlich bei Hermine entschuldigt hatten, aber wirklich interessiert an ihnen war sie nicht. Sie packte alle Blumen zu einem riesigen Strauß zusammen. "Wie süß von dir."  
  
Seamus grinste und murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Oh uh... Fröhlicher Valentinstag Hermine.", sagte er und stolperte davon. Hermine rollte ihre Augen. "Ich denke, ich werde das Frühstück lieber auslassen und gleich ins Klassenzimmer gehen.", stöhnte sie. Das letzte das sie wollte war in die Große Halle zu gehen und zu sehen wie alle Mädchen sich Harry zu Füßen warfen.  
  
"Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen.", sagte Blaise standhaft und streckte die Blumen von sich weg um Hermine besser sehen zu können. "Außerdem wolltest du Harry doch dein Geschenk geben, oder?" "Nicht vor der gesamten Großen Halle!", sagte Hermine. "Und wenn du schon so viele Blumen und Pralinen bekommen hast will ich erst gar nicht daran denken wie viele er schon hat."  
  
"Sei nicht eifersüchtig.", meinte Blaise und mied die Dornen an ihren Rosen um sich nicht zu verletzten. "Wie wäre es wenn ich dir diese Blumen zum halten geben würde? damit würde es so aussehen als ob du auch Verehrer hättest." "Also ob die Leute das glauben würden.", Hermine rollte ihre Augen abermals. "Ist ja auch egal. Ich werde ihn einfach nicht beachten."  
  
"Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es gesehen habe.", grinste Blaise. "Könntest du die Tür für mich öffnen?" Die Mädchen hatten die Große Halle erreicht. Hermine schob die Tür mit ihrer Schulter auf und Blaise rannte zu ihrem Platz um die Blumen gut unter zu bringen. "Autsch!", grummelte sie, als sie sich an einer Dorne verletzte. Hermine hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und versuchte nicht in Richtung Gryffindortisch zu blicken. Um sie herum konnte sie das Gekreische ihrer Klassenkameraden hören, die sich gegenseitig dumme Karten und billige Schokolade schenkten. Sie versuchte auch ihren Neid zu verbergen, da sie von all dem Treiben ausgeschlossen war.  
  
Sie setzte sich neben Blaise, dankbar dafür, dass die Pralinen und Rosen außerhalb ihrer sichtweite auf dem Boden lagen. Hermine nahm ein Stück Toast und knabberte an ihm herum obwohl es ziemlich trocken war. Sie brauchte einfach eine Beschäftigung für ihre Hände.  
  
"Hallo Hermine!", sie blickte auf als sie Harrys stimme hörte. Er bahnte sich gerade seinen Weg um den Hufflepuff Tisch und hatte ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Hallo Harry." Sie lächelte ihn nervös an."Ich wollte dir nur einen schönen Valentinstag wünschen.", meinte Harry und seine hypnotisierenden smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten."Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und stand auf. Ihr Herzschlag stieg unter seinem Blick. "Für dich." Harry zog eine große Schachtel hinter seinem Rücken heraus. Es schien so als ob die gesamte Große Halle nur den beiden zu sah.Hermine konnte sich ein großes Lächeln nicht verkneifen als sie das Band und das Geschenkspapier vorsichtig entfernte. "Oh!", keuchte sie und zog ein langes elfenbeinfarbenes Nachthemd aus der Schachtel."Das ist für später.", flüsterte Harry, schob die Schachtel beiseite und zog Hermine zu sich. "Ich hab es gesehen und wusste einfach dass es wie für dich gemacht ist." "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.", stammelte Hermine und wurde rot als sie das wunderschöne Negligee anschaute. "Sag nichts." Harry legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Nicht ein Wort." Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrem Gesicht als sich sein Mund dem ihren näherte. Hermine konnte kaum schlucken; seine leuchtenden Augen hielten ihre fest in ihrem Bann. Bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst, seine Hände schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und zogen ihren Körper eng an seinen. Sie nahm seine Wange in ihre Hand und fuhr seine Gesichtskonturen nach als sie ihren Mund für ihn öffnete und ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig berührten und erkundeten.  
  
Harry nahm seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte und reinigte den Slytherintisch mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. Er hob sie auf und legte sie auf den Tisch, seinen Mund immer noch hungrig auf ihren gepresst. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihrem Körper entlang und berührte die Seiten ihrer Brüste. "Ohhh!", stöhnte Hermine als er ihren Nacken mit ihren Lippen attackierte; sie hob ihren Rücken als seine Küsse heißer und dominanter wurden.  
  
"Mensch, gib mir diesen Toast wenn er wirklich so faszinierend ist.", unterbrach Blaise's Stimme Hermine.  
  
"Was?", Hermine kam aus ihrem Tagtraum und schaute ihre beste Freundin an.  
  
"Du hast diesen Toast fünf Minuten lang angestarrt als ob er Harry's Gesicht oben hätte.", neckte Blaise.  
  
Hermines Gesicht wurde rot. "Sag doch nicht so einen Blödsinn Blaise. " schnappte sie und biss in den Toast. Sie starrte ihre Freundin böse an und blickte schließlich wie gewohnt zum Gryffindortisch. Ihr Herz rutschte etwas tiefer als sie sah, dass ihre Vorhersage richtig war. Die Sitze neben Harry waren voll mit Geschenken wie Blumen, Muggel Luftballons, Pralinen, Zuckerherzen und drei große Haufen Valentinskarten.  
  
"Mit so was kann ich nie wetteifern." Murmelte Hermine düster.  
  
Harry starrte auf die Massen von Geschenken um ihn herum. Es war wirklich unglaublich, wirklich, wenn man nur den ganzen Stress bedachte des diese Mädchen auf sich genommen hatten und das nur für ihn. Er hatte von der Hälfte aller Mädchennamen auf diesen Karten und Geschenken noch nie etwas gehört.  
  
Als er aufblickte, starrte er direkt zu Hermine Granger. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer als er beobachtete, wie sie mit ihrer Freundin Blaise Zabini redete, die ebenfalls mit Geschenken überhäuft wurde. Er und Hermine waren sich, in seiner Sicht, im letzten Monat ziemlich nahe gekommen und sahen sich jetzt als gute Freunde, aber Harry wusste dass er mehr wollte.  
  
Als er sie beobachtete konnte er sehen, dass sie versuchte fröhlich vor ihrer Freundin zu wirken, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie nicht wirklich glücklich war. Höchstwahrscheinlich weil Blaise so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam und sie nicht. Harrys Augen verengten sich als ihm eine Idee kam; er nahm ein weißes Stück Pergament von Neville Longbottom und packte eine Feder. Schnell zeichnete er eine Tintenskizze von einer tagträumenden Hermine, wie er sie erst vor ein paar Minuten gesehen hatte. Die Skizze war ziemlich detailiert und lebensnah wenn man bedachte, dass er nur zehn Minuten dafür gebraucht hatte. Er rollte es zusammen und band ein rotes Band um es herum.  
  
"Dean.", Harry stieß seinen Freund an. "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und das zu Hermine bringen?" "Sicher." Dean war ziemlich aufgeregt, da er eine Chance hatte zu Blaise zu gehen. Er nahm eine von Harrys Rosen und ging zum Slytherintisch.  
  
"Hi Blaise!", grinste Dean. "Das ist für dich.", meinte er und reichte ihr die rote Rose. "Danke Dean.", antwortete Blaise höflich.  
  
"Und das ist für dich Hermine, von Harry.", sagte Dean und reichte ihr die Pergamentrolle.  
  
"Oh. uh. danke.", murmelte Hermine und wurde rot. Blaise grinste sie an als Dean zum Gryffindortisch zurück rannte. "Was denkst du was es ist?", fragte sie leise. "Öffne es." Blaise war genau so interessiert wie Hermine. Sie zog das Band weg und rollte das Pergament auseinander.  
  
"Oh!", keuchte Hermine und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war ein Portrait von ihr; er hatte sie offensichtlich beobachtet, als sie am tagträumen war. Ihre Augen waren etwas vernebelt und sie hatte einen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Das ist fantastisch!", sagte Blaise und starrte auf die Zeichnung. Hermine fühlte sich als ob sie ertrinken würde, er hatte das gemacht, diese wundervolle Skizze von ihr. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hob sie ihre Augen vom Bild und traf seine auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, hob eine Augenbraue und nickte in Richtung Tür. Sie nickte ihm zu, und stand auf um ihn zu treffen, ein Lächeln erblühte auf ihren Lippen.  
  
Harry grinste und stand ebenfalls auf; er hatte es fast geschafft als jemand seinen Namen rief. "Harry Potter!", er drehte sich um und sah wie ein Rotschopf auf ihn zurannte bevor er fast von dieser Person zu Boden gerissen wurde. "Hast du mein Geschenk bekommen?", Schrie Ginny Weasley laut. "Uhm. ja Ginnym danke." Harry versuchte sich zu befreien doch sie hing wie eine Klette an ihm. "Ich habe diese Blumen nur für dich gepflückt und die Pralinen magst du am liebsten." Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Hermine spürte einen Kloß der die Größe eines Basketballs hatte in ihrem Hals als sie sah wie Ginny sich an Harry heranmschmiss. Warum schob er sie nicht von sich weg, wunderte sich Hermine. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich nur freundschaftliche Gefühle Hermine gegenüber. Blaise trat hinter Hermine. "Komm schon Hermine, wir kommen zu spät.", Blaise warf Ginny einen bösen Blick zu. "denk nicht über sie nach, sie ist Hogwarts' Hure. Ich bin überrascht dass sie mit keinem der lehrer schläft." Sie stoppte als sie Hermines langes Gesicht sah. "Aber er hat sie nicht einmal weggeschubst.", sagte Hermine leicht deprimiert. Sie rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen. "Hey.", Blaise stoppte und warf alle ihre Geschenke auf den Boden. "Von wem hat er dieses Bild gemalt?" "Mir.", sagte Hermine "Ich wetted ass er das nur für dich getan hat und sonst für keine. Nur für dich.", sagte Blaise bestimmt. "Ich will kein so langes Gesicht mehr sehen." Hermine zog trotzdem eine Schnute. "Du weißt ja gar nicht wie ich mich jetzt fühle.", sagte sie und half Blaise mit ihren Geschenken. "Du hast alle zwei Meter einen neuen Verehrer." "Alle zwei Meter?", Blaise rümpfte ihre Nase. "das ist lächerlich Hermine. "Sie machte eine Pause und grinste schließlich. "Eher alle zwei Zentimeter." Diese Aussage war so abgehoben dass Hermine sich nicht helfen konnte und loslachte. Blaise lächelte zufrieden. "Na bitte, das ist genau die Hermine die ich sehen will. Lachend und glücklich weil der Junge den sie liebt ihr ein Portrait gemalt hat." Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf als sie ins Klassenzimmer traten. *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Hermine blickte Blaise nach, als diese zum Ravenclawtisch hinüber ging um ihr Date ab zu holen. Fast jeder hatte einen Partner mit dem er einen romantischen Abend in Hogsmeade machen würde, doch Hermine würde ihren Abend wie immer in der Bibliothek verbringen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über keine Chance mit Harry zu reden um ihm für das Bild zu danken und war sich nicht sicher ob er an diesem Abend mit ihr arbeiten würde. `Wahrscheinlich nicht` dachte sie, er hatte sicher ein date.  
  
Sie bückte sich um ihre Bücher zu holen und richtete sich wieder auf. Eine rote Rose lag auf dem Pergament auf dem sie Notizen gemacht hatte. "Einen schönen Valentinstag.", grinste Harry sie an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe damit es nicht zu breit wurde. Ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und sein Lächeln brachte sie dazu sich zu fühlen als ob sie gerade in ein warmes Bad eingetaucht wäre. "Ich. uh." Hermine schluckte. "Danke Harry", brachte sie heraus. Harry grinste breiter und spürte wie er rot wurde. "Gern geschehen." Er bückte sich schüchtern zu ihr hinunter. "Ich habe gehofft, dass es dir gefallen würde." Hermine nahm die Rose und berührte ihre seidenen Blütenblätter. "Sie ist wunderschön. Noch nie hat mir jemand Blumen geschenkt." sie blickte zu ihm auf: "Und das Bild habe ich geliebt." "Wirklich?", Harrys Augen leuchteten. "Ich habe es heute Morgen, ehe ich es Dean mitgegeben habe, gemalt. Du hast so ausgesehen als ob du eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen könntest." Hermine setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf. "Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass Leute sich groß um mich kümmern, ganz besonders am Valentinstag." Sie schwang ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter. "So. was machst du heute Abend?", fragte sie vorsichtig als sie aus der Großen Halle gingen. "Ich werde mit dir lernen, was sonst?", grinste Harry. Hermine blieb abrupt stehen. "Heißt das etwas, dass du nicht nach Hogsmeade hinunter gehst wie jeder andere auch?", fragte sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass er auch ein Date haben würde. Harry seufzte auf, "Nein, Hogsmeade ist zu dieser Zeit viel zu vollgestopft und ich bin kein großer Fan von Großen Menschenansammlungen." Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, so sehr freute sie sich darüber, dass Harry den Valentinstag mit ihr verbringen würde. Auch wenn sie in der Bibliothek sein würden und nicht in Hogsmeade. "das ist die schönste Rose die ich je gesehen habe." Hermine roch an der Blüte. "Hast du sie etwas aus der riesigen Menge Rosen herausgezogen die du heute bekommen hast?", fragte sie neckend. "Wieso denkst du so was?", Harry klang ein bisschen verletzt von ihren Worten. "Ich musste während des Mittagessens davon schleichen um sie zu bekommen." Er atmete tief durch. Hermine fühlte sich sofort schlecht da sie genau wusste, dass sie ihm weh getan hatte. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe gesehen dass du so viele Blumen.", sie musste gegen den Impuls ihre Arme um ihn zu werfen kämpfen. Harry blickte sie an, "Ich würde dir nie etwas geben, das ich von jemand anderem bekommen habe. So etwas ist respektlos und faul und ich bin keines von beiden." Sie blickte in seine Augen und schmolz förmlich dahin. "Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe." sie blickte weg. "Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass ich solche Situationen nicht gewohnt bin." Harry lächelte. "Ist schon ok, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. So-was machen wir heute Abend?"  
  
"Oh." Hermine legte die Rose vorsichtig auf den Tisch und durchsuchte ihre Tasche. "Wir haben schon fast alles fertig. Wir haben uns schon durch alle Jahrhunderte der Hexenverbrennung durch gearbeitet." Sie ging kurz einen Stapel Pergament durch. "Eigentlich müssen wir das ganze nur noch in eine Reinform bringen." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte sie an. "wann ist noch mal der Abgabetermin?" Hermine blickte kurz auf. "Wir haben Zeit bis zum 17. April.", meinte sie. "Aber ich denke dass wir bis zur ersten Märzwoche fertig sind, weil wir schon so viel gemacht haben." Harry nickte. "Da stimme ich zu. Wir liegen sehr gut in der Zeit. Beide setzten sich und begannen mehrere Bücher durch zu blättern; der einzige Laut zwischen den beiden war eine Weile lang das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament. Manchmal blickte Hermine vorsichtig auf um Harry kurz an zu sehen. Sie bemerkte zum ersten mal, dass seine Brillengläser zerkratzt waren. Plötzlich formte sich eine Idee, was sie ihm zum Valentinstag geben könnte, in ihrem Kopf. In sich hineinlächelnd begann sie weiter zu schreiben. Harry bewegte sich ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl und er stahl einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine. Sie hatte gerade begonnen mit einer Haarsträhne zu spielen, als sie den Texte eines Buches durch las. Er bemerkte ihr schlankes Gesicht; ihre Augen waren auf die Seite geheftet, die sie gerade las. Er atmete tief ein und bemerkte den Weg, wie sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte. Hermine blickte genau in diesem Moment auf und die Augen der beiden trafen sich. Er schaute sie an; diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Die beiden starrten sich lange an, doch das Schlagen von Flügeln riss sie aus dieser Trance. Hermine schaute ungern weg. "Eine Eule? In der Bibliothek?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Sieht so aus." Zu ihrer großen Überraschung flog die Eule zu ihr und ließ ein großes Paket vor ihr fallen. "Für mich?", fragte sie überrascht und fühlte sich irgendwie dumm. Harry schaute für einen Moment weg, wer würde ihr ein Geschenk schicken? Harry fühlte wie sein Blut zu köcheln anfing, als er nur daran dachte, dass ein anderer Junge ihr etwas süßes und romantisches schicken würde. Ein anderer Junge, würde sie dazu bringen rot zu werden und zu giggeln. Er mochte die ganze Sache kein bisschen, denn er wollte der einzige sein der solche Reaktionen aus Hermine herausbrachte! "Von wem ist das Geschenk?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass er nicht so verbittert klang, wie er sich fühlte.  
  
Hermine bemerkte Harrys Reaktion und wusste daher, dass es nicht von ihm kam. "Ich weiß es nicht." Sie zog eine Karte aus einem pinken Umschlag. Ihr Gesicht verkrampfte sich.  
  
"Es ist von Justin." Harry presste ein Lächeln hervor obwohl er sich im Geheimen dachte wie sehr er diesen Trottel hasste. "Was steht auf der Karte?"  
  
"Für MEINEN Valentinsschatz.", las Hermine. Auf der Vorderseite klebte ein Foto von einem Jungen der ein Mädchen fest in seinen Armen hielt. "Wir können wieder zusammen kommen wenn du das geöffnet hast. Justin." Hermine blickte auf und rümpfte ihre Nase. "Das ist... romantisch." Harry nickte, "Eher abartig, wenn du mich fragst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er denkt schon automatisch, dass du in seine Arme fallen wirst wenn du erst siehst was er dir gegeben hat, was immer das auch ist." Er tippte das Paket mit seinem Zauberstab an. "Ich habe schon fast Angst davor nach zu sehen was da drin ist.", meinte Hermine, aber nach einem kurzen Blick zu Harry begann sie damit, dass Paket vorsichtig auf zu wickeln. Sie öffnete die Box mit ihren Fingernägeln und keuchte auf. Harry zeriss es fast. Auf der einen Seite wollte er sehen was Hermine bekommen hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er es verbrennen, was immer 'Es' auch war. Doch seine Neugierde siegte und er räusperte sich. "Und, was hast du von Mister Romantik bekommen?" Hermine kämpfte hart mit sich selbst um nicht los zu lachen als sie eine leuchtend pinke Unterhose in die Luft hielt. Sie beobachtete, wie Harrys Augen groß wurden und drehte die Unterhose um. Auf der Hinterseite war in großen blinkenden Lettern JUSTIN hinaufgedruckt. "Nur damit du's weißt, ich trage keine pinken Sachen, schon gar nicht wenn es sich um so ein... interessantes Pink handelt." Ihre Stimme war mit Gelächter getränkt.  
  
Harry war zwar noch immer geschockt, doch er konnte sich nicht verkneifen los zu lachen. Diese Unterhose war das wohl Dämlichste das er je gesehen hatte. "Wer um Himmels Willen findet so was attraktiv?" Harry hielt sich seine Seiten, die vor lauter Lachen schmerzten. "Justin." War Hermines simple Antwort als sie die Unterhose wieder in die Box fallen ließ. "Oh, da ist ja noch was! Parfüm!" sie holte einen schweren Behälter heraus. "Eau de MoorFeuer." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Sie öffnete die Flasche und roch vorsichtig daran nur um sie sofort wieder weg zu ziehen und hustend nach frischer Luft zu schnappen. "Das... ist... so ziemlich... das schlimmste, dass ich je gerochen habe!", keuchte sie. Sie reichte Harry die Flasche. "Urgh, was ist das für ein Gestank?", Harrys Zehennägel krümmten sich schon fast vor Ekel. "Das soll Parfüm sein? Das riecht ja wie ein totes Stinktier!" Hermine hielt sich eine Hand vor ihren Mund, da sich Übelkeit in ihr breit machte. So schnell sie konnte, schloss sie die Flasche wieder und warf sie in die Box. Die beiden Teenager fächerten sich gegenseitig frische Luft zu. "Also wirklich!", schnaubte sie als sie endlich wieder frei atmen konnten. "Wenn er WIRKLICH denkt mich mit diesem Müll zurück zu gewinnen..." "Kann er sich auf was gefasst machen." Beendete Harry ihren Satz. Beide grinsten sich an als Hermines Gehirn wieder auf Höchstform lief. "Ich habe eine Idee,", sagte sie schelmisch und packte die Box. "Aber du solltest dir besser wieder deine Nase zuhalten. Harry verlor keine Zeit und hielt sich seine Nase zu. Hermine atmete tief ein, dann öffnete sie die Flasche und tränkte die Unterhose mit dem schrecklichen Parfüm. Sie nahm die Unterhose und trug sie zu Justins Tasche hinüber, die neben einem Tisch lag. Hermine warf die Unterhose hinein und schüttete den Rest des Parfüms über seine Bücher.  
  
"Das sollte ihm eine Lehre erteilen.", sagte sie, kam zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich neben Harry. Harry nahm seine Hand von seinem Mund und starrte sie schockiert an. Plötzlich lachte er laut los. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das eben gemacht hast!" Hermine blickte ihn an und lächelte. "Was habe ich denn gemacht? Vielleicht habe ich ja Rache ausgeübt, für all die Dinge die er mir angetan hat." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, "Du bist mir ja eine Hermine.", grinste er. "Was meinst du damit?", Hermines Stimme zitterte ein wenig. "Du überraschst mich.", Harry rang nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich hätte doch nie daran gedacht, das du so etwas machen würdest." "Justin macht mich so wütend. Er behandelt mich schrecklich und denkt ernsthaft, dass seine dummen Geschenke und seine gebieterischen Worte mich dazu bringen werden wieder zu ihm zu kriechen.", sagte Hermine wütend. "Du verdienst sowieso jemand besseren als diesen Trottel.", sagte Harry. 'wie mich' beendete er den Satz in seinem Kopf. Hermine blickte auf und war überrascht wie nah er ihr war. Harrys Augen bohrten in ihre; keiner von beiden konnte wegschauen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er sich ihr immer weiter näherte, dann spürte sie schon fast seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. 'Habe ich schon Wahnvorstellungen?", schrie sie in ihren Gedanken als er sein Gesicht immer näher zu ihrem bewegte. 'Bei Merlins Bart, er wird mich küssen!" Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher was er da eigentlich tat; es war als ob seine Lippen magnetisch von ihren angezogen wurden. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam, als er sich ihr weiter näherte. "HA!", eine laute Stimme riss die beiden aus ihrem Moment. "Finch Fletchley trägt stinkende pinke Unterwäsche!" rief Draco Malfoy giggelnd (A/N weiß jemand was guffawing heißt???); Er hatte gerade die krass stinkende Unterwäsche gefunden. "Wartet nur bis ich das herum erzähle!" Überglücklich stopfte er die Unterhose in seine Tasche, nur darauf bedacht den Schulsprecher in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Harry sah wie Draco sich umdrehte und den beiden zuwinkte. Er winkte niedergeschlagen zurück, seine Chance Hermine zu küssen war wieder einmal den Bach hinuntergeronnen und er war alles andere als glücklich darüber.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir, Potter! Hast du denn kein Date?", Draco setzte sich in Hermines vorherigen Stuhl gegenüber von den beiden. "Hallo, ich bin Draco Malfoy." Stellte er sich vor.  
  
"Ich bin Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich vor und nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand. Ihre Gedanken fuhren in der Zwischenzeit Achterbahn. Es hielt noch immer an dem Moment fest in dem Harrys Lippen ihre fast berührt hätten.  
  
"Es überrascht mich, dass du kein Date hast.", sagte Harry schickte Draco einen Blick der sagte, dass er später mit ihm reden musste. "Ahhh, ich treffe Ginny Weasley etwas später.", sagte er träge. Harry grinste, weil er genau wusste was passieren würde. "Und was macht ihr beide hier? Das hier ist ja eine gemütliche kleine Ecke um sich zu verkriechen." "Wir recherchieren nur für unser Geschichte der Zauberei Projekt.", antwortete Harry und Hermine nickte. "Wir sind fast fertig." "Ihr glücklichen.", meinte Draco. "Ich muss mit Parkinson arbeiten und alles was sie macht ist meinen Hintern an zu starren."  
  
Harry und Hermine versuchten nicht zu lachen. Pansy Parkinson war eine andere bekannte Schlampe in Hogwarts. Die beiden blickten sich an und lächelten.  
  
*** *** *** Eine Woche später *** *** ***  
  
Hermines Augen leuchteten als sie den Besen auf dem Quidditchfeld landete. Sie und Harry waren wieder einmal draußen beim Fliegen und ihre Höhenangst war schon fast geheilt. Sie waren an diesem Abend höher geflogen als je zuvor und sie hatte die komplette Kontrolle über den Besen.  
  
"Du warst fantastisch da oben!", grinste Harry als beide vom Besen hüpften. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du vor unseren Flugstunden noch nie geflogen bist?"  
  
"Nein, ich schwöre!" Hermines Wangen war vor lauter Aufregung gerötet  
  
"Ok, ok.", meinte Harry. Die beiden gingen wieder zurück ins Schloss. "Nächste Woche werden wir das noch einmal machen. Du wirst ein Profi sein bevor du es überhaupt realisierst!"  
  
"Großartig.", sagte Hermine glücklich als sie Richtung Bibliothek gingen. (sie hatten dort noch immer ihre Bücher liegen, da sie kurzfristig beschlossen hatten Fliegen zu gehen) "Ich uh... Ich habe etwas für dich."  
  
"Was denn?", wollte Harry wissen. "Ähm, es ist so was wie ein nachträgliches Valentinsgeschenk. Ich habe es letzte Woche in Hogsmeade gekauft." Hermine wurde rot als sie eine kleine Box aus ihrer Tasche zog. Harry nahm es und packte es neugierig aus. Es war eine schlanke, flache helle Holzschatulle und auf ihr stand in roten Lettern Harry James Potter. Als er sie öffnete sah er, dass das Innere mit rotem Samt ausgepolstert war.  
  
"Es ist ein Brillenetui, in Gryffindor Farben." Hermies Gesicht war knallrot. "Ich habe gesehen, dass deine Gläser ein wenig zerkratzt sind und habe mir gedacht, dass du keinen Platz für sie hattest..." Sie wurde unterbrochen als Harry einen Schritt nach vorne nahm und sie umarmte. "Das ist wundervoll, Hermine.", murmelte er in ihr Haar. Harry spürte wie ihre Hände langsam um seine Hüfte strichen. "noch nie hat mir jemand so etwas gekauft." "Nun ja, es ist nicht wirklich viel.", murmelte Hermine, die seine Umarmung in vollen Zügen genoss. Er roch so gut, wie Schweiß und Holz und Pinie in einem. "Ich finde, dass es ein sehr gut überlegtes Geschenk ist.", sagte Harry und löste ungern die Umarmung. "Ich werfe meine Brille immer auf meinen Nachttisch und so zerkratzen sie ziemlich leicht." "Ich bin froh, dass du es magst.", Hermine war stolz auf sich. Beide blickten nach Oben als die Lichter der Bibliothek gedimmt wurden. Das war das Signal, dass bald geschlossen werden würde. "Ich denke, dass wir uns dann morgen wieder sehen werden.", sagte Harry und tätschelte ihren Arm. "Harry?", sagte Hermine sanft als er sich umdrehte.  
  
"Ja?", fragte er und blickte sie an. "Ich habe eine dumme Bitte an dich.", sie blickte auf ihre Schuhe.  
  
"Was ist?". Er ging wieder zu ihr. "Nun ja.", Hermine zog an ihrem Umhang. "Justin hat irgendwie herausgefunden, dass ich diejenige war, die das Parfüm in seine Tasche geschüttet hat und jetzt verfolgt er mich immer wieder in den Gängen..." "Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?", Harry legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
  
"Er ähm.", Hermine blickte nervös weg. "Er hat mich gegen die Wand geschoben als ich das letzte Mal nach unserer Lernsession in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen bin..." "Warum hast du mir dass nicht schon früher gesagt?", wollte Harry wissen. "Ich wollte kein großen Tamtam wegen so etwas machen.", antwortete Hermine. "Wenn ich ihn ignoriere geht er normalerweise weg. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt wenn er mich mit dir zusammen sieht."  
  
Harry nickte und ließ sie los. "Kein Problem.", sagte er und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. "Aber du musst mir von nun an sagen, wenn er irgendetwas macht... du solltest dich nicht wegen so etwas sorgen."  
  
"Ich weiß." Hermines Blick war gesenkt als sie ihre Tasche aufnahm. Die beiden gingen stumm den Korridor entlang. "Bist du böse auf mich?" "Nein! Natürlich nicht!", sagte Harry schnell. Er stoppte und sah sie an. "Hermine, es ist bloß... Ich will nicht dass er dir weh tut." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hätte ihr fast gesagt, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, aber es war noch nicht an der Zeit. Stattdessen nahm Harry ihr die schwere Tasche ab.  
  
"Danke.", sagte sie leise und die beiden gingen weiter, die Stille zwischen den beiden war dieses mal aber angenehm. "Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, Harry.", sagte sie, als sie beim Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. "Für dich mache ich das gerne.", sagte er und reichte ihr ihre Tasche. Ihre Hände berührten sich, als sie ihm die Tasche abnahm und beide keuchten auf als die Spannung zwischen ihnen spürten. Hermine suchte seine Augen; sie hatten sich von seinem normalen smaragdgrün in ein Waldgrün verdunkelt. Warum blickte er sie so an, wunderte sie sich, wenn er diese Spannung auch gespürt hatte dann... Hermine schwankte ein wenig unter seinem intensiven Blick. "Hermine. ich." Harry konnte nicht weiter sprechen als sie sich anstarrten. Sie konnte ebenfalls nichts sagen, als er ihre Wange mit seinen Fingern berührte. Ihr Atem kam in kurzen, erregten Keuchern als seine Lippen sich auf ihre zu bewegten. Harry sah wie sich ihre Augen schlossen, sie wollte das so sehr wie er wollte, das konnte er spüren. Er senkte seinen Mund noch mehr; seine Lippen berührten ihre leicht... "So, wir haben also eine neue Hogwarts Schlampe, wie ich sehe!", Justin Finch Fletchley kam gerade um die Ecke und starrte böse auf die beiden. Harry starrte ihn kalt an. "Geh hinein, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern.", sagte er und schob Hermine zur Tür. Sie sagte das Passwort und starrte zurück zu ihm. "Geh!", sagte er und sie verschwand. Dann drehte er sich zu Justin zurück. "Was machst du mit meiner Freundin?", fragte er spottend. "Sie ist nicht deine Freundin.", sagte Harry kalt, er wollte sein Temperament nicht verlieren. "Du bist das Arschloch, das sie betrogen hat; Hermine will nichts mit dir zu tun haben." "Du willst sie für dich haben." Harry und Justin liefen im Kreis herum und starrten sich wütend an.  
  
"Wer würde sie denn schon nicht mögen?", fragte Harry und seine Augen verengten sich. "Sie ist intelligent, sensibel und attraktiv. Ich denke mal der Grund warum du sie betrogen hast war der, dass sie zu intelligent für dich ist.""Das einzig attraktive bei ihr ist ihr Hintern; das ist das einzig wichtige.", sagte Justin und Harry ging knurrend auf ihn zu. "Pass auf was du sagst!" Harrys Augen blitzten gefährlich. Er packte Justin und schob ihn grob gegen die Wand. "Hermine ist kein Stück Hintern, oder irgend ein Stück!" "Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie es dir schon besorgt hat.", Justin grinste hämisch und sah Snape sehr ähnlich. "Was ist ein Mädchen wert, wenn sie es einem nicht richtig besorgen kann?" Harry hatte genug gehört; er zog einen Arm zurück und rammte seine Faust in Justins perfekte, gerade Nase. "Wenn ich jemals, JEMALS höre, dass du dich Hermine GENÄHERT hast...", er starrte ihn einschüchternd an. "Als ob du mich stoppen könntest.", schnaufte Justin und hielt sich seine Nase. Harry knurrte und schlug noch einmal zu und dieses mal war es ein KO Schlag. Er beobachtete wie Justin zu Boden ging. "Das fühlte sich gut an.", sagte er zu sich selbst, stieg über den ohnmächtigen Schulsprecher und ging weg. Noch ein einziges mal blickte er zum Eingang des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes und schließlich verschwand er um die Ecke.  
  
"Du hast WAS gemacht" fragte Hermine erschrocken. Ich hab ihn k.o geschlagen" Harry dachte an den Grund dafür zurück. Es war am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen gewesen, als er Hermine über Justin ausfragte." Bist du verrückt"? fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, "Du hast den Schulsprecher geschlagen? Was, wenn er zu Dumbledore geht?". "Wird er nicht"! Harry richtete seinen roten - goldenen Quidditch Umhang. Gryffindor spielte gegen Ravenclaw nach dem Mittagessen an diesem Tag. Er sollte eigentlich schon auf dem Feld sein, doch er wollte vorher noch kurz mit Hermine reden. "Sollte er mich wegen der Schlägerei verraten, wird er auch wegen seines Verhaltens gegenüber dir Ärger kriegen" "Bist du sicher?" fragte Hermine unsicher. "Ich bin es nich wert, dich in solche Schwierigkeiten zu bringen". Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig, "Das ist nicht wahr" meinte Harry. Er blickte sich um, und neigte sich dann näher zu ihr. "Ich hab mit Draco vereinbart, das er die Unterhose nicht zeigt. Es ei denn Justin macht irgendwas, dann wird seine pinke Unterhose am Hufflepuff Flaggenmast wehen" Hermine grinste, und begann zu giggeln. Harry richtete sich auf und grinste ebenfalls. "Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, als wie praktisch das Geschenk sich herausstellen würde" sagte sie zwischen ein paar Lachern. Harry schnaubte "Finch Fletcheley stellt sich selbst ein Bein, wie hat er es nur zum Schulsprecher geschafft" "Noch ein großes Geheimnis des Lebens" sagte Hermine mit einem breiten Lächeln als sie Harry anblickte. Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an, und wurden rot als sie sich an ihren beinahe Kuss gestern Nacht erinnert fühlten. "Gut...mmh. Ich denke ich geh jetzt besser zum Quidditchfeld" sagte Harry einen Moment später. "Kommst du zum Spiel?". "Na klar" sagte Hermine schnell. Wegen di.. äh Ich mein...Gryffindor". Harry fühlte das Blut in sein Gesicht steigen bei ihren Worten. "O.K, ich sehe dich dann später.heut Nacht in der Bibliothek?" Hermine versuchte ihre Verlegenheit zu verstecken. "Ich sehe dich später". Harry drehte sich um nach draußen zu gehen, er musste einfach raus um den kühlen Wind in seinem erhitzten Gesicht zu spüren. Er sprang auf seinen Besen und flog zum Quidditchfeld wo sich der Rest des Teams bereits versammelt hatte. "Wird auch Zeit Harry"! Ron, der Kapitän des Teams hielt gerade seine Aufmunterungsrede. "Entschuldige" sagte Harry "Ich musste noch mit jemanden sprechen und hab dabei die Zeit vergessen" "Wie auch immer, wir wissen das wir das beste Team sind.".. fuhr Ron fort. Harry hörte ihm nicht mehr zu, seine Gedanken wanderten zu Hermione. Er wusste nicht wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Er war sich klar, dass er seine Gefühle deutlich gemacht hatte als er vorigen Abend versucht hatte sie zu küssen. Aber er war sich nicht über sie sicher, sie hatte keine großen Veränderungen im Umgang mit ihm gezeigt. Harry wandte sich wieder dem Team zu als Huw Watlins und Alyssa Withley, beide 5. Klässler, ankündigten: " Wir haben Weasley Potter, Radcliffe, Watson, Adams, Dunn and Swieca!". Alyssa schrie die Namen heraus als sie um das Feld flogen. Die Menge, hauptsächlich Gryffindors und Slytherins mit ein paar Hufflepuff brüllten wie wild als Harry und Ron ein paar Loopings drehten und sich abklatschten. "Malfoy" schrie Huw, und die Ravenclaws sowie die meisten der Hufflepuffs wurden wild. "Reynolds! Trinity! Bickell! Campbell! Conners! Johnson!" Das Ravenclaw Team flog in Wellen über das Feld. Harry starrte zu Draco, als er einen Blick über die Slytherin Tribüne warf. Seien grünen Augen schweiften über die Menge als er versuchte Hermine ausfindig zu machen. Wenig später sah er sie mit Blaise, beide waren in ihre schwarzen Umhänge und grün-silbernen Kappen gewickelt. Ein glückliches Gefühl überkam ihn und er machte ein paar Drehungen und Sturzflüge. "Irgendwas macht dich glücklich?" bemerkte Draco als beide Teams ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten. "Das kannst du laut sagen" sagte Harry und flog zum gegenüberliegenden Platz. Mdm. Hooch ließ die Bälle frei und pfiff. Beide, Draco und Harry, beschlossen ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Geschehen auf dem Platz zuzuwenden. "Hat das irgendwas mit Hermione Granger zu tun" fragte Draco als er das Feld umrundete. Draco hielt sich ein wenig hinter Harry so dass es aussah als warte er auf Harrys Versuch den Schnatz zu fangen. Harry schaute zurück und meinte:"Ja. da liegst du richtig". "Lieg ich immer, vor allem wenn's um Frauen geht" rühmte sich Draco und machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht. Harry strahlte zu ihm zurück. " Nicht immer aber manchmal" Er schaute wieder nach vorn so das er nicht in die Tribünen krachen würde "Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll wegen ihrer Gedanken". "Was meinst du?" fragte ihn Draco. "Nun."Harry wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. "Ich hab dir doch von Finch Fletcheley erzählt, aber ich hab dir nichts von den Sachen davor erzählt"  
  
"Hast du sie geküsst oder was" fragte Malfoy, flog ein wenig vor Harry und beide gingen in den Sturzflug als ob sie dem Schnatz nachjagen würden. "Tor für Gryffindor" schrie Alyssa "10:0" "Nein" wiederholte Harry, zog den Besen scharf hoch, und erhob sich in die Luft. "Na ja, nicht richtig"! "Nicht richtig" ? Malfoy kräuselte die Lippen, sein blondes Haar hinterher fliegend. "Na ja, ich wollte und ich glaube sie auch.. und wir hätten es auch getan wenn der Idiot uns nicht unterbrochen hätte". "Er wird sie wohl kaum belästigen, nicht seitdem du ihn verprügelt hast, und ich diese pinke Unterhose hab". Beide lachten. "Aber im Ernst, glaubst du ich hätte sie küssen sollen... was wenn sie mich nicht in dieser Weise mag und dann auch nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein will" meinte Harry unsicher. "Potter, entweder du küsst sie oder ich tu es" zischte Draco, und umrundete Harry. Harry starrte seinen besten Freund mit offenem Mund an bis dieser sagte "war ja nur ein Scherz". Harrys schockierter Ausdruck wandelte sich schnell in einen sarkastischen um. "Du bist ja soooo witzig Malfoy". "Weiß ich" antwortete Malfoy, "Wirklich, sie ist ziemlich süss...sie wird kaum wegrennen wenn du ihr nen Kuss gibst" und flog mit diesen Worten über das Feld. Hermine hielt ihren Atem an als Harry und Draco in einen Sturzflug gingen und dann scharf ihre Besen hochzogen.  
  
" Irgendwann bricht er sich das Genick" sagte Hermine zu Blaise die Draco mit unverhohlenem Interesse beobachtete. "Ich versteh gar nicht dass ich nie bemerkt habe wie süß Draco Malfoy ist" meinte Blaise. "Blaise"! Hermine tippte auf ihre Schulter. "Richtig, Tschuldige...bricht sich das Genick. "Warum sagst du das, ich denke du liebst ihn" antwortete sie. "Also wirklich"! Hermine rollte die Augen und schnappte sich das Omniglass aus Blaise Hand. Das stellte sie auf Harry ein, und beobachtete ihn heimlich als er über das Feld flog. Er machte ein paar loops, nur so aus Spaß dachte sich Hermine da der Schnatz nirgendwo zu sehn war. Plötzlich stoppte er seinen Besen und schaute zu Hermine. "Beim Barte Merlins"! keuchte Hermine und lies das Omniglass fallen. "Was ist los" fragte Blaise, immer noch Draco anstarrend. "Er hat gemerkt dass ich ihn angestarrt hab" sagte Hermine peinlich berührt. "So" drehte sich Blaise um "du verdrehst ihm den Kopf letzte Nacht und dann macht es dir was aus wenn er es bemerkt"? Das Match ging noch eine ganze Weile, beide Teams punkteten und jetzt stand es 70-70 unentschieden. Harry und Draco schienen heute gelangweilt zu sein, doch jetzt konzentrierten sie sich auf den Schnatz. "Ist es das, was ihr macht wenn ihr zusammen fliegen geht" fragte Blaise als Harry einen spektakulären Sturzflug hinlegte, "Oh Gott, nein"! sagte Hermine hastig. "Er weiß wie sehr ich ähm Angst vor . mmh Höhenangst ich hab, und macht es mir sehr leicht. außer er albert rum". Hermine lächelte als sie sich erinnerte wie Harry hochgeflogen war und ihr die Gegend zeigte. Harry wich einem Torpfosten aus und suchte den Schnatz. Er hasste es wenn der Schnatz über der Gryffindortribüne war, denn durch die Farben war der Schnatz kaum auszumachen. Sein Blick streifte Draco, der um die Hufflepuff Tribüne flog, und dann schaute er wieder zu Hermine. Sie beobachtet mich durch das Omniglass konnte er schwören, und das gefiel ihm gut. "Komm schon du blödes Ding, wo bist du?" Harrys Gedanken kehrten zum Spiel zurück. Er flog noch ein paar Minuten herum als Gryffindor ein weiteres Tor schoss. Dann sah er etwas Goldenes schimmern, über der Slytherin Tribüne. Es war der Schnatz! Harry warf schnell einen Blick zu Malfoy ob dieser den Schnatz auch bemerkt hatte,. Er hatte! Draco raste auf die Slytherins zu. Harry warf sich flach auf seinen Besen und schoss nun ebenfalls darauf zu. Dracos Nimbus war keine Konkurrenz für Harrys Feuerblitz und doch waren sie dicht an dicht. "Die fliegen direkt auf uns zu" schrie das Mädchen vor Hermine. Blaise schaute erschrocken." Sie hat Recht Hermine, genau auf uns zu". Blaise duckte sich. "Harry wird uns nicht treffen" sagte Hermine ruhig, hob das Omniglas und schaute damit die beiden Jungs an. Beide wirkten extrem konzentriert. Hermine schwankte als sie den Glanz in Harrys grünen sinnlichen Augen bemerkte. "Seid ihr verrückt, ahhhhh" schrie das Mädchen vorne und Blaise zog Hermine mit sich runter. Harry und Draco glitten über die Tribüne hinweg. Die Slytherins konnten den Luftzug spüren als sie vorbeischossen. Harry packte seinen Besen mit einer Hand und lehnte sich soweit er konnte nach vorn und ergriff den Schnatz mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Harry stoppte und brach in Jubel aus als er den sich wehrenden Schnatz in den Händen hielt. Ron jubelte zurück, überglücklich das Harry wieder einmal ein Match für Gryffindor entschieden hatte. Hermine und Blaise standen auf und jubelten ihnen zu als Harry den Schnatz über den Kopf hielt. Er lächelte breit als er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ. Sein Blick traf sich mit Hermines. Sie lachte und klatschte als er seine Fäuste in die Luft stieß. Der Rest des Gryffindor Teams umzingelte Harry, glücklich schreiend und rufend. Harry wusste dass er keine Chance hatte mit Hermine zu sprechen bis sie später in der Bibliothek waren. Also feierte er mit seinem Team.  
  
Später am Abend Das war ein grandioser Sieg für dich Harry" sagte Hermine als sie das große Buch schloss welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Harry lächelte. "Danke" sagte er. Sie hatten sich nach dem Abendessen wieder in der Bibliothek getroffen und arbeiteten schon seit 2 Stunden . "Hat dir unser Überflug über die Tribüne gefallen" fragte er schelmisch. "Das war geplant"? Hermine verengte ihre Augen. "Nein" Harry riss die Augen weit auf, "Aber Draco und ich ernteten ein Lachen von allen Gesichtern" antwortete er unschuldig. "So" Hermine lächelte, "Ich bin fertig" rief sie triumphierend. Harry schaute auf sein Pergament "Ich hab noch eineinhalb Seiten vor mir". "Ha" schmunzelte Hermine. "Hermine, Hilfst du mir"? Fragte Harry sie. "Niemals!" Hermine reckte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. "Bitte" appellierte Harry erneut. "Nein" sagte Hermine, schloss ihre Augen und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. "Bitte Bitte" bettelte Harry, und schob die Unterlippe dabei vor. Hermine öffnete die Augen. "Na gut" sagte sie, und er sprang auf um sich neben sie zu setzen. "Danke Hermine" sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Hermine geriet in Verlegenheit und sagte gar nichts, sie versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren. "Ich diktiere, du schreibst" sagte sie und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe. Harry bewegte sich nervös in seinem Stuhl als er das sah. Die Erinnerungen an den Kuss letzte Nacht kehrten zurück. Er schüttelte sie aus seinen Gedanken als sie redete und er schrieb. ".und so wurde Sarah Gode 87 mal verbrannt, was bis heute ein ungebrochener Rekord ist" schloss Hermine und Harry schrieb die letzten Worte und warf seien Feder hin. "Fertig" sagte er glücklich. "Dank mir" sagte Hermine, nahm seine Rolle und legte sie zu dem anderen." Ich glaub es nicht, wir sind fertig 25 Rollen komplette Geschichte der Hexenverbrennung, das ist keine leichte Sache". "Nein, ist es nicht."sagte Harry und massierte seine Hand. "Wir sind ein gutes Team". Hermine stockte und begann dann die Rollen zusammen zu binden, "Ja, sind wir" murmelte sie und hoffte er würde auch etwas anderes damit meinen. Harry kam rüber und nahm ein paar Rollen." Ich kann dir dabei helfen" und sie arbeiteten still. Beide merkten dass ihre gemeinsamen Nächte in der Bibliothek zum Ende kamen und waren traurig darüber. "Ich frage mich was ich mit der ganzen Zeit anfangen sollt, jetzt wo wir fertig sind" sagte Hermine und versuchte ihre Stimme ganz unbekümmert klingen zu lassen. "Wir könnten noch zusammen fliegen gehen" sagte Harry schnell. "Ich muss dich noch in einen mittelmäßigen Flieger verwandeln". Beide lachten. "Ich denke, das werde ich mit der Zeit, ich glaube wenn ich mit meinem eigenen Besen fliegen müsste, ich würde nur 15ft hoch kommen" sagte Hermine. "Das wird ich dir noch beibringen" sagte Harry. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich ziemlich überzeugend sein kann". Hermine schaute nicht auf zu ihm, sie wusste er würde sie mit diesem funkelnden grünen Augen ansehen. Sie hatte Angst die Beherrschung zu verlieren und das zu vollenden was letzt Nacht nicht gelungen war. Sie waren fertig und Hermine legte die Bücher wieder zurück. "He hast du Lust raus zu gehen"? fragte Harry eine Minute später. "Was?" fragte Hermine. "Einen Spaziergang oder so was" sagte er. "Nur auf dem Boden...vielleicht auch ein kleiner Flug". "Sicher" sagte Hermine mit einer etwas höheren Stimme als sonst. "Ich muss meinen Umhang holen und das hier in den Schlafsaal zurück bringen". "Alle klar" meinte Harry, "Wie wärs, treffen wir uns am Haupteingang in 10 Minuten"? "Ok" nuschelte Hermine, nahm ihre Rollen und ging so schnell es möglich war in den Schlafsaal. Sie warf die Rollen aufs Bett und nahm sich den dicksten Umhang. Sie warf ihn sich um und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Sie schlug sich leicht auf ihre Wangen um diese rosiger zu machen, und benutzte auch das Lip Gloss welches Blaise ihr gegeben hatte. Sie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen. "Es ist nur ein Spaziergang.nur ein Spaziergang und eine Flugstunde" sagte sie zu sich selbst und rannte zurück zum Hauptgang. Harry lehnte an der Wand als sie ankam. "Fertig?" fragte er sie anlächelnd. "Ja" antwortete sie. Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie hakte sich ein. Sie musste ein lachen unterdrücken als Harry Gentleman-like ihr die Tür aufhielt. Beide traten heraus und die Luft streifte ihre Gesichter. "Ein bisschen warm für diesen beginnenden Frühling" hörte sich Hermine sagen als sie den Weg entlang gingen. "Ja ist es" antwortete Harry "Angenehm für Quidditch, nicht so warm wie letzten September". "Sieht aus als ob es Regen gibt" meinte Hermine als sie den Blick in den Himmel warf. Dunkle Wolken standen über ihnen und füllten sich schnell mit Regen. "Ja" Eine kühle Brise strich über sie beide und Hermine zitterte." Kalt "? fragte er. "Ein bisschen" sagte Hermine und schaute zu ihm auf. "Was hab ich eben gesagt, von wegen warm..." Beide glucksten. "Vielleicht...hilft das" Harry entwand sich ihrer Hand, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. "Körperwärme" sagte er ein wenig nervös. Hermine spürte plötzlich die Hitze und sie wusste das es nichts mit der Temperatur zu tun hatte. Ihr steckte ein Kloß im Hals als sie fragte "Ist es nicht zu windig für das fliegen?". "Glaub ich nicht" antwortete Harry, unterbewusst mit seiner Hand an ihrem Umhang entlang fahrend. Das war alles was Hermine tun konnte um ihn abzulenken. Sie erreichten das Feld als ein heller Blitz den Himmel durchzuckte, darauf folgend der Donner. "Das ist ein Problem" sagte Harry enttäuscht. "Gewitter". "Ja" schauderte Hermine, sie musste an das nächste Mal denken. Beide standen da und schauten in den Himmel. Und dann öffnete sich der Himmel und es regnete wie ein Wasserfall. "Lauf" rief Harry und beide rannten zurück zum Schloss. So enttäuscht Hermine auch war, sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen als sie ausrutschten und ins nasse Grass fielen. "Wir sind eh schon nass, rennen hilft uns auch nicht mehr" sagte sie. "Richtig" blinzelte Harry, seine Brille war so nass das er nicht viel sah. "Moment" sagte Hermine und nahm ihm die Brille ab. Sie griff in ihre Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie tippte die Brille damit an und sagte "Repelius". Der Regen prallte nun von seiner Brille ab, sie wurde nicht mehr nass. "Wow" rief Harry erstaunt als seine Brille aufsetzte." Das war ja großartig, woher kennst du das"? Hermine winkte ab "Ist nur ein simple Zauber". Sie standen auf und gingen weiter. Sie hob das Gesicht so dass der Regen es abkühlen konnte. "Was ist so interessant da oben" fragte Harry als er neben ihr lief und seine Schultern ihre berührten. "Nichts" sagte Hermine. "Ich liebe den Regen, manchmal wenn ich zu Hause bin geh ich raus und laufe während eines Sturms herum. Es ist sehr beruhigend". "Hab ich nie versucht" meinte Harry. "Solltest du aber, vor allem wenn du Stress hast" antwortete Hermine. Sie schüttelte ihr Haar aus. Sie wusste dass es sich später hässlich aufbäumen würde. Gut, ich bin hier mit Harry...dachte sie. Dieser Gedanke wärmte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, ein Glücksgefühl schoss durch ihren Körper. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie die Hände über ihren Kopf geworfen und begann sich wild zu drehen. Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte noch nie etwas so hinreißendes gesehen. "Was machst du da" fragte er. "Du kannst den Regen nur fühlen wenn du dich in ihm drehst" antwortete Hermine verträumt und mit geschlossenen Augen. "Nun, Jungs drehen sich nicht" sagte Harry. "Zumindest nicht allein" warf er rasch ein. Hermine stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm. "Na dann komm" antwortete sie und hielt ihre Hände hin. "Was" fragte Harry verdutzt und strich sich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. "Komm schon" wiederholte sie und nahm seine Hände. "Wir drehen uns gemeinsam". Sie lachten beide als sie in Kreisen herumwirbelten, immer näher zum Schloss mit jeder Runde. Beide waren nass auf die Knochen nass, aber sie fühlten sich wärmer als sie gegeneinander drängten, Atemlos und keuchend lehnte Harry an Hermine, "Das hat Spaß gemacht" sagte er. "Ja das hat es" antwortete sie und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um ihn direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Sie saugten die Luft in ihre Lungen. Hermine Herz schlug schneller als Harrys Augen sich verdunkelten wie in der Nacht zuvor. Sie versuchte nicht zu zittern unter diesem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Harry bewegte sein Gesicht näher zu ihrem und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sein Gesicht ruht auf ihr. Hermine bewegte ihre Hände über seine Brust. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihren Kopf zurücksinken, darauf wartend dass er seine Lippen gegen ihre presste. Er zitterte als er ihre Hände seinen Körper entlang wandern fühlte. Seine Augen schlossen sich als die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte und schließlich seine Lippen auf ihren ruhten. Hermine fühlte sich glücklich als Harrys Mund sich gegen ihren presste. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Rücken in ihre nassen Locken. Das reichte Harry nicht, er wollte mehr von ihr spüren. Vorsichtig und unsicher berührte er mit seiner Zunge ihre geschlossenen Lippen. Hermine drückte sich nun stärker gegen ihn, und als sie ihren Mund öffnete konnte sie Pfefferminz schmecken. Er musste was benutzt haben bevor sie ihn traf. An seinem Nacken mit ihrer Hand entlangfahrend streichelte sie sanft sein Haar. Sie fühlte sich so extatisch, nach 3 Jahren bekam sie das wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Sie küssten sich hungrig als ob ihre Münder was zu essen seien. Kleine Liebkosungen und leises Stöhnen war der einzige Ton neben dem Wind, Regen und Donner. Als sie sich voneinander lösten starrten sie sich an, zu mehr waren sie nicht fähig. Harry reagierte zuerst. Ein Lächeln brach aus seinem Gesicht. Hermine war kaum in der Lage zu atmen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. "Komm schon" Harry legte ihre Hand in seine und zog sie in Richtung Schloss. "Dort ist es wärmer". Hermine bemerkte die Temperatur gar nicht, sie war immer noch erstarrt. Er hatte sie geküsst. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Sie konnte immer noch die Abdrücke seiner Lippen spüren als sie in den trockenen Hauptgang traten. Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, kam zurück zu Hermine und legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte, sie wieder an sich ziehend. Das war der bedeutendste Kuss in seinem Leben und er wollte nicht dass die Gefühle wieder verschwanden. "Hermine, Ich.." begann er doch ein lautes Geräusch schrillte hinter ihnen durch die Luft. "Harry" Ginny Weasley lief durch den Korridor und rief" Ich bin so sauer auf dich". "Was" Harry blickte erschrocken als Ginny ihn ansprang, ihre Hände um seinen Nacken legend und ihre Beine um seine schlingend. Er war gezwungen, Hermine loszulassen, deren Gesicht finstere Züge annahm. "Ich hab nach dir im Gemeinschaftsraum gesucht, und als du nicht dort warst, hab ich in der Küche und Bibliothek nachgeschaut - Warum warst du draußen, es gießt in Strömen. Du könntest krank werden" sagte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf auch seine Schulter. Harry versuchte sie wegzuschieben aber Ginny war wie eine Klette. Er konnte sie nicht aus seinem Leben entfernen. "Soll ich euch alleine lassen" fragt Hermine spitz. "Das wäre toll, danke" sagte Ginny. Hermine starrte Harry noch einmal an und als er nichts sagte, drehte sie sich rum und ging schnell hinaus. "So, wir sind allein." sagte Ginny. "Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Harry mit seiner wiedererlangten Stimme und drückte sie weg. "Was getan?" fragte Ginny unschuldig mit ihrem roten Haar spielend. "Warum hast du mich so angesprungen?" Harry wurde jetzt wütend. "Nun, warum nicht" fragte Ginny "du magst mich doch oder?". "Nein, nicht in dieser Art" antwortete Harry flach und kalt. "Aber du magst SIE"? Ginny zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle wo Hermine verschwunden war. "Ja, Ja das tue ich" sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme ganz so als ob er sie abwehren wollte. Ginny schniefte: "Warum?" Harry merkte wie ihr Temperament anstieg. "Warum? Weil sie ein wundervolles hübsches süßes Mädchen ist. Sie behandelt mich wie einen normalen Menschen, nicht wie einen Helden der Voldemort besiegte und Quidditch spielt. Darum!" Ginny wich zurück als Harry den Namen Voldemort aussprach. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihr ging er Hermine hinterher. Er hoffte sie noch vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum abfangen zu können. Er wollte ihr sagen wie viel der Kuss ihm bedeutete aber der Gang zum Slytherin Turm war wie ausgestorben. "Verdammt" fluchte Harry und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er entschloss noch vor dem Frühstück mit ihr zu reden und alles zu erklären. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn und summend ging er zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Hermine klopfte an die Tür des Schulsprecher Raumes. "Herein" rief Blaise. Hermine kam rein und Blaise riss die Augen auf. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" schrie sie. Hermines Haare waren nass und standen in alle Richtungen ab. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, ganz so als ob sie geweint hätte. Blaise merkte schnell das sie geweint hatte. "Harry und ich.Spaziergang.Regen.küssten uns" Hermine stotterte. "Als wir zurückkamen. Ginny.umarmen" beendete sie und fing wieder an bitterlich zu weinen. "Ohhh." Blaise umarmte ihre Freundin, nicht darauf achtend, das Hermine nass und kalt war. "Süße, Harry weiß das Ginny ein Flittchen ist - und außerdem du hast ihn geküsst?". "Ja" sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Draußen als wir auf dem Rückweg waren und es zu regnen begann - wir drehten uns gemeinsam und als wir beide versuchten Luft zu holen.passierte es". Hermine machte eine Pause." Aber dann brachte er mich zurück zum Schloss und gerade als ich dachte er sagt mir wie sehr er mich mag kommt Ginny und wirft sich in seiner Arme. Er hat sich nicht mal weg geschoben oder so was." Blaise versuchte Harry etwas zu verteidigen "Vielleicht wollte er es, hat es aber nicht geschafft". "Vielleicht mag er aber auch solche Mädchen und ich liege falsch" antwortete Hermine. Ihre Augen erhellten sich und sie sagte "Vielleicht kann ich ja auch so sein". "Hermine, du bist nicht so" sagte Blaise vorsichtig. "Aber ich kann so sein" Hermine wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. " Du kannst mich umstylen"! Blaise riss die Augen auf. Sie hatte es so lange versucht ihre Freundin zu überzeugen, doch jetzt fühlte sich Blaise etwas befremdlich bei dieser Vorstellung. "Ich weiß nicht Hermine" Blaise schluckte. "Ich weiß das ich das seit dem wir uns getroffen haben wollte, aber ich glaub du machst es aus dem falschen Grund". "Nicht, wenn es bedeutet das ich Harry bekomme" antwortete Hermine stur. "Alles klar" stimmte Blaise zu und Hermine sprang auf. "Super, fangen wir an". "Jetzt?" fragte Blaise. "Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben zu mach..."- Hermine schnitt ihr die Worte ab." Ich mach die später für dich" versprach Hermine und zog Blaise am Arm. "Okay Okay" murmelte Blaise als sie in das Bad gingen. "Setz dich dahin". Sie zeigte auf einen Stuhl und schloss dann mit einem Zauberspruch die Tür. "Wir wollen doch nicht dass Justin hier reinkommt". "Ja, danke" Hermine legte ihre Robe ab und schob den Stuhl zu Blaise und setze sich. "Okay" sagte Blaise und holte viele verschiedene Sachen heraus, Sachen die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte.. Sie nahm einen großen Kamm. "Gut das deine Haare nass sind" sagte sie und kämmte Hermines Locken. "Hast du dir dich schon mal mit glatten Haaren vorgestellt?" "Nein, sie sind schon seit ich klein war so buschig" antwortete Hermine. "Gut, das wird eine ziemliche Veränderung für dich werden. Als sie fertig gekämmt hatte sprach Blaise einen Trockenzauber mit ihrem Zauberstab aus. Sie nahm sich einzelne Locken vor, hielt sie, trocknete sie und ließ sie dann fallen. "Wie lange dauert das noch "? fragte Hermine eine halbe Stunde später. "Hängt davon ab wie viel ich machen darf" antwortete Blaise. "Alles" Hermine schaute zu ihr auf: "Ich brauche ihn wirklich" sagte Hermine leise. "Hermine, das wird schon klappen" sagte Blaise und nahm die letzte Locke, wickelte sie um ihren Stab. "Ich hab nie gemerkt wie lang deine Haare sind". "Kann ich's sehen" fragte Hermine, und wollte sich zum Spiegel drehen. "Nicht bis wir fertig sind" sagte Blaise und schob sie vom Spiegel weg. "Eigentlich sollten wir dein Make up erst morgen machen aber damit du es sehen kannst machen wir es jetzt" meinte Blaise. "Einverstanden" Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, denn sie hatte sich daran erinnert das sie all das für Harry machte.es war kein Spiel mehr. Es dauerte noch eine weitere Stunde bis Blaise das Make up gemacht hatte. "Wackeln ich so" rief Blaise. "Ich mach dir noch die Augen! ". "Entschuldige" murmelte Hermine "Es ist wirklich schwer so lange ruhig zu sitzen ". "Ok, nun zu den Klamotten." schloss Blaise. "Klamotten ?". "Ja, wenn du Harry antörnen willst musst du etwas Heißeres tragen". Blaise zog Hermine zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. "Du ziehst das.und das an" sagte Blaise und zog einen Pullover und Shirt aus ihrem Schrank. Hermine nahm beides und meinte "Ist das nicht ein wenig kurz "? "Das genau ist ja der Plan, Hermine" antwortete Blaise und hielt ihr einen Umhang hin. "Da, versuch den"! Hermine nahm die Kleidung und Blaise ging zurück ins Bad. Hermine zog ihre eigene Bluse aus und zog die Sachen von Blaise an. "Oh mein Gott, Ich kann mich ja nicht mal setzen in diesen Klamotten außer ich zieh sie hoch" sagte Hermine zu sich selbst. Sie legte den Umhang um und zögerte vor dem Blick in den Spiegel. Hermine war sich nicht sicher was sie dort sehen würde. "Komm her" rief Blaise als ob sie Gedanken lesen konnte. "Ich will nicht das du in eine Spiegel guckst bevor ich mit dir fertig bin". "Ok Ok, ich komme" meinte Hermine und ging ins Bad. "Und? Ich schaue lächerlich aus oder? " "Hermine, wirklich" sagte Blaise "wenn du lächerlich aussehen würdest, würde auch ich schlecht aussehen, und das lass ich nicht zu". Blaise fixierte noch ein paar Strähnen und sagte "Bereit dich zu sehen?" "Ja" sagte Hermine ein wenig nervös. Blaise nahm ihre Schultern und drehte Hermines Gesicht zum Spiegel. Hermine erschrak über den Anblick eines hübschen Mädchens. "Bin ich das" fragte sie ungläubig. "Ja das bist du" sagte Blaise und war stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Hermine ging etwas näher an den Spiegel. Ihre Haare hingen an ihrem Körper glatt herunter, etwas verwirbelt am Ende. Ihre Augen wurden von diskretem Make up betont, ihre Lippen schauten voller aus, glänzten, und ihre Wangen waren rosiger als sonst. "Ich weiß nicht.diese Klamotten" murmelte sie ein paar Minuten später. Blaise kam etwas näher und sagte: "Hermine, du willst doch das Harry dich auch so bemerkt wie die anderen Jungs Ginny. Also solltest du so etwas tragen". Hermine vertraute Blaise und nickte "Okay". "Gut, du kannst das Make up jetzt abwaschen, wir sollten morgen etwas früher aufstehen, so das ich es wieder richten kann" sagte Blaise. "In Ordnung" sagte Hermine und ging zum Waschbecken. "Danke Blaise"! "Jederzeit gern" lächelte Blaise.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen Hermine zählte bis zehn, und atmete tief ein. Sie war so nervös. Letzte Nacht war es so schön sich so zu sehen, aber jetzt? Sie sollte in die Grosse Halle gehen, wo sie jeder sah. Es war absolut schrecklich. "Alles klar, Harry suchen, dann zu ihm rüber. Das ist alles was du machen musst" sagte Hermine zu sich selbst. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und trat durch die Tür und ging zwischen den Tischen entlang. Köpfe flogen herum, starrten sie an und Hermine konnte Geflüster hören. "Ist das Granger, der Bücherwurm"? "Was ist mit ihr passiert"? "Man, die sieht heiß aus"! Hermine achtete nicht darauf. Sie konnte Harry neben Ron sitzen sehen, wo die beiden über ihren Sieg gestern sprachen. "Hallo Harry" sagte sie, glücklich wie sanft die Worte klangen. Harry und Ron schauten hoch. Harry starrte sie einen Moment an und fragte dann "Hermine"? Ron starrte sie weiter ungläubig an. "Darf ich mich setzen" fragte sie. "mmh..."Harry schaute sich kurz um ,"Ja sicher". "Danke" sagte Hermine und hob beim Setzten etwas ihr Shirt, ganz so wie es Blaise gesagt hatte. Sie lächelte zu Ron: "Hi, Ich bin Hermine Granger" und reichte ihm ihre Hand. "Ron Weasley,. Ein Vergnügen dich zu treffen" antwortete Ron und küsste ihre Hand. Harry schaute dem Treiben mit zugekniffenen Augen zu, aber er war nicht der einzige der eifersüchtig war. Einige Gryffindormädchen starrten voller Abscheu auf Hermine. Warum ist sie so gekleidet wunderte sich Harry als Hermine über Rons Witze lachte. "Du bist lustig" giggelte Hermine und Harry musste sich zurückhalten um nicht gewalttätig zu werden. Er legte eine Hand auf Hermines Arm und versuchte seinen Blick von Hermines Bauch abzuwenden, der durch den viel zu kurzen Pullover frei lag. "Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Draußen, allein...? "fragte er. "Natürlich" sagte Hermine und stand auf. Harry schluckte als ihr beim aufstehen das Shirt hochrutschte. Sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und Harry musste sich zwingen sie nicht wegzuschieben. "Hermine, was ist mit dir los" fragte er als sie die große Halle verlassen hatten. "Was meinst du". Sie wunderte sich, er sollte sie eigentlich küssen und keine Fragen stellen. "Das" sagte er und deutete auf ihre Kleidung. " Warum hast du dich so angezogen? Deine Haare sind glatt und ich hab dich noch nie mit soviel Make up gesehen". Hermine rutsche etwas heraus "Gefällt es dir nicht"? "Nun, es ist nicht so das du nicht gut aussiehst."Harry versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Es ist nur.das bist nicht DU" Hermine schaute kurz zur Seite und antwortete dann "Vielleicht doch.und du kanntest es noch nicht". Harry fasste ihre Schulter. "Nein, die Hermine die ich kenne würde sich niemals so verhalten". "Wie verhalten?" fragte Hermine und versuchte nicht aufgebracht zu klingen. "Wie beim Flirten" sagte Harry "die Art wie du dich eben mit Ron verhalten hast, du lässt dich küssen, ziehst deinen Pullover hoch. Was war an deinem früheren Aussehen falsch"? "Was ist an meinem Verhalten falsch. Vielleicht war ich unglücklich wenn die Leute mich wie Luft behandelt haben weil ich nicht hübsch bin" sagte Hermine wütend. "Vielleicht hab ich es satt das die Leute mich Bücherwurm nennen". "Es ist nichts schlimmes daran ein Bücherwurm zu sein, es heißt nur das du intelligent bist, nicht so ein {³Tramp}" Hermines Augen weiteten sich und Harry merkte das er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. "Ich glaub nicht was du da eben gesagt hast" sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. Sie konnte es innerlich brennen fühlend, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Das hab ich nicht so gemeint."fing Harry an aber Hermine stand auf und stapfte den Korridor entlang. Sie war dankbar das es Sonntag war und sie Harry nicht mehr an diesem Tag sehen musste. Sie schluchzte als sie in Blaise Raum rann. (Sie wollte keinen ihrer Klassenkameraden treffen) Sie fiel in das Bett und war so aufgebracht, dass sie nicht mal mehr das gute Gefühl wegen dem Kuss von Harry hatte. "Er hat mich Tramp genannt" wisperte sie, ihre Tränen wegwischend. Hermine sah einige Zeit da und weinte, bis sie Blaise Schritte hörte. "Hermine?" fragte Blaise geschockt. "Was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht bei Harry?" Hermine hob ihren Kopf und stand auf. "Er hat mich Tramp genannt". Blaise klappte der Mund auf. "Er...WAS?" stieß Blaise wütend hervor. "Oh ich glaube ich muss mit diesem Jungen mal ein paar Takte reden" ärgerte sich Blaise. Jetzt nahm sie ihre Freundin, umarmte sie und stützte sie als Hermine weinte.  
  
{³ Keine entsprechende deutsche Übersetzung gefunden}  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** Blaise stapfte den Gang entlang, gerade auf den Hauptgang zu. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft Hermine zu beruhigen, das arme Mädchen welches sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Blaise hatte sie im Bett zurückgelassen und gesehen, wie Harry mit dem Besen zum Quidditchfeld gegangen war. An der Tür zog sie sich den Umhang über ging trat heraus. "Harry Potter" rief sie so laut sie konnte. Blaise sah ihn runterschauen, und dann landen. "Hi.Blaise, richtig?" fragte er. "Richtig, Ich muss mit dir reden" sagte sie mit kalter Stimme. "Über Hermine! " sagte Harry. "Wir hatten Streit heute Morgen". Er strich seine Haare zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Blaise verschränkte die Arme, und fragte mit verengten Augen "Du hast sie Tramp genannt". "Ich hab das so nicht gemeint" antwortete Harry. Er stutzte. "Ich habe nur nicht verstanden warum sie ihr Äußeres verändert hat". "Sie wollte dass du sie beachtest" sagte Blaise ruhig. Verblüfft schaute Harry ihr ins Gesicht. "Was meinst du damit, sie will dass ich sie beachte? Ich bin aufmerksam auf sie seit dem Tag als ich sie das erste Mal getroffen hab". "Nun, nachdem was zwischen dir und Ginny letzte Nacht passiert ist.vor ihren Augen." begann Blaise aber Harry unterbrach sie. "Ginny!" Er ließ den Besen fallen und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. "Warum glaubt sie ich will Ginny? Der einzige Grund warum ich mich mit ihr abgebe, ist weil sie Rons Schwester ist- und er ist mein bester Freund." Blaise begriff das ganze Missverständnis. "Ich war gerade dabei, Hermine zu sagen wie sehr ich sie mag, als Ginny uns unterbrach" vollendete Harry. Blaise war erfreut das zu hören. "Du magst Hermine?" fragte Blaise fröhlich. Das waren tolle Neuigkeiten. Harry lächelte. "Ja das tu ich wirklich..."antwortete er. "Darum war ich auch so verwirrt als sie so aufreizend und."erzählte er schleppend. "Ich hab mich nicht in sie verliebt wegen ihres Aussehens.obwohl ich sie hinreißend finde...". Er drehte sich wieder zu Blaise "Hermine ist intelligent, lustig und sie überrascht mich laufend z.B. am Valentinstag mit Justin und so!" Blaise schnaubte. "Das war lustig. Ich werd nie vergessen wie doof der ist " sagte Blaise. "Ich auch nicht" grinste Harry. "Und letzte Nacht, als wir uns küssten, nun ich weiß nicht wie ich das in Worte fassen könnte". Blaise grinste, ihre Wut über Harry flaute ab. "Hör zu Harry, ich werde zu Hermine gehen und ihr alles erklären. Dann vertragt ich euch heute Abend". "Glaubst du?" fragte Harry. Er jubelte innerlich bei dieser Information. Er wollte alles Schlechte zwischen ihnen aus der Welt schaffen und er wollte so viele ihrer Küsse schmecken, wie er nur konnte. "Hermine wird schon vernünftig" antwortete Blaise und rannte zurück zum Schlafsaal. "Hermine, Hermine" sang Blaise glücklich. "Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten für dich."Sie stockte denn dann fiel ihr auf, dass das Bett leer war. "Hermine?" rief sie. Sie machte kehrt und rannte zum Mädchen-Schlafsaal der Slytherins. Sie öffnete die Tür und rief "Hermine?" Doch nur Parvati Patil war dort. "Hast du Hermine gesehen?" fragte Blaise. "Nicht seit dem Frühstück" antwortete Parvati. "Sie sah toll aus, ich hab sie mit Harry Potter gesehen, vielleicht ist sie bei ihm" "Danke" sagte Blaise und schloss die Tür. Als nächstes überprüfte sie ihr eigenes Bad denn im regulären Badezimmer für die Mädchen fand sie Hermine nicht. Hermine spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht und starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild. Sie wusch alle Spuren des Make up weg. "Ohh.du siehst schrecklich aus" rief die Maulende Myrthe mit Freude in ihrer Stimme. "Lass mich bitte allein" sagte Hermine schnippisch. Der einzige Grund warum sie in das alte Badezimmer von Myrthe gegangen war, war das Blaise sie dort nicht finden würde. "Ein bisschen empfindlich heute, was" schnaubte Myrthe. " Wenn ich so aussehen würde, würde ich auch heulen" rief sie und verschwand in einer der Toiletten. Als die letzten Reste des Make up aus ihrem Gesicht flossen blickte sie wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild. "Einfache alte Hermine" sagte sie traurig. "Wenn ich Harry nicht mit dem tollen Aussehen bekomme, dann krieg ich ihn niemals mit diesem". Sie strich durch ihr Haar. Sie mochte es so glatt, aber sie wollte nicht jeden Morgen die Mühe damit haben. Hermine drehte den Hahn wieder auf und ließ warmes Wasser über ihre Haare laufen. Bald waren diese so nass, das sie wieder lockig wurden. "Das bin wieder ich" Hermine blickte mürrisch in den Spiegel. "Einfaches altes Ich". "Langweilig" nervte Myrthe wieder herum als sie aus der Toilette kam und Hermine sah. Hermine rollte die Augen und entschied sich zu gehen. Sie konnte sich ja in eine finstere Ecke der Bibliothek zurückziehen und wurde den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen Hermine stocherte in ihrem Frühstück rum, sie hatte nicht allzu viel Hunger seit letzte Nacht. Blaise hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber Hermine hatte das Gespräch abgewürgt und setzte sich an einen Tisch, mit niemandem reden wollend. "Hermine?" eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schaute auf und sah Harry der zerknirscht vor ihr stand. Sie sagte nichts, packte ihre Bücher zusammen und stand auf um zu gehen. "Hermine, bitte warte.ich muss mit dir reden" flehte Harry und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Nun, vielleicht will ich nicht mir dir reden" sagte Hermine kalt. Sie versuchte zur anderen Seite auszuweichen als ein anderer den Weg blockierte. "Halle Hermine" grinste Ron sie an. "Hallo Ron" erwiderte sie höflich. "Kann ich die kurz sprechen" fragte Ron. "Sicher" antwortete Hermine. Ron wandte sich an Harry "Kannst du uns kurz allein lassen". Harry schaute ziemlich sauer drein. "Na klar" sagte er und ging weg. Aber er lauschte angespannt. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehst?" fragte Ron, mit zusammen gedrückten Händen. "Weiß ich noch nicht" sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Vielleicht." "Würdest du mit mir gehen?" "Machst du Witze" fragte sie ihn. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Harry der sich auf die Unterlippe biss und seine Faust ballte. "Nein, kein Witz. Ich möchte gern mit dir nach Hogsmeade!". "Einverstanden, gern" sagte Hermine so laut das es Harry hören musste. Ron sah sehr glücklich aus "Großartig, wir besprechen die Einzelheiten später, ok?" "Sicher" lächelte Hermine, das erste seit ein paar Tagen. Ron ging und sie drehte sich herum. Ihr Blick traf Harry. Harry fühle dass er wütend wurde. Hermine hatte sich mit Ron verabredet. Sie sollte eigentlich mit ihm gehen. "Ich muss gehen" murmelte er und ging bevor er wirklich wütend wurde. "Ich bin sicher das ich heute Spaß in Hogsmeade haben werde" sagte Ron während er seinen Wochenende Umhang anlegte. "ich hab gestern mit Hermine gesprochen und sie sagte sie freut sich darauf". Harry funkelte Ron an, Er saß gebückt am Bettende und versuchte ein sauberes Paar Socken zu finden. Als er zwei gefunden hatte knallte er seinen Schrank zu. "Was ist mit dir los?" fragte Ron und schaute Harry an. "Nichts" murmelte Harry kurz. "Ich geh frühstücken". Er verließ den Saal ohne jemanden anzuschauen. "Glaubst du ich will deine Prahlerei weiter hören" sagte er zu sich selbst als er zur Grossen Halle ging. Harry setzte sich und nahm sich etwas Toast. Er aß es geistesabwesend während seine Gedanken wieder zu Hermine schwenkten. Er dachte schon die ganze Woche an sie und hatte in unzählbar oft versucht in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Aber sie hatte ihn wie eine Mauer abprallen lassen und redete nicht mit ihm. Als Harry aufschaute, sah er sie mit Blaise kommen. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe als er merkte das Hermine sich für ihr Date mit Ron bereitgemacht hatte. Sie trug ihre Haare zusammengebunden an der Seite und eine Spur Make Up. Unter all diesem hatte Harry nicht sagen können dass sie glücklich war. Harrys Gedanken wurden durch die lautstarke Ankunft der restlichen Schüler unterbrochen, einen Moment später waren die Tische besetzt und alle aßen. Hermine stocherte nervös in ihrem Frühstück herum, mal freute sie sich, mal nicht auf den Tag mit Ron. Ein leichtes Schuldgefühl nagte die Woche an ihr. Hermine kannte den Grund denn sie ging nur mit Ron aus um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen. "Hermine, bist du dir sicher das du mit Ron gehen willst" fragte Blaise. "Bin ich" sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Warum redest du nicht mit Harry" fragte Blaise, legte das Kinn auf ihre Hand und lehnte sich nach vorn. "Weil er mich sehr verletzt hat als er diese Worte sagte." Blaise antwortete "Er hat das so nicht gemeint, das musst du wissen". Hermine antwortete nicht. Stattdessen aß sie ihr Müsli, stand auf und sagte "Ich geh jetzt zum Haupteingang um ihn zu treffen. Ich seh dich später". "Hermine, geh nicht, rede mit Harry und verbringe den Tag mit ihm" versuchte Blaise sie zu überreden. "Ich seh dich später" wiederholte Hermine. Sie ignorierte Blaise's letzte Worte und stellte sich an die Haupttür. Blaise schaute ihr stirnrunzelnd nach. Sie konnte einfach nicht zu sauer auf Hermine sein, sie war einfach nur besorgt über Harrys Lage. Wie konnte Hermine wissen, das Blaise sich für den Quidditchkapitän interessierte, wenn sie es ihr nie gesagt hatte. Sie sprang auf. Harry war an ihre Seite getreten. "Hi Blaise" sagte er. "Hi Harry"! antwortete sie." Nun, ist Hermine gegangen?" Er fragte und hoffte dass er sie ein letztes Mal abfangen konnte. "Gerade eben" sagte Blaise und wies mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Haupteingang. "Du hättest Ron heute morgen von ihr erzählen hören müssen" Harry kräuselte die Lippen. Als er seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Blaise's Herz verkrampfte sich "Er mag sie wirklich?" fragte sie mit etwas zu hoher Stimme. "Scheinbar". Beide schauten siech an und Harrys Augen weiteten sich "Du magst Ron!". "Du bist gescheiter als ich gedacht habe Potter " Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen. "und ich wäre dir dankbar das nicht so laut rumzutrompeten". "Nicht ein Wort" grinste Harry sie an. "Hör mal ich weiß nichts über dich aber willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade?" "Du machst das aber nicht um Hermine eifersüchtig zu machen" fragte Blaise argwöhnisch. "Nein, ich schwöre. Einfach als Freunde. Wir können dann zusammen leiden". Blaise lächelte "Einverstanden. Ich hol nur mein Geld. Ich treff dich am Haupteingang in 10 Minuten"sagte Blaise. Als sie nach Hogsmeade kamen begannen beide nach Hermine und Ron Ausschau zu halten. "Sie könnten bei Zonkos sein" sagte Harry und zeigte in Richtung des Scherzartikelladens. "Ron geht dorthin immer wenn er in Hogsmeade ist". "Klingt gut" antwortete Blaise. Sie betraten den Laden und sahen Ron und Hermine durch eine Seitentür verschwinden. Harry und Blaise sahen sich an und kamen wortlos zu der Vereinbarung dass sie Ron und Hermine folgen sollten. Sie gingen in Richtung Drei Besen, meistens für ein Butterbier. "Haben deine Brüder tatsächlich einen eigenen Laden?" fragt Hermine in Bezug auf Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Winkelgasse. Ron hatte eine Weile in Zonkos darüber gesprochen. Er versuchte seine Brüder zu überreden auch in Hogsmeade einen Laden aufzumachen. "Ich kenn den Laden, wusste aber nicht das er einem Mitglied deiner Familie gehört". "Na ja sie fingen in Hogwarts an Ideen zu entwickeln. Du wüsstest davon wenn du in Gryffindor wärst. Sie machten dauernd irgendwelche Streiche" erzählte Ron als sie sich an einen Ecktisch setzten. "Mum war zunächst nicht glücklich aber sie haben ihre Sache gut gemacht". Madam Rosmerta kam zu ihnen und sie bestellten 2 Butterbier. "Und Hermine? Kommen noch welche von deinen Freundinnen herunter?" "Mmh.ich weiß nicht" Hermine ließ sich nicht anmerken das sie nur 2 Freunde hatte, mit einem nicht redend. "Ich dachte du triffst Blaise später" sagte Ron. "Vielleicht, wenn ich ihr begegne. Ich weiß nicht ob sie herunterkommen wollte". "Glaubst du sie könnte hierher kommen?" Ron richtete sich auf und schaute auf den Krüge Butterbier die Madam Rosmerta vor sie stellte. "Tun das nicht alle" fragte Hermine und nippte an ihrem Butterbier. "Ja ich denke auch" sagte Ron. "Was macht ihr beiden eigentlich wenn ihr zusammen seid?" Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung.wir machen meistens Hausaufgaben" "Cool" sagte Ron und lehnte sich zurück. "Warum so interessiert an Blaise" fragte ihn Hermine. Ron lief rot an. "mmh...ich bin nur neugierig" Hermineblickte ihn skeptisch an: "Du bist viel zu direkt um nur neugierig zu sein". Ron merkte viel zu spät in welcher Falle er nun hockte "Mmh ich bin nicht bekannt für meine Raffinesse" eröffnete er ihr und grinste. "Das passt" erwiderte Hermine ohne jedoch zu lächeln. "Was?" Ron hatte wenigstens den Anstand Verlegen zu gucken. "Da geht einmal jemand mit mir aus, und der ist nur an meiner Freundin interessiert" murmelte Hermine säuerlich. Ron fühlte sich jetzt schrecklich. Er dachte sie hätte genug Dates, sie war bestimmt hübsch genug." Sieh mal, es tut mir leid" sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre. "Ich hab dich nicht NUR wegen Informationen über Blaise gefragt ob du mit mir ausgehen willst". "Sicher" schnaubte Hermine. Er dachte schon dass sie jetzt aufstehen und wegrennen würde als sie auf einmal zu Lachen begann. "Was ist so lustig" fragte Ron der jetzt auch lachte obwohl er nicht wusste worüber. "Du...frägts mich über Blaise aus...Ich bin nur mit dir mitgegangen um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen" lachte sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Gesicht. "Was" gaffte Ron sie an. "Du wolltest nur Harry eifersüchtig machen?" "Es tut mir leid" versuchte sich Hermine zu beruhigen und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. "Also haben wir beide einen Vorwand gesucht" "Ja" sagte Ron und sie begannen wieder zu lachen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was so witzig ist" flüsterte Harry zu Blaise gegenüber im Raum wo sie versteckt saßen. "Ich auch nicht" erwiderte Blaise während sie die beiden anstarrte. Ron war förmlich am Heulen während Hermine sich den Bauch hielt. Sie schaute Harry an "Du hättest auch nicht gedacht, das sie soviel Spaß zusammen haben würden oder" sagte Blaise ärgerlich. "Ich hoffe er hat nur irgendwas blödes gesagt" meinte Harry. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bestimmt, Ron war nicht so toll dass er sie innerhalb weniger Stunden erobern konnte. "Ich will nicht mehr hier sitzen, ich will zurück ins Schloss". Harry fühlte sich stark verletzt. Wenn er es vorher vielleicht nicht wusste, jetzt war es ihm klar. Er hatte sich vollkommen in Hermine verliebt. "Ich glaube, ich bleibe in der Nähe" sagte Blaise. "Vielleicht kann ich sie dazu bringen, zurück zu gehen. Ich könnte versuchen Ron abzulenken oder so". "Na ja viel Glück" lächelte Harry sie an. Blaise schaute auf. "Harry, das wird schon" sagte sie und berührte seinen Arm. " Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist, aber Hermine ist nicht der Typ der sich so schnell einem anderen Jungen an den Hals wirft". Harry nickte und verließ das Restaurant. Blaise löste den Pferdeschwanz in den sie ihre Haare gewandelt hatte und ging rüber zu Ron und Hermine. "Ich hätte gar nicht erwartet euch hier zu treffen" strahlte sie die beiden an. Sie tat so als ob sie gerade erst hereingekommen wäre. "Macht es was wenn ich mich zu euch setze. Ich hab mich gelangweilt und könnte etwas Gesellschaft vertragen". "Mmh Sicher. g- gern.." stammelte Ron und Hermine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. "Danke" sagte Blaise und setzte sich in einen Stuhl bei Ron und rutsche näher an ihn. "Ich wollte dir noch ein Kompliment machen für das tolle Quidditch Match letzte Woche" Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über Rons Arm und er schluckte laut. Hermine fing Blaise's Blick auf und presste die Lippen zusammen um ein Lachen zu verhindern. "Ich denke ich geh zurück" sagte Hermine. "Was?" Ron löste seinen Blick von Blaise. "Hermine, du musst nicht gehen". "Nein, es ist ok, viel Spaß ihr beiden" sagte Hermine und fühlte sich gut dabei. Sie stand auf und Blaise tat es ihr gleich. "Ich bin gleich zurück. Geh nicht weg" sagte Blaise zu Ron der rote Ohren bekam. "Werd ich nicht" sagte er rasch. Er schaute den beiden nach als sie sich etwas vom Tisch entfernten. "Hermine, geh zurück zum Schloss" wies Blaise sie an kaum als sie außer Hörweite waren. "Was ? Du nimmst mein Date und gibst mir noch Anweisungen" sagte Hermine und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Blaise blickte Hermine an und meinte " Brauchst nicht aufgebracht zu sein, es läuft noch jemand anderes zum Schloss mit dem du reden musst". "Wenn du Harry meinst." "Ja genau und ich schwöre dir wenn du nicht mit ihm redest erzähl ich von unserer Wette" drohte Blaise. "Da würdest du nicht tun" fragte Hermine unsicher. Blaise lächelte süffisant "Vielleicht, Vielleicht nicht. Aber wenn du mit ihm redest ist das gar nicht nötig". "Einverstanden. glücklich?" sagte Hermine. "Sehr" grinste Blaise sie an. "Und nun entschuldige mich, da wartet ein niedlicher Rothaariger auf meine Rückkehr". "Bitte behandele ihn gut. Er mag dich wirklich. Bitte brich ihm das Herz nicht so schnell" meinte Hermine. "Hab ich nicht vor" und sie ging zurück zu Ron. Er sah aus wie jemand der in der Lotterie gewonnen hatte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging raus. Dort sprang sie in eine der Kutschen die die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts fuhren.  
  
"Hermine?" Sie wandte den Kopf und blinzelte ungläubig. "Ha-Harry?" Ein zögerliches aber glückliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich bin froh dass du hier bist". Hermine schluckte beim Anblick des Lächelns. Der Anblick seiner gekrümmten Lippen war genug um sie um den Verstand zu bringen. "Oh" war alles was sie herausbrachte. Sie schaute sich um ob sie noch Rauspringen konnte, aber die Kutsche fuhr bereits und die Türen waren bis Hogwarts verriegelt. Sie steckte mit Harry fest, ob sie wollte oder nicht. "Ich will schon die ganze Woche mit dir reden" ergriff Harry seine Chance wohl wissend dass sie nicht raus konnte. "Schön" sagte Hermine so kalt wie irgend möglich. Ihm so nahe zu sein hatte ihr gezeigt wie sehr sie ihn vermisste. "Wirklich. Als ich dich mit Ron gesehen hab, hab ich gemerkt dass ich dich niemals mit anderen Jungen sehen möchte" sagte Harry. "Ich bin nicht deine Freundin. Ich kann mich treffen mit wem ich will" sagte Hermine und starrte ihn an. Harry seufzte. "Ja richtig, bist du nicht" Er schwieg und Hermine dachte schon er würde nichts mehr sagen. Auf einmal hob er den Kopf und setzt sich direkt zu ihr. "Ich weiß aber das wir etwas füreinander fühlen" flüsterte er. "Das hab ich mal, jetzt nicht mehr" hörte sich Hermine sagen. Sie wollte sich selbst eine Ohrfeige verpassen und in ihrem Kopf dröhnte "Lügnerin" Harry lehnte sich vor und ihre Gesichter waren nun näher aneinander. "Nun, also könnte ich dich küssen, und du würdest gar nichts fühlen". "Gar nichts" versuchte Hermine ohne zittern zu sagen. "Ich würde gar nichts fühlen". Harry antwortete nicht, zumindest nicht mit Worten. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war gestiegen seit sie in die Kutsche gekommen war. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als sie zu küssen. Er neigte den Kopf, so dass er jetzt ganz dicht vor ihrem war. Er brauchte einfach das Gefühl ihrer sanften Lippen auf seinen. Hermine konnte nicht mehr klar denken als sein Mund so nah war. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut wie schön es war als er seine Lippen auf ihre presste letzte Woche. "Harry" sagte sie als die Kutsche taumelnd zum Stehen kam. "Was" antwortete er mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. "Wenn du mich küssen willst, musst du mich fangen" rief sie und sprang aus der Kutsche und lief zum Schloss. Harry starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Was wollte sie damit sagen. Als er aus der Kutsch sprang sah er sie stoppen und zu ihm zurückblicken. Sie wollte dass er ihr hinterher jagte, und er rannte los. Er grinste als sie schrie und zum Schloss rannte. Hermine versteckte sich hinter einer Rüstung und wartete das Harry vorbeiging. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie sich von diesem Spiel erhoffte aber es machte mehr Spaß als die ganze Woche. Harrys Augen schossen durch den Gang, Hermine konnte nicht allzu weit weg sein, er würde sie auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum sehen. Hermine presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Es war schwer nicht einfach loszulachen als sie ihm bei der Suche zuschaute. Ein leises Giggeln entkam ihrem Mund. Harry drehte sich herum und blickte direkt auf ihr Versteck. "Aha" rief er und Hermine schrie. Sie schoss aus ihrem Versteck, er ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Sie rannten am Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, Bibliothek und Küche vorbei. Harry hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet das Hermine eine so gute Läuferin war. Er war außer Atem als er endlich ihren Arm zu fassen bekam. "Ahh" kreischte Hermine. Beide verloren das Gleichgewicht, Hermine fiel hin und Harry auf sie." Au" stöhnte er, sein Körper landete hart auf ihr. "Uhh Potter du wiegst ne Tonne" ächzte Hermine. Es tat ihm augenblicklich leid und er rollte herunter von ihr. "Entschuldige" sagte er. Sie setzen sie auf und starten sich kurz an. Dann packte Harry ihr Handgelenk und meinte "So.ich hab dich". "Ja du hast mich" antwortete Hermine mit sanfter Stimme. "Was machst du jetzt mit mir?" Ihre Augen zeigten ihre Nervosität. Harry antwortete nicht, lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss war sehr behutsam, nicht voller Leidenschaft aber voll dem was Harry und Hermine füreinander fühlten. Er wich zurück, nur so weit bis sich ihre Lippen nicht mehr berührten und öffnete seine Augen. Sie hatte ebenfalls ihre Augen geöffnet und beide hatten diesen verträumten Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern wie an dem Abend als sie sich im Regen küssten. Harry nahm ihre Hand und sagte sanft "Komm, lass uns rausgehen und reden". Er zog Hermine auf die Füße und sie gingen still durch den Hauptgang. Kurz danach waren sie draußen und die warme Frühlingsluft umschloss ihre Gesichter. Sie gingen über das Gelände in Richtung See, Harry wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte zu erklären. "Ich dachte du wolltest reden" sagen Hermine und betrachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. "Will ich". Harry stoppte und drehte sich zu ihr. "Aber zu erst will ich...möchte ich gern.." seine letzte Worten erstarben weil er sie wieder zu küssen begann. Das war diesmal kein harmloser Kuss. Harry umschloss mit seinen Armen ihren Körper und presste ihn gegen sich. Hermine ließ ein überraschtes Quietschen hören das sich in ein Schnurren verwandelte. Harry stöhnte und presste seine Lippen noch stärker auf ihre. Er berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seiner Zunge und wurde direkt belohnt. Sie küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich wie sie konnte und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Harry bewegte eine Hand auf und ab an ihrem Rücken spreizte ihre Locken in seinen Fingern. Hermine schmiegte ihren Körper noch enger an seinen und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln sanft durch die Haare in seinem Nacken. Er schauderte und widerstrebend zog er seinen Mund weg. Beide atmeten tief ein. Harry lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schloss seine Augen. "Wer hat gesagt du kannst einfach kommen und mich so küssen" fragte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen. "Ich" grinste Harry schelmig. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste sie wieder leicht, seine Lippen auf ihren ruhen lassend für ein paar Momente. "Das wollte ich schon seit einigen Wochen". "Ich wollte das schon seit einigen Jahren."erwiderte Hermine abwesend. Harry öffnete seien Augen weit. Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und lehnte sich weg von Harry. "Was "fragte er. "was hast du gesagt?" "Gar- gar nichts...." erwiderte Hermine und wendete sich schnell ab. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Warum hatte sie das gesagt, warum nur. "Hermine du bist seit einigen Jahren in mich verliebt" fragte Harry und legte ihr von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich..ähh.." Hermine wischte sich einige Tränen weg. "Du denkst jetzt bestimmt ich bin dumm dass ich so was sage". Harry zog sie herum und hob ihr Kinn so das sich ihre Blicke trafen. "Ich wünschte du hattest früher was gesagt. Wir hätten uns in früheren Jahren kennen lernen sollen". "Wirklich" fragte Hermine mit leiser stimme und wischte sich die verbliebenen Tränen weg. "Und ich hätte mich viel früher in dich verliebt" sagte Harry sanft. Seine grünen Augen ruhten auf ihr. Hermines Mud klappte auf. Harry? Verliebt in sie? Die Welt um sie drehte sich und Harry fing sie auf. "Du liebst mich?" fragte sie leise mit Tränen in den Augen." "Wirklich?" "Ja" grinste Harry sie an. "Ich liebe dich". Harry lächelte als Hermine ihre Arme um ihn warf und in seine Schulter schluchzte "Was ist los" fragte er als er sie hochzog und in ihre Augen blickte. "Ich hab dir was gesagt worüber du eigentlich glücklich sein solltest" verulkte Harry sie. "Ich bin glücklich . " Hermine schniefte. "Das wollte ich schon seit langer Zeit von dir hören". Harry wischte sanft einige Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. "Gewöhn dich daran, ich hab nämlich vor das eine sehr lange Zeit zu sagen". Er zog Hermine wieder an sich, ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals. "Ich liebe dich auch" Er hörte sie es sagen und während dessen schwang er sie vor Glück herum. Hermine ächzte glücklich. Sie gingen den ganzen Tag spazieren, immer händchenhaltend. Sie stoppten alle paar Minuten um sich zu Küssen. Dazwischen schafften sie es noch sich dies und jenes zu unterhalten. "Wann hast du angefangen, mich zu mögen?" fragte Harry als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbeikamen. "Vor 4 Jahren" begann Hermine, nicht mehr schüchtern. "Es könnte dir verrückt vorkommen aber es bedeutet mir soviel". "Was wars?" fragte Harry angestrengt darüber nachdenkend was er vor 4 Jahren getan haben konnte. "Na ja kannst du dich daran erinnern als die Gruppe Hufflepuffs nach dem Frühstück kamen und mir die Tasche wegrissen?" Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Und sie zerstörten deine Tintenfässchen und Federn" sagte er vorsichtig. "Ja genau" erwiderte Hermine. "Und du hast mir geholfen, alles aufzusammeln". "Und ich hab dir meine Adlerfeder gegeben um deine kaputte zu ersetzen" beendete Harry. "Das hab ich total vergessen". "Es bedeutet eine ganze Menge für mich, vor allem weil Blaise nicht da war um mir zu helfen. Ich hab die Feder immer noch" sagte sie. "Wirklich" lachte er. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und zog sie sanft zu sich. "Jetzt bin ich dran" grinste sie. Sie stoppte, drehte sich zu ihm und fragte "Warum ich?" "Was? "fragte Harry verwundert. "Warum hast du dich für mich entschieden" fragte Hermine wieder. "Was ist so besonderes an mir?" Harry blickte erstaunt zu ihr runter und hob eine Hand sanft an ihre Wange. "weil du gescheit, lustig, und wie ich finde hinreißend schön bist, Du magst mich um meinetwillen, nicht um der Berühmtheit willen". Sie lächelte leicht "Du bist der schlichte alte Harry". "Sicherlich weiß jemand der soviel liest bessere Worte als so was" verulkte er sie und legte die Arme um sie. "großartig, attraktiv, schneidig." "Ich mag den schlichten alten Harry Potter" grinste Hermine. "Schlicht? "Harry warf ihr einen böses aber gleichzeitig charmantes Grinsen zu. "Lauf lieber Granger"! Hermine kreischte auf und rannte los. Harry ihr direkt auf den Fersen. Es war genau so wie die frühere Jagd, nur das Harry jetzt wusste was für eine gute Läuferin Hermine war. Er fing sie innerhalb weniger Minuten. Gnadenlos kitzelte er sie. "Schlicht?!" Hermine lachte laut auf. "Stopp" rief sie "Du bist nicht schlicht". "Was dann?" fragte er verspielt und ließ ein wenig nach. Hermine nahm große Schlucke voller Luft. "Du bist.du bist." "Ich bin was?" fragte er und hielt seine Hand bedrohlich an ihrer Seite. "Du bist unbeschreiblich" sagte Hermine verzweifelt. "Das ist gut Granger" Er lehnte sich vor, ließ seinen Mund über ihren streichen. Hermine fühlte wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte als sie seine Augen verdunkeln sah. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und ihre Lippen versanken in einem glühenden Kuss. Harry drückte sie runter, so das sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Er lehnte sich über sie, mit einer Hand durch ihr haar fahrend, mit der anderen ihr Gesicht streichelnd. Hermine reagierte glücklich und vergrub sinnlich ihre Zunge in seinem Mund. Er stöhnte kurz auf und mit einer wagemutigen Bewegung fuhr seine Hand entlang ihres Körpers, ihre Kurven beim Streicheln erfühlend. Sie keuchte, seine Hand zu fühlen war zunächst ein Schock aber sie ließ es geschehen. Seine Berührungen waren etwas wonach sie sich seit langer Zeit sehnte. Harrys Finger schoben sich unter ihr Shirt und berührten ihre Haut. Hermine erinnerte sich an den Traum den sie vor so langer Zeit hatte bei dem sich diese Berührung so weich anfühlten. Harrys Lippen bewegten sich zu ihrem Hals, er saugte leicht an ihrer Haut, keine Male hinterlassen wollend. Hermine ballte die Faust in seinen Haaren und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen um ihren Nacken für ihn zu öffnen. Seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Taille zu ihrer Brust. Harrys Handfläche war noch unter ihrem Shirt, er verlor sie beinahe als seine Finger sanft gegen den Rand ihres BHs stieß. Atemlos zog Harry seinen Mund von ihrem. "Hermine, wir sollten.sollten aufhören..." Sie setze sich auf, zog ihr Shirt runter. "Entschuldige" murmelte Hermine. "Nein" Harry berührte sie an der Wange "ich glaub einfach wenn wir weiter machen, machen wir etwas wozu wir noch nicht breit sind" Hermine nickte und sah ihn mit einem scheuen Lächeln an. "OK". Er stand auf, und nahm ihre Hand. "Willst du zurück? Ich denke es sind alle aus Hogsmeade zurück" Und langsam gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Hermine überkam eine Art Deja Vue als Harry die Tür für sie aufmachte, es war genauso wie letzte Woche.nur der Regen fehlte. Harry musste scheinbar an dasselbe gedachte haben und legte den Arm um sie. "Hungrig ?..solln wir in die Grosse Halle "? "Klar" antwortete Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn. Harry küsste sie auf die Schläfe und bewegte seine Hand so dass sie ihre sanft ergriff. "Hörst du das" fragte Harry als sie sich der Halle näherten. "Hören? Was?" fragte sie. "Es hört sich an wie...da!" Harry zeigte auf eine fast versteckte Tür. "Was es auch ist, es kommt daher". "Harry, es gibt hunderte Sachen die Geräusche machen können, vor allem in Hogwarts" sagte Hermine. Ein schlurfendes Geräusch und ein Giggeln drang an ihr Ohr. "Ich kenne dieses Lachen" sie ging auf die Tür zu und Harry folgte ihr. Harry öffnete leise und vorsichtig die Tür. "Blaise" keuchte Hermine. Ihre beste Freundin saß auf dem Boden und war in einem leidenschaftlichen Clinch mit Ron Weasley. Harry schaute ebenfalls zu ihnen runter und schloss die Tür. " Nun äh." Harry schaute Hermine mit weiten Augen an. "Das war.war.". Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. "Das war lustig" sagte sie, unfähig das glucksen zu verhindern. Harry fing an zu lachen. "Ja das wars". Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide lachten heftiger. "Komm" Er nahm ihre Hand als sie die Tür hinter sich ließen. Als sie nahe der Grossen Halle waren, nahm Harry ihre beiden Hände in seine und drückte Hermine an die Wand. "Nur noch einen, vor dem Essen" grinste er sie an, und sie merkte dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Harry presste seine Lippen sanft auf ihre, obwohl Schüler an ihnen vorbeiliefen. "Wir können euch sehen" sagte Blaise als sie Hand in Hand mit Ron herankamen. Sie konnte ihre Freude kaum verstecken. "Wer hätte gedacht dass es Hermine öffentlich tut" rief sie laut. Hermine unterbrach den Kuss und funkelte ihre Freundin an "Halt den Mund Blaise!" Blaise grinste säuerlich während Ron einfach da stand und sie, sein Glück, anstarrte. "Los lasst uns essen" sagte Blaise. "Wir kommen gleich" sagte Harry grinsend und winkte sie vorbei. "Ok OK" lachte Blaise und zog an Rons Hand. "Komm Schatz, Ich bin hungrig" sagte sie. Harry und Hermine schauten ihnen nach. Dann wandte sich Harry wieder zu Hermine. "Was machst du heute Nacht? " fragte er. "Ich hoffe dass ich aus irgendwo mit einem gewissen Typ mit grünen Augen sein werde. " neckte Hermione. Harry grinste wieder. "Hat der schwarzes Haar und spielt Quidditch"? " fragte er im Spaß."Vielleicht. " grinste sie spielerisch. "In jenem Fall, kann ich dich dann treffen"? " fragte Harry sanft. "Sehr wahrscheinlich kannst du das" antwortete Hermine als er seine Stirn auf ihre legte. Harry gluckste. "Wie wär's, um 8 Uhr vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum"? "Wunderbar" antwortete Hermine und spürte die wachsende Erregung in ihr. "Großartig" rief Harry aufgeregt. "Iß nicht zuviel" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr." Ich seh dich dann nachher" grinste er und verließ die Halle. Hermine war verwirrt. "Was? Was ist mit dem Abendessen?"  
  
Hermine benetzte ihre Lippen mit ein wenig Lip Gloss. Sie grinste und hoffte es würde schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder weg sein wenn sie mit Harry zusammen war. "Ich sag's dir, ich hab das perfekten Rock hier irgendwo" rief Blaise als die dabei war ihren Schrank nach einem knielangen blauen Rock zu durchsuchen. Sie meinte er würde perfekt zu Hermine passen. "Wenn du ihn nicht findest, ist es auch nicht schlimm" antwortete Hermine. "Unsinn, das ist dein 1. richtiges Date mit Harry und du musst perfekt aussehen" erwiderte Blaise und suchte weiter. Hermine rollte mit den Augen, aber der Ärger war nur gespielt. Sie war in perfekter Stimmung so dass nichts oder niemand sie verärgern konnte. Sie wandte sich wieder zum Spiegel und spielte mit Blaises Make Up herum. Ihre Freundin wollte eigentlich das Make up machen, doch Hermine bestand darauf es selbst zu machen. "Aha" stieß Blaise hervor. Sie zog den Rock aus einem Stapel Kleidung. "Hast du ein weißes Top?" fragte sie. "Glaube schon" antwortete Hermine. "Aber wird das nicht zu kalt?" "Ich hab einen passenden Umhang. Zieh dich an, und dann mach ich dir die Haare zurecht" sagte Blaise und nahm einen Umhang heraus. Hermine nahm die Kleider und ging ins Bad. Sie zog ihre alten Sachen aus und schlüpfte in Blaises Rock. "Kannst du mir das Top geben" fragte Hermine. "Sicher" antwortete Blaise, öffnete die Tür ein wenig und warf ihr das Top zu. Hermine zog es über den Kopf und knöpfte dann den Umhang zu. "Und wie seh ich aus" fragte sie als sie aus dem Bad kam. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Hermine, so zugeknöpft siehst du aus wie eine Nonne". Sie kam herüber und öffnete alle bis auf einen Knopf. "Viel Besser!" Hermine erwiderte nichts und setzte sich in einen Stuhl. Blaise machte sich an ihrem Haar zu schaffen. "Soll ich es wieder glätten"? "Was wenn er das nicht mag? Ich mein...letztes Mal.." fragte Hermine unsicher. "Blaise lächelte. "Es wird einfacher für ihn sein mit den Fingern durch dein Haar zu fahren wenn es glatt ist". "Blaise"! "Was? Ist doch wahr" sagte Blaise unschuldig. " Ok" meinte Hermine mitleidig. Blaise machte jetzt das gleiche Styling wie sie es schon einmal in der Nacht gemacht hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten hingen ihre Haare in losen Strähnen herunter. "Lass es so" riet ihr Blaise. "Das sieht mit den Wellen richtig gut aus". "In Ordnung. Es ist fast 8" rief sie und sprang auf als ob der Stuhl brennen würde. "Entspann dich" sagte Blaise und legte ihre Hände auf Hermines Schultern. "Ich bin so aufgeregt" erwiderte Hermine und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen. "Hermine, er hat dich schon geküsst. Du brauchst davor nicht aufgeregt zu sein." sagte Blaise. "Du weißt wie er für dich fühlt, du weißt das ihr beide Spaß haben werdet, dun weißt das du die ganze Nacht küssen wirst. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich weiß, aber ich bin so aufgeregt." "Du wirst die beste Nacht deines bisherigen Lebens haben" sagte Blaise "Und nun raus hier!" Hermine nahm den Umhang und legte ihn auf ihre Schultern. "Wünsch mir Glück" sagte sie. "Brauchst du gar nicht" antwortete Blaise "Aber bitte, viel Glück, Spaß.. und mach nichts was ich nicht tun würde" "Na ja das heißt alles, weil du alles machst" erwiderte Hermine trocken und verließ den Raum. Sie giggelte als Blaise ihr etwas hinterher warf. Sie hoffte Harry direkt vor der Tür zu treffen, aber dort war niemand. Hermine lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete immer nervöser mit der Hand durch ihr haar fahrend. "Er kommt nicht.er hat es vergessen.sagte er mein oder sein Gemeinschaftsraum."dachte sie angestrengt und merkte nicht wie sich jemand näherte. "Bist du Hermine". Hermine wandte sich um und erkannte Alyssa, die 5. Klässlerinn aus dem Quidditch Team der Gryffindors. Hermine zitterte. Hatte Harry das Mädchen geschickt, um abzusagen. "Das ist von Harry" sagte Alyssa und gab ihr einen Zettel. "Oh danke." sagte Hermine mit eine Lächeln und Alyssa stapfte davon. Sie entrollte das Pergament mit zitternden Fingern.  
  
You'll see me from the common room Under the stars, beneath the moon It's not that far--come outside Perhaps you'd like another ride?  
  
{Übersetzung würde den Sinn des Gedichts zerstören} Ein gewaltiges Grinsen überkam sie. "Bestimmt der Umkleideraum" sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie flog regelrecht durch den Gang und hastete aus dem Schloss runter zum Quidditch Feld. "Harry" rief sie leise. Aber keine Antwort, kein Geräusch, nicht mal Schritte waren zu hören. "Harry, bist du da" fragte sie erneut. Harry grinste als er sich geräuschlos an sie heranschlich. Er packte sie von hinten an den Schultern, sie erschrak und schrie. "Harry" keuchte sie und packte ihn. "Hast du mich erschrocken!" "Entschuldige" grinste er schelmisch. "Ich meinte es aber nicht so" doch Hermine ihm konnte einfach nicht böse sein. "Sicher" entspannte sie sich und lächelte zurück. "Und was hatte es mit dem Zettel auf sich?" "Ich will dich überraschen" und hielt ihr eine Augenbinde hin. "Mmh" stieß Hermine hervor als Harry ihr die Augen verband. "Ok".  
  
Harry kam wieder herum und nahm ihre Hand und schloss seine Finger in ihre. Er beugte sich hinunter, der Versuchung nachgebend und küsste sie sanft, seine Lippen ruhte länger auf ihren als er es vorgehabt hatte. Sie waren so sanft und schmeckten nach Erdbeere. "Du hast nicht viel gegessen oder?" murmelte er ihr ins Ohr als er sie auf seinen Besen geleitete. "Nein, du hast doch gesagt ich soll nicht" antwortete Hermine. "Warum? Wohin bringst du mich?". "Wirst du schon sehen" sagte Harry und setzte sich hinter sie. "Ist eine Überraschung". Sie stiegen in die Luft und Harry hielt sanft Hermine an ihrer Taille. Er schwenkte Richtung Berge, Hogwarts umrundend. Hermine fühlte ihren schnelleren Atem als Harry aufstieg. Sie war so angespannt, wo sie gerade gelandet waren ,dass sie stolperte als er ihr vom Besen runter half. "Fertig für die Überraschung?" fragte er sanft. "Ja" sagte sie lächelnd. Er zog sanft die Augenbinde runter und Hermine schluckte. Sie waren auf einer kleinen von Bäumen umrundeten Lichtung. Eine rote Decke lag ausgebreitet in der Mitte, umrundet von duzenden Kerzen. Auf der Decke lagen 2 Kelche, 2 goldene Teller und an der Seite eine Flasche. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte Harry nervös. Er hoffte sie würde nicht denken er wäre verrückt. "Du hast das alles für mich gemacht?" fragte sie fassungslos. Harry lächelte sie an und nahm erneut ihre Hand. "Na ja für mich auch" scherzte er um sie zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte und Hermine fing an zu lächeln. "Komm, setzten wir uns" sagte er und zog sie zur Decke. Hermine setzte sich angespannt, und versuchte den Rock wieder über ihre Knie zu schieben da dieser hoch gerutscht war. Harry stand vor ihr und hielt seine Hand ausgestreckt. "Was?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Dein Umhang" erwiderte er. "Oh richtig" sagte Hermine, stand auf und zog die Bänder auf. Harry nahm den Umhang und legte ihn auf einen Stein. Er drehte sich um und verharrte einen Augenblick. Er bewunderte wie sie da stand, und sich umschaute, die Art wie ihre Kleidung sich sanft an ihrem lieblichen Körper schmiegte, wie ihr Haar im Mondschein leuchtete. Er stellte sich hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt wie bezaubernd du heute Nacht aussiehst?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Hermine lächelte scheu. "Bis jetzt nicht" sagte sie und wandte sich um so das ihre Blicke sich trafen. "Du siehst auch ziemlich gut aus". Harry trug eine dunkle Hose, Hermine konnte nicht erkennen ob schwarz oder blau, und einen hellblauen Pullover. "Danke" sagte Harry und sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Hermine kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. "Ich mag es wie du dein Haar trägst" brach Harry die Stille und strich mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Locken. Hermine fühlte sich gehemmt. "Ich war nicht sicher.letztes Mal als ich es geglättet hab." "Ich mag beide Frisuren" unterbrach Harry sie "Ich mag dich so wie jetzt". "Was meinst du" fragte Hermine verwirrt. "Dich, so wie du bist" sagte Harry. "Ich hab mich nicht in deine Locken verliebt, sondern ich dich selbst. An dem Tag als du so aufgestylt in die Grosse Halle kamst." Hermine unterbrach ihn "Ich würde das gern vergessen. Wir haben doch alles aus dem Weg geschafft. Das ist viel wichtiger". "Richtig" grinste Harry und zog sie dicht an sich ran. Unterhalten konnten sie sich auch noch später, Harry wollte jetzt ganz andere Dinge tun. Hermine lächelte zurück, und bewegte ihre Hand von seinem Rücken zu seiner Brust. "Gut" flüsterte sie sanft. Sie wollte nur noch seinen Mund auf ihrem fühlen. Sie bekam ihren Wunsch erfüllt als Harry seinen Kopf neigte und sich ihre Lippen streichelten. Das war nicht genug für sie. Sie fasste seinen Nacken und zog seinen Mund gegen ihren. Er war so angenehm überrascht dass er den Kuss augenblicklich vertiefte. Seine Hände spielten mit ihrem Haar, er zog sie eng an seinen Körper. Er erkundete sanft ihren Mund, seine Knie zitterten als sie ihre Finger durch sein Haar fahren ließ. Die beiden hätten noch weiter gemacht, bis sie ein Grummeln von Hermines Bauch unterbrach. Sie schauten beide herunter, Hermine wurde rot und Harry begann zu lachen. "Hungrig" neckte er sie. "Du hast doch gesagt ich soll wenig essen" verteidigte sich Hermine. "Also hab ich nichts gegessen". "Richtig, das hab ich gesagt" grinste Harry sie an. "Ja das hast du " sagte Hermine, boxte gegen seine Schulter. "Also hör auf mich auszulachen!". "Ok Ok" sagte Harry und zog die Mundwinkel nach oben, was Hermine nicht sah als sie sich setzten. Die beiden Teller waren neben einander gelegt, die Kelche davor und die Flasche dazwischen. "Ist das Champagner?" fragte Hermine beeindruckt und gleichzeitig etwas ängstlich. Während der Ferien hatten sie und Blaise eine Flasche Muggel Champagner gefunden und getrunken. Hermine war sich sicher gewesen, sie hatte sich noch nie so schrecklich wie am nächsten Tag gefühlt. "Na ja.." Harry nahm die Flasche und zeigte ihr das Etikett. "Es ist nur Kürbissaft". "Oh" sagte Hermine erleichtert. Harry fühlte beide Kelche und hielt ihr einen hin. "Wir sollten anstoßen" fragte er und nahm seinen. "Klar" lächelte Hermine und hob ihren Kelch. "Auf.?" "Wie wär's mit unserm ersten Date?" fragt Harry. "Eins von sehr vielen". Stimmte ihm Hermine zu und sie stießen an. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätten Harrys Augen noch wärmer geleuchtet. "Auf das erste von vielen." rief er sanft und beide nahmen einen großen Schluck. "Da ist lecker" sagte Hermine und setzte ihren Kelch ab. "Ich hab niemals vorher so guten Kürbissaft getrunken". "Ich hab ihn von Neville Longbottom. Seine Mutter hat ihm den schickt, und er hat mir eine Flasche für uns gegeben" erzählte Harry. "Lecker" meinte Hermine und fragte "Und wo ist das Essen?" Harry grinste. "Kommt sofort". "Gut, ich bin fast verhungert" "Glaub ich nicht" sagte Harry verschmitzt. Hermine wollte antworten als ein leises Plop ertönte und beide Teller voller Essen waren. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Ich kenne einen der Hauselfen ziemlich gut" erwiderte Harry mit vollem Mund. "Ich hol mir öfters extra Essen in der Küche". "Muss angenehm sein" sagte Hermine. Sie aßen still bis Harry erneut anfing zu sprechen. "Also, was hältst du von Ron und Blaise?" Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Truthahn. "Ich glaub es immer noch nicht, wir haben sie beim knutschen erwischt". Harry lachte. "Das war spitze, ich kann's kaum erwarten die beiden damit aufzuziehen". "Na ja ich glaube Blaise wird mir alles erzählen" sagte Hermine und legte ihre Gabel auf ihren leeren Teller. "Viel besser!". "Kein Grummeln mehr?" Harry wedelte mit einem Finger vor ihr. "Ich will deine Bauch nicht wieder hören" sagte er spöttisch. "Harry" rief Hermine und schaute ihn an. "Hör auf". "Und was wenn nicht" flirtete er und grinste sie an. Hermines Atem stockte als er sich zu ihr beugte. "Ich werds dir schon zeigen." sagte sie. "Wie?" fragte er sanft, seine Lippen immer weiter krümmend. Hermines Gedanken rasten. "Was wollte er, was soll ich tun?" fragte sie sich selbst verzweifelt. Sie war diese Art Spiele, Flirts, nicht gewöhnt. "Ich äh."stammelte sie, Angst davor das falsche zu tun." Ich weiß nicht..". "Sicher weißt du es..." erwiderte Harry mit glänzenden Augen, die Hermine fast um den Verstand brachten. "Ich weiß es?" fragte sich schwach. Harry schaute sie an, ihre Gesichter waren so nahe das sie gegenseitig ihren Atem spüren konnten. Er strich sanft mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. "Hermine, Schatz...warum bist du so nervös?". "Ich weiß nicht..." antwortete sie sanft. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen Lippen welche etwas geöffnet und bereit zum küssen waren. Bevor sie der Mut verließ presste sie ihren Mund auf seinen. Harry lächelte und schloss die Augen als er sie küsste. Sein Daumen strich sanft über ihre Wange, seiner andere konnte er nicht aus ihren Haaren lösen. Hermine, zufrieden mit sich, intensivierte den Kuss. Sie berührte mit ihrer Zunge Harrys Lippen welche sich öffneten und sie herein ließ. Harry stöhnte auf und schob Hermine runter so das sie auf der Decke lag. Er war sanft, und vorsichtig. Er wollte sie nicht unter Druck setzen oder etwas machen wofür sie noch nicht bereit war. Hermine legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn auf sich. Sie verstand, dass Harry die Sache ihretwillen langsam angehen wollte aber Hermine wollte es nicht mehr langsam. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf den Saum ihres Pullovers. Harry keuchte als sie das tat aber er war gleichzeitig freudig überrascht. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über das Top hin zu dem Kopf der es geschlossen hielt. Er begann langsam ihn zu öffnen. Hermines Atem ging schneller als sie merkte dass der Pullover zurückgeschoben wurde. Sie setzte sich auf, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und half Harry ihre Kleidung abzustreifen. Harry entzog sich ihrem Mund und zog nun seinen Pullover aus. Hermine stockte als er ihn beiseite warf. Sie schluckte nervös, sollte sie ihr Top auch ausziehen? "Du musst nicht." sagte Harry als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte. "Wenn du dich unwohl dabei fühlst.". "Nein.das ist es nicht." erwiderte Hermine, und schämte sich ein wenig für ihre Unerfahrenheit. "Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll" sagte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde rot. "Alles in Ordnung" lächelte Harry sie an. "Du brauchst nicht verlegen zu sein". Er setzte sich zu ihr und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar." Wir tun was immer du willst". "Danke" sagte Hermine erleichtert. Harrys Finger setzten ihre Wanderung durch ihre Haare fort. Er lehnte sich vor und presste sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeiten und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Als seine Zunge ihre Lippen berührten öffnete sie den Mund und fuhr mit ihrer Hand zu seiner Brust. Harry saugte scharf Luft ein als er fühlte wie ihre Hand seinen Körper erkundete. Ihre Berührungen waren so leicht wie eine Feder und er presste stärker gegen ihren Mund. Er strich sanft über ihren nackten Arm. Dann zog er den Mund von ihrem, küsste sanft ihren Hals und wanderte zu ihrem Rachen. Hermine fühlte ihr Herz rasen, als Harry sie küsste. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und legte ihm ihren Hals dar. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und fiel wieder zurück auf die Decke. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken als er sie weiter küsste. Sie schmeckte so süß, er wusste nicht was es war, er wusste nur das es süß war. Er saugte leicht an ihrer Haut, keine Male hinterlassen wollend. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste eine Stelle in ihrem Nacken. Er fühlte seinen Körper sich zusammenziehen als sie unter ihm zuckte. "Oh" stöhnte Hermine. Ein Schauder durchfuhr sie. Er hatte sie an einem Punkt, diesem einem Punkt geküsst...sie wusste gar nicht das es eine solche Stelle gab, die sie so fühlen ließ. Harry berührte die Stelle mit seinem Mund und wurde mit einem erneutem Zucken belohnt. Er fühlte sich großartig wie sie auf ihn reagierte. Er hob den Kopf, strich eine Harrsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und sah sie an. Hermine öffnete die Augen und starrte zurück. "Magst du das Liebling" fragte er, ihr Haar sanft streichelnd. Hermine konnte nur leicht nicken. Ein starkes Verlangen durchströmte sie als sie ihm in seine Augen blickte. Bevor sie es merkte, schob sie seine Hand unter ihr Shirt. Harry schaute zu seiner Hand und wieder zu ihr. Sie nickte zustimmend. "Bitte" sagte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme und begann seine Hand samt Top hoch zu schieben. Irgendwie schaffte er es das Top über ihren Kopf zu ziehen ohne das sie sich aufsetzten musst. Er legte das Shirt auf seinen Pullover und schaute zu ihr herunter. Er sah sie an und konnte die Besorgnis in ihren Augen erkennen. "Du bist wundervoll" sagte er sanft mit leiser Stimme zu ihr. Seine Finger glitten über ihr Gesicht, seine Daumen streichelten sanft ihre Wangen. Ohne Abzuwarten senkte er den Kopf und küsste sie. Seine Zunge tauchte in ihren Mund ab. Seine Hand fühlte sich heiß auf ihrer nackten Haut an als sie langsam an ihre Seite auf und ab streichte. Hermine fühlte sich entspannt als sich ihre Finger berührten. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, die dunklen Locken durch ihre Finger gleitend. Warum bin ich so vorsichtig? Ich will ihn...ich liebe Harry und er liebt mich" fragte sie sich selbst im Gedanken. Sie stieß ihre Zunge erneut gegen seine und küsste ihn so heftig das sie ahnte dass ihre Lippen morgen verschrammt sein würden. Aber das war ihr egal. Nun war sie an der Reihe, seine Haut zu schmecken. Sie machte das was er bei ihr gemacht hatte. Harry schien es als ob Hermine lockerer werden würde und er war froh. Es wäre auch ok gewesen, wenn es nach dem Küssen mit Klamotten nicht weiter gegangen wäre. Was gerade passierte war mehr als er erhofft hatte. Sein Herz raste als sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Brust fuhr. "Hermine" keuchte er "Weißt du was du mit mir machst." Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. "Du weißt also nicht was zu tun ist" grinste er und schloss seine Arme um sie. "Na ja ich hab nicht. viel Erfahrung..." begann Hermine doch Harry küsste sich schnell. "Nicht reden. Ich will nur hier sitzen und dich festhalten". "Da hab ich nichts dagegen" sagte Hermin. Sie setzte sich in seinen Schoss, mit seinen Armen um ihren Bauch geschlungen, Sie lehnte sich zurück an seine Schultern und seufzten zufrieden. So saßen sie eine Weile, die gegenseitige Nähe genießend." Können wir die ganze Nacht hier sitzen" fragte Hermine sehnsüchtig. Harry grummelte. "Ich wünschte wir könnten. Aber ein Teil der Abmachung mit Professor Dumbledore besagt das ich dich vor morgen früh zurückbringe". "Du hast eine Abmachung mit Dumbledore?" schaute Hermine ihn überrascht an. "Na ja in Hogwarts gab's keine Platz wo wir allein sein könnten. Und an einem Hogsmeade Besuch war ich hier allein. Ich habe nie jemanden hierher mitgebracht" antwortete Harry. Hermine war angenehm berührt von seinen Worten. Sie lächelte und küsste ihn schnell. Er hatte seinen geheimsten Ort mit ihr geteilt und sie wollte ihm zeigen wie viel ihr das bedeutete. "Danke" sagte sie sanft. "Ich bin froh das du mir vertraust" Harry lächelte wieder und zog sie noch enger an sich. "Können wir noch etwas hier bleiben?" fragte sie. Ihn nicken zusehen entspannte sie. Hermine schloss die Augen und war fast versunken als ihr ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. Sie schauderte. Die Wette. Hermine bewegte sich nicht. Nach einer Weile fühlte sie wie Harry aufstand. "Schon Mitternacht" klang es enttäuscht von ihm. "Wir sollten zurück". "Einverstanden" meinte Hermine und beide zogen ihre Kleidung an. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Harry hatte gesagt das er Mädchen hasste die sich an sich ihm an den Hals warfen, und jetzt hatte sie eine Wette abgeschlossen um ihn zu verführen. Er legte ihr mit einer Hand den Umhang um, in der anderen Hand den Feuerblitz. Harry schaute sie eindringlich an als sie sich auf den Besen setze. Sie schien über irgendwas besorgt zu sein aber er zerstreute es. "Wir kommen wieder hierher" sagte er sanft in ihr Ohr als er den Besen hochriss. "Das ist von jetzt an unser Platz". Hermine schmolz förmlich dahin als er das sagte. Sie fühlte seine Hand auf dem Besen und drückte sie. 'Ich muss es ihm sagen. Er vertraut mir und das soll so bleiben. Ich sag es ihm wenn wir wieder im Schloss sind'. Jetzt wollte Hermine nur an Harry denken, seinen Arm um sie geschlungen. Harry landete vor dem Haupteingang. Er nahm ihre Hand, half ihr vom Besen, und schulterte den Besen. Das Schloss war wie ausgestorben, selbst Filch schlief anscheinend, dachte Hermine. "Seh ich dich morgen" fragte Harry als sie den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erreichten. "Natürlich" wandte sich Hermine zu ihm um. Er stellte seine Besen an die Wand und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Es war sehr schön heute Nacht, Harry!" "Mir hat das auch gut gefallen" erwiderte Harry. Dann standen sie regungslos da, schauten sich an und dann neigte Harry sich herunter und küsste sie sanft. "Ich glaub ich sollte besser gehen." "Treffen wir uns morgen vor dem Frühstück in der Grossen halle?" fragte Hermine." Ich kann dich auch hier abholen. Ich denke Ron wird Blaise treffen wollen" erwiderte Harry. Beide lachten und küssten sich wieder. "Bis später" . "Bye" sagte Hermine sanft. Harry löste seine Hand und ging den gang hinunter. 'Sag's ihm' schrie etwas in ihrem Kopf 'Sag's ihm'. "Harry?!" rief sie. Harry drehte sich herum und kam zurück. "Ja?". "Ich muss dir etwas sagen" sagte Hermine mit zusammen gekniffenen Händen. "Was?" fragte Harry verwundert. Sie hatte diesen erschreckten, nervösen Ausdruck in ihren Augen der einen Kloß in seinem Hals verursachte. "Ich ähm." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll" "Sag es mir einfach" erwiderte Harry sanft. "Na ja es war im Januar, bevor wie von uns wussten. Blaise und ich unterhielten uns eines Nachts.und wir schlossen eine Wette ab." "Eine Wette?" Was für eine?" fragte Harry. Hermine schluckte nervös. "wir haben gewettet dass... ich dich vor Ende des Schuljahres verführen könnte". Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Wa.warum" konnte er nur raus bringen. Hermine atmete tief ein: Sie hatte erwartet das Harry wütend werden würde. Sie begann zu erklären: "Ich hab dir erzählt wie lang ich dich schon mag und im Januar kurz nachdem Blaise mich in dich gestoßen hatte.sie.sie verstrickte mich in der Wette". Hermine stoppte kurz und sagte dann:" Ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung." "Aber ich möchte keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben" sagte Hermine schnell als Harry den Mund öffnete um zu sprechen. Harry war sprachlos. "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll" erwiderte er geschockt. Hermine senkte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt weg von ihm. "Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen. Ich verstehe es wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Ich bin doch genauso die anderen". Einige Tränen entwanden sich ihren Augen. "Nein, bist du nicht" sagte Harry und sie schaute auf. "Du hast gar nichts von diesen Mädchen". Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange und wischte eine Träne weg. "Du und ich. wir sind zusammen. Nur das zählt". "Wir bleiben zusammen"? fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll und starrte ihn an. "Ich versprech`s" sagte Harry, lächelte sie an und drückte ihre Hand. Als er sie beobachtete wie sie im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand drehten sich seine Gedanken darum was sie ihm eben gesagt hatte. Er war nicht wütend. Eigentlich fühlte er sich ein bisschen geschmeichelt. "Ich sollte sauer sein" sagte er zu sich. "Aber ich bin's nicht". Er atmete tief ein. "Wäre ziemlich gut...mit ihr zu schlafen" Überrascht von seinen Gedanken grinste er breit. Er konnte es nicht erwarten sie morgen zu sehen. Hermine zog ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf und seufzte. Ein Teil von ihr sagte sie hätte besser nichts von der Wette gesagt, doch andererseits, der logische Teil den jeder sah war froh dass sie es gesagt hatte. "Es war richtig es ihm zu erzählen" sagte sie zu sich. In ihrem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. 'Was wenn er mit mir Schluss macht, was wenn er mich jetzt hasst'. "Ruhe" sagte Hermine strikt zu sich. "Er sagte es ist alles ok. Er hat es versprochen' Ihre Augen fielen langsam zu und sie lächelte. "Er hat es versprochen". Hermine schlief ein und träumte vom date mit Harry und ihren Küssen.   
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Tut mir leid Harry" sagte Ron als sie am nächsten Morgen zur Grossen Halle gingen. "Was tut dir leid?" fragte Harry als sie nahe beim Slytherin Raum waren. "Na das ich mit Hermine ausgegangen bin. Ich wusste zwar nicht das du sie magst aber ich hätte se merken müssen" meinte Ron zerknirscht. "Denk nicht mehr dran" sagte Harry und winkte ab. "Na ja ich fühl mich schlecht" sagte Ron als sie vor dem Eingang halt machten. "Ron, es macht nichts mehr" sagte Harry. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt das Hermine und ich alles geklärt haben letzte Nacht" grinste Harry. "Wie auch immer, du und Blaise ihr hatte wohl auch eine gute Zeit in dem Raum gestern". Rons Gesicht wurde knallrot. "Ihr habt uns gesehen?" fragte er. Harry schnaubte vor Lachen. "Ihr habt uns nicht gesehen". Beide krümmten sich vor Lachen als die Tür des Slytherin Raumes aufging. " Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du nichts gesagt hast". Blaise war so empört, das ihre Freundin nichts gesagt hatte als sie hereinkam und sah das Blaise und Ron sich am knutschen waren. "Es war so lustig Blaise" sagte Hermine. "Und ich hab dich noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen". Sie trat einen Schritt in den Flur und stieß gegen etwas Weiches. "Ohh" sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. "Hermine, alles ok" fragte Blaise und huschte zu Ron. Jetzt war es Hermine, die aufgeregt war. "Ja alles ok. Oh...Guten Morgen" sagte sie zu Harry, ihr Gesicht leicht rot. "Morgen!" grinste er. "Wie steht's?". " Gut" murmelte sie. Harry hielt ihr seine Hand hin und half ihr wieder auf die Füße. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du kommst!" sagte Hermine zu Harry als die vier den Gang entlangliefen. "Warum?" fragte Harry. "Na ja.nachdem was ich dir letzte Nacht erzählt habe.." sage Hermine zögernd. "Ich dachte du bist wütend". Harry nickte zu Blaise und Ron und sagte "Geht ihr vor, Hermine und ich treffen euch in der Grossen Halle". Blaise, die zuvor in die Situation eingeweiht wurde schaute kurz zurück, ganz so als ob sie da bleiben und ihre Freundin unterstützen wolle. Aber Hermine winkte ab, und Harry nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. "Also bist du nicht sauer?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Na ja eigentlich sollte ich" erwiderte Harry und Hermine schaute betreten weg. "Aber dann hab ich festgestellt, dass ich nicht sauer war. Eigentlich bin ich geschmeichelt." "Geschmeichelt?" wiederholte Hermine verwirrt. "Ja" grinste Harry sie an. "Ich glaub wir sind jetzt quitt. Wir haben beiden etwas Dämliches gemacht, oder?". "Was hast du denn dummes gemacht?" fragte Hermine erleichtert darüber das Harry nicht böse war. "Na ja ich sagte du wärst ein Tramp wenn du auch keiner bist" antwortete Harry. "Eigentlich sind wir erst quitt wenn ich dich 1 Woche meiden würde" blinzelte er. "Ich glaube nicht dass das notwendig ist" sagte Hermine. "Wie auch immer, auf die eine oder andere Art hast du mich schon verführt" sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Ich hab dich nicht verführt" erwiderte Hermine. "Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dich zu lieben" sagte er. "Und das ist genug". Sie grinsten sich kurz an. Dann verlor Hermine komplett die Beherrschung und warf sich in seine Arme. "Harry" sie konnte ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten. "Harry, Ich liebe dich!" Er hielt sie so nah wie möglich an sich. Harry schloss die Augen als er ihren Duft wahrnahm, ihre Berührung, die Art wie sie ihn festhielt. "Hermine, ich liebe dich auch" antwortete er. Seine Finger wühlten in ihrem Haar und das nächste was er bemerkte, waren ihren Lippen die sich auf seine pressten. Er erforschte ihren Mund. Hermine nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände, ihn davon abhaltend den Kopf wegzuziehen. Nicht, das er das wollte. "Los" sagte er nachdem sie sich gefangen hatten und ihre Kleidung gerichtet hatten. "Wenn wir uns zur Küche schleichen können wir zusammen frühstücken". Er legte den Arm um sie und sagte "Nur du und ich." Hermine lächelte verschmitzt."Ich werde es genießen" sagte sie glücklich und hielt sich an ihm fest während sie zur Küche gingen um ihr Privat Frühstück zu nehmen.  
  
In den folgenden Monaten wurde Harrys und Hermines Beziehung immer enger. Ehe sie sich versahen, kam die Zeit in Hogwarts zum Ende. Es war die letzte Nacht im Schloss. Dumbledore hatte beim Abendessen angekündigt das alle Abschlussschüler in die Grosse Halle kommen sollten wo eine feierliche Zeremonie stattfinden sollte. Blaise saß im Stuhl und beobachtete die anderen Schüler hereinkommen und sich setzten. Die Tische waren beiseite geräumt worden und Stuhlreihen füllten den Saal. Sie lächelte kurz als sie Hermine reinkommen sah, die Hand in Harrys geschlungen. Sie lachten über irgendwas. Blaise wusste nicht worüber und winkte zu ihnen rüber. "Hi Leute, ich hab euch Plätze freigehalten" sagte sie. "Danke" grinste Hermine. Sie setzten sich und Harry legte sofort seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter. Hermine lehnte sich ganz und gar an ihn. Harry küsste sie sanft auf die Schläfe und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Sie giggelte und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Sie waren völlig in einer eigenen Welt versunken. Blaise, etwas gelangweilt während sie auf Ron wartete schaute ihnen zu und sagte dann " Ihr seht aus wie ein frischgebackenes Ehepaar". Harry und Hermine wandten sich ihr zu und riefen gleichzeitig "Halt den Mund". Ihr Mund klappte auf und sie rollte die Augen. "Warum geht ihr nicht in einen Raum und liebt euch"! Beide, Harry und Hermine erröteten. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nett Blaise". Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, die Vorstellung wie rücksichtsvoll Harry war, trieb ihr etwas rot auf die Wangen. Das war es was ihre Liebe für Harry noch stärker machte. Blaise wollte gerade einen weiteren Kommentar ablassen als sie Rons Stimme hörte. "Ginny, Hier dürfen nur 7. Klässler rein". "Ich kann mit Draco kommen, wenn ich das will" sagte Ginny. "Das hat sie letzte Nacht gezeigt" grinste Draco. Ron schaute wütend drein. "Du bist bescheuert Malfoy" sagte Ron. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Freundin ,bei Harry und Hermine sitzend. "Hi Blaise" rief er glücklich. Blaise wandte sich um. "Ronald" sagte sie und versuchte so cool wie möglich zu klingen. Es war kein Geheimnis, Ron und Blaise hatte eine der turbulentesten Beziehungen die es je in Hogwarts gab. Blaise hatte Hermine anvertraut dass sie dabei war Ron verrückt nach ihr zu machen, so dass es später umso leidenschaftlicher würde. Ron setzte sich neben sie. "Komm schon Baby, ich weiß du bist mir nicht mehr böse" sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Blaise setzte einen Schmollmud auf "Vielleicht doch" und Ron schluckte. "Ich kann es nicht fassen das du gesagt hast die Magpies sind schlechter als die Cannons, also sie sind mein Lieblingsteam und du hast sie beleidigt" "Also gut, ich ändere meine Meinung. Dein Lieblingsteam ist auch meins." Sagte Ron sanft. "Glück gehabt" sagte sie und lachte. Sie erlaubte es ihm sie rüber zu ziehen so das sie gespreizt auf ihm in der Grossen Halle saß. "Oh wer braucht wohl jetzt einen Raum!" sagte Hermine grinsend. "Halt den Mund" sagten Ron und Blaise gleichzeitig. Harry und Hermine lachten als Blaise ihnen die Zunge rausstreckte. Dann wandte sie sich um und schob sie in Rons Mund. "Ich hab noch nie so was ekliges gesehen" sagte Ginny. "Oh ja? Warum schaust du nicht mal in den Spiegel" erwiderte Hermine mit einem Glucksen. Harry schnaubte und warf Draco ein Grinsen zu. Er wusste was zwischen Draco und Ginny war. Nichts außer körperlichem Verlangen. Harry war froh über seine Beziehung zu Hermine. Sie war alles was er jemals wollte. Daran denkend zog er sie näher an sich und legte sein Arm auf ihre Schultern. Gerade als Harry sie küssen wollte klappten die Türen auf und schlugen gegen die Wand. Ein Schrei ertönte in der Halle und alle wandten sich um. Neville, komplett nackt, rannte durch die Halle, wild schreiend. Er hatte sich verwandelt. Er war nicht mehr der kleine fette Junge, er war jetzt muskulös. "Oh mein Gott, ist das Neville? Zum Teufel, der sieht heiß aus" rief eine Brünette in der Ecke. Verschiedene andre weibliche Stimmen waren schnurrend zu hören als Neville nackt durch die Grosse Halle lief. Harry lehnt sich zurück und lachte. Neville wollte anscheinend mit einem großen Knall Hogwarts verlassen. Hermine konnte es Neville nicht übel nehmen, er musste eine ganze Menge wettmachen. Hermine fragte sich wie Harry wohl aussehen würde wenn er so durch die Halle rennen würde. Hitze stieg in ihr hoch als sie sein Bild vor sich sah. Sie beruhigte sich wieder als ihre Gedanken zu ihrer und Harrys Beziehung zurückwanderten, wie sie sich wünschte mit ihm zu schlafen, was sie aber bis jetzt nicht getan hatten. Sie stellte sich vor wie er sich anfühlen würde, wie seine Hände sie berühren würde. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihr die Hitze zu Kopf stieg bei den Gedanken er würde sie an ihren intimsten erotischsten Stellen berühren. Hermine strich sich über den Nacken. 'Ich will es tun. Ich will wirklich nicht mehr auf ihn warten' dachte sie sich. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder der Gegenwart zu, als Dumbledore in die Hände klatschte. Neville grinste stolz und schnappte sich einen Umhang von Dean Thomas. Dumbledores zwinkerte den beiden zu. Harry unterdrückte sein Lachen und schaute zu Draco, der kicherte. Ginny beobachtete Neville mit einem Glänzen in ihren Augen, sie sah ihn an wie ein Stück Fleisch das sie vernaschen konnte. Draco bemerkte es und legte seinen Arm um Ginny. "Longbottom kommt bei weitem nicht an mich heran" sagte er so laut das es die ganze Reihe hört. Die Mädchen vor ihnen wandten sich um und blickten nun Draco mit dem gleichen Ausdruck an. Ginny schaute nun richtig eifersüchtig drein. "Heute findet ein großes Fest statt. Ihr seid nun voll ausgebildete Hexen und Zauberer" begann Dumbledore. "Wenn wir euren Namen rufen, kommt nach vorn und empfangt das Abschlusspergament. "Blaise" Hermine trat gegen Blaises Bein. Blaise löste ihre Zunge aus Rons Mund. "Au" jammerte sie. "Warum hast du das getan?" Hermine machte ihr deutlich sie solle ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorn richten wo Dumbledore inzwischen die Namen aufrief. Die Zeremonie war jetzt ziemlich träge, vor allem nach Nevilles Einlage. Dumbledore lass die Namen auf einer langen Liste vor. "Hermine Granger" rief er jetzt. Als Hermine ihren Namen hörte konnte sie ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verhindern. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie war stolz auf ihre Leistungen. Dumbeldore schaute freundlich zu ihr als sie sich vor ihn stellte. "Miss Hermine Granger ist in allen 7 Jahren die Klassenbeste gewesen" Hermine musste sich zwingen, nicht vor Freude aufzuhüpfen, als sie ihr Pergament erhielt und die Leute klatschen sehen konnte. Sie wandte den Kopf und dort sah sie Harry der aufgestanden war und mit dem breitesten Lächeln klatschte. Blaise machte es ihm nach, stieß Ron in die Seite der sich nun auch erhob. Harry war so stolz auf seine Freundin. Er wusste wie hart sie gearbeitet hatte und es jetzt endlich belohnt wurde. Nun folgten einige Leute ihrem Beispiel und erhoben sich. Kurz darauf sah es aus als ob die ganze Halle Hermine Standing Ovations gab. Mit rotem Kopf nahm Hermine das Pergament, und ging nachdem sie Dumbledores Hand geschüttelt hatte, zurück zu ihrem Platz. "Gratuliere Liebling" sagte er sanft während Dumbledore wieder Namen vortrug. "Danke Harry" erwiderte sie. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. "Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten nach der Feier, ok?" "Sicher" sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.  
  
Harry bekam auch viel Applause als er sein Pergament abholte. Den meisten wohl von Neville. Nachdem die Zeremonie vorbei war, wechselte das ganze in eine formlose Party. Ein Haufen Mädchen zog Hermine von Harry weg. Sie schaute ihn sehnsuchtsvoll an, lächelte aber und unterhielt sich höflich mit den Mädchen. "Hermine, wann bist du und Harry.wann seid ihr zusammengekommen?" fragte ein Hufflepuffmädchen, während eine Ravenclaw hervorstieß "Wie ist er im Bett". Eine Stille ging durch die Gruppe um Hermine, als sie mit aufgerissenen Augen antworten wollte.  
  
"Ich.äh. Ich denke das ist Privatsache" sagte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ladies, ihr entschuldigt uns!" unterbrach Harry und grinste charmant. Er fasste Hermine um die Taille und zog sie aus dieser Lage. "Worum ging's?" fragte Harry. Hermine lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte. "Sie wollten wissen wie du im Bett bist" Harry wandte sich rasch zu ihr herum. "Was? Was hast du gesagt? fragte er unsicher. Hermine setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. "Ich hab ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt" Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Das du meinen Körper jede Nacht verwüstest und ich schwanger bin". "WAS?" Harry schien sprachlos. Sein Mund klappte auf und Hermine begann zu lachen. "Harry, war nur ein Scherz" sagte sie und wischte sich die Augen. "Haha Hermine" sagte er sarkastisch. Er nahm sie in die Arme und grummelte "Du denkst du bist soo witzig oder?" "Ja allerdings" erwiderte Hermine. Sie schlang sanft ihre Arme um seinen hals und zog ihn an sich. "Aber.Ich denke ich möchte es wirklich wissen". "Was?" fragte Harry zum 3. Mal in 2 Minuten. Er schob sie ein Stück zurück und sah sie eindringlich an. "Hermine.ich.Ich will nicht das du dich gedrängt fühlst" "Tu ich nicht" sagte sie und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich will dich Harry. Ich liebe dich und will bei dir sein. Auf jeder erdenkliche Art." "Na ja wenn du sicher bist..." sagte Harry. "Wann äh...wie hast du das geplant?" fragte er mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. Soweit wie sie bisher gegangen waren, war Harry der Erfahrene. Doch er war nie weiter gegangen und so sehr er Hermine wollte, so nervös war er. "Nun, Blaise hat gesagt wir können in ihren Schlafraum wenn wir allein sein wollen" sagte Hermine etwas schüchtern und blickte Harry zögerlich an. "Also heute Nacht?" fragte er mit trockenem Mund. Sie lächelte und nickte. "Alles klar"! Hermine, wieder an sich ziehend, streichelte Harry sie sanft. Händchenhaltend gingen sie zu ihren Freunden zurück.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** Hermine konnte ihr Verlangen steigen fühlen als sie Harry an der Hand in Blaises Raum führte. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie nervöser. Sie bereute nichts aber sie hoffte sie war gut genug für Harry. Harry atmete tief ein. Er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er liebte Hermine über alles, sie war seine 2. Hälfte. Aber was, wenn er sie nicht zufrieden stellte. Er hatte so etwas noch nie getan, er hoffte nur sie wäre nicht zu enttäuscht. Sie öffnete die Tür, ließ ihn los und ging in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie wollte nicht dass er ihr Zittern fühlte. Der Raum war dunkel und so zündete sie 2 Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch an. Er wühlte mit seiner Hand in seinen dunklen Haaren, er hatte sich niemals vorher so nervös gefühlt. Nicht mal wenn Voldemort ihm gegenüber gestanden hatte. Er lächelte und hoffte es sähe nicht so aufgebracht aus wie er sich fühlte. "Ich ähh.Ich weiß das Blaise etwas zum.verhüten hat" sagte Hermine und öffnete eine Schublade. "Es ist hier irgendwo.aha!" Sie zog eine lustig aussehende Wurzel hervor. "Wir müssen beide etwas davon nehmen". "Und was ist das?" fragte Harry und zeigte darauf. Hermine lächelte. "Man nennt es Orgus Root. Es schützt uns vor...Konsequenzen dieser Nacht 9 Monate später" sagte sie. Harry nickte nervös. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Aufregung etwas unter Kontrolle. "Alles klar. Dann nehmen wir sie". Hermine holte ein kleines Messer heraus und schnitt jedem ein Stück ab. "Es schmeckt etwas bitter" sagte sie und reichte ihm das Stück. Sie nahm es in den Mund, kaute schnell und verzog das Gesicht. Harry nahm etwas und machte ein Gesicht also ob ihm jemand in den Magen geschlagen hätte. Er schaute in ihre Augen und sagte sanft "Ich brauch etwas süßes, das diesen Geschmack verschwinden lässt". "Was denn?" fragte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen. Harry lächelte. "Das!" Er schlang seine Arme und sie und zog sie zu sich. " Dein Geschmack ist das Süßteste das ich kenne". Hermine fühlte ihre Nervosität abfallen als Harry sie sanft auf den Mund küsste. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hals, ihre Finger spielten mit dem Haar in seinem Nacken. Sie stöhnte sanft als er sie hoch heftiger küsste. Harrys Arme zogen sich zusammen als er sanft mit seiner Zungenspitze ihre Lippen berührte, mehr verlangend. Sie öffnete ihren Mund für ihn und ließ seine Sinne und Berührungen sie überwältigen. Harrys Hand wanderte zu ihrem Umhang, öffnete ihn und warf ihn auf den Boden. Hermine machte das gleiche. Harry schob seine Arme um sie und bewegte sie und sich sanft weiter auf das Bett. Sie küssten sich dabei die ganze Zeit, ohne Unterbrechung. Er legte sie sanft ab und legte sich zu ihr. Mit der einen Hand spielte er mit ihren Locken, mit der anderen fasste er ihre Taille, ihren Körper nah zu sich ziehend. Er legte sich sanft über sie. "Hermine." flüsterte er. "Ich äh.ich hab so was noch nie gemacht" "Nicht?" fragte Hermine überrascht. Sie hatten nie über ihre Erfahrungen mit Sex gesprochen. Sie hatte gedacht, Harry hätte es vorher schon einmal gemacht. "Nein" gab Harry zurück. "Ich habe immer auf die Richtige gewartet". Hermine schmolz dahin bei seinen Worten." Als bin ich die Richtige?" fragte sie. "Ich glaube schon. Andernfalls weiß ich nicht was ich hier tue" lachte Harry. Hermine fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. "Sorry" sagte sie zwischen 2 Glucksern. "Alles in Ordnung" grinste Harry. Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen verschwanden als sie sich anschauten. Er stütze sich auf seinen Arm, sah hinunter zu ihr und ließ sanft seine Finger über ihre Wangen gleiten. Hermine zog ihn zu sich herunter indem sie die Vorderseite seines Pullovers packte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut in einem feurigen Kuss. Sie begrub ihre Hände in seinen Strähnen und strich mit ihren Nägeln sanft über seinen Kopf. Harry seufzte in ihrem Mund und presste seine Lippen noch stärker auf ihre. Hermine nahm ihm mit einer Hand die Brille ab.  
  
Sie wandte sich kurz ab und legte die Brille auf den Nachtschrank. Dann kehrte sie zurück und schaute ihm tief in seine Augen. Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr hinter Glass versteckt waren glühten sie förmlich. Harry starrte sie an, ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er konnte sie perfekt erkennen, auch ohne Brille da sie so nah war. Mit seiner Hand warf er ihr Haar über ihre Schultern und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und fuhr ihn entlang. Sie warf den Kopf zurück, und Harry küsste ihre Kehle. Er liebte das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut auf seinen Lippen. Hermine stöhnte leise auf, als er sanft saugend die andere Seite ihres Halses erforschte. Harry bewegte seine Hand zum Saum ihres Pullovers, um den aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Vorsichtig löste er seinen Mund von ihrem Körper, lehnte sich zurück und Hermine setzte sich auf. Er zog ihr den Pullover über ihren Kopf aus. Ihre Haare fielen gegen ihren Rücken als er den Pullover durch den Raum warf. Harry atmete schneller, als er sah wie perfekt sich ihr weißes Shirt an ihren Körper schmiegte. Er beugte sich vor und begann es langsam aufzuknöpfen. Sanft zog er ihr das Shirt über die Schultern und warf es zum Pullover. Er ließ seine Augen über Hermines Körper wandern, als sie ihm ebenfalls den Pullover und das Shirt auszog. Nach dem sie Harrys Kleidung auf die Seite geworfen hatte, berührten ihre Hände wieder seinen Körper. Sie fuhr mit ihren Nägeln sanft an seinem Oberkörper entlang, das Zusammenziehen von Harrys Muskeln bei jeder ihrer Berührung genießend. "Das machst du gern oder?" sagte Harry mit stockendem Atem. "Ja" sagte Hermine, lehnte sich vor und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Nacken. Sie konnte jetzt Harrys Arme spüren die sich um ihre Taille legten und sie sanft in die Kissen drückten. Sein Mund begehrte ihren. Er küsste sie mit so großem Verlangen, das beide überraschte. Er legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob seine Daumen unter die Träger ihres BHs. Hermine wurde nervös als er langsam die Träger herabstreifte. Harry hatte sie noch nie mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen. Er spürte ihre Unsicherheit. "Wir müssen nicht weiter machen..." sagte er sanft und stoppte seine Hände. "Ich verstehe es, wenn es dir jetzt zuviel wird ". Hermine öffnete die Augen. "Nicht." sagte sie einen Moment später. "Ich will es. Ich..." sie pausierte abermals. "Ich will nur..." "Du bist toll Hermine" sagte Harry und warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Du weißt, du bist die einzige für mich..." Ein erleichtertes Lächeln kam über ihre Lippen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Nacken und zog seinen Mund zurück zu ihrem. Sie nahm, seine Hand und führte sie zu den Trägern, die halb an ihren Armen herunter hingen. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Finger zu Vorderseite ihres BHs, wo der Verschluss war. Dann taten sie das was sie sich beide so gewünscht hatten. Sie lagen eine lange Zeit zusammen da während Harry ihren Arm liebkoste und sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. "Ich liebe dich" hauchte Harry. Er zog die Decke über die beiden und Hermine wandte sich in seinen Armen. "Ich liebe dich auch" antwortete sie und küsste ihn noch mal. Beide schliefen ein, fielen in einen Schlaf der süßer nicht sein konnte. *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Also?" fragte Blaise und tippte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. "Also was?" fragte Hermine unschuldig. Blaise warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu." Sei nicht so Hermine Granger, Du hast mit Harry geschlafen und ich will wissen wie es war?" "Warum?. Hat dir der Zustand deines Bettes nicht genug verraten?" neckte Hermine. Blaise erstarrte mit offenem Mund." Ich glaube nicht was du grad gesagt hast!" "Was? Ich bin nicht mehr dasselbe Mädchen wie gestern" grinste Hermine "Anscheinend" sagte Blaise und schaute sie prüfend an. "Na gut behalt deine Geheimnisse für dich!" Sie begann zu essen, ohne noch mal aufzuschauen. "Ich sag nur wundervoll. Er hätte nicht rücksichtsvoller mit meinen Gefühlen umgehen können. Und ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so eine schöne Nacht" sagte Hermine verschmitzt. Blaise quietschte. "Hermine ich freu mich so für dich" rief sie fast zu laut. "Wirklich.Ich denke nicht das es die ganze Schule wissen muss" sagte Hermine mit errötendem Gesicht. "Sorry" Blaise senkte ihre Stimme. "Ich freu mich wirklich" sagte sie und drückte den Arm ihrer Freundin. "Danke" erwiderte Hermine. "Ich wollte eigentlich noch fragen wo du letzte Nacht geschlafen hast?" Jetzt wurde Blaise rot. Mit einem leuchtendem Blick auf Ron sagte sie "Astronomie Turm". Hermine starrte sie ungläubig an. "Ist das nicht sehr unbequem?" "Nicht wirklich. Ron gibt einen guten Schlafsack ab". "Vergiss es, will gar nicht mehr wissen" kicherte Hermine. Als sie fast fertig gefrühstückt hatten setzte sich Harry neben sie. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz" grinste er. "Morgen" erwiderte sie und starrte in seine Augen. Wie von Geisterhand begannen sie zu knutschen. Blaise rollte mit den Augen. "Also Wirklich" Sie blickte zu Ron der sich gerade zu ihr setzte. "Man könnte glauben sie wären nicht zusammen aufgewacht heute Morgen". Ron lachte und wollte etwas sagen als sich Dumbledore erhob und alle zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade schickte. Widerstrebend lösten sich Harry und Hermine voneinander. Hermine bückte sich und nahm ihre Schwerbepackte Tasche. Ron lachte auf." Hermine warum packst du nicht alle Bücher in deinen Koffer?" kicherte er und Blaise stieß im in die Seite. "Weil ich noch etwas leichte Lektüre für unterwegs brauche" antwortete Hermine vorlaut. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Ich trag das für dich" sagte er und nahm die Tasche von ihrer Schulter. "Leichte Lektüre? Das sieht aus als ob du die ganze Bibliothek mitschleppst" witzelte Ron. Blaise funkelte ihn an. "Machst du dich über meine Freundin lustig Ron?" Ron hörte augenblicklich auf und wandte sich Blaise zu. "Nein Blaise ich foppe sie nur.ich schwöre" Seine Stimme ging in dem Lachen unter in das Harry und Hermine ausgebrochen waren. "Sie hat ihn ziemlich dressiert oder?" sagte Harry als sie das Schloss verließen. "Wie eine Gehirnwäsche" Hermine wischte sich die Augen. "Das war witzig". Sie begann wieder zu giggeln. Sie lachten immer noch als sie 10 Minuten später die Abteile nach ihren Freunden absuchten. "Ich hoffe die knutschen nicht rum wenn wir reinkommen" sagte Hermine. "Wir müssen ihnen mal was zeigen" sagte Harry sanft in ihr Ohr. Er bemerkte ihr Lächeln. "Aha wir kommen zum falschen Zeitpunkt" rief er und drängte sich wieder heraus. "Was?" fragte Hermine und schob ihren Kopf in das Abteil. "Da seid ihr zwei ja. Wir suchen euch schon im ganzen Zug:" Hermine schloss die Tür und schaute zu Blaise und Ron, die schweigend da saßen! Hermine, Entschuldige das ich dich wegen deiner Angewohnheit zu lesen aufgezogen hab" sagte Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme. Hermine blickte ihn scharf an "Ist schon vergessen, Ron". "Ich würde mir gern eins deiner Bücher ausleihen" sagte Ron mit einem leuchtenden Blick zu Blaise. Hermine war verwirrt. Ron, lesen? "Äh sicher!" "Das reicht Ron"! sagte Blaise und stand plötzlich auf. Sie drückte Ron wieder auf die Bank, ganz ignorierend das sich nicht allein waren. Hermine und Harry schauten sich an und verdrehten die Augen. Harry ging zum Fenster und warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf Hogwarts. Ein befremdliches unangenehmes Gefühl überkam ihn als der Zug den Bahnhof verließ. "Was ist mit dir?" fragte Hermine die jetzt neben ihm stand und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Warum das lange Gesicht ?" "Ich fühl mich als ob ich mein Zuhause verlassen würde. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen das wir nächstes Jahr nicht zurück kommen" sagte er. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und malte mit der Hand kleine Kreise auf seinem Rücken. "Ich weiß, aber denk dran, jetzt können wir überall zaubern. Auch wenn wir nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück kommen, gibt es einen Platz für uns alle" "Es ist nur.es macht mir Angst, weil ich nicht wirklich eine Platz habe wohin ich gehen kann. Ich werde bei Draco bleiben, bis ich was eigenes gefunden hab." Er drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte. Ich denke ich wird mich besser fühlen wenn ich einen Platzt für mich selbst hab". "Ja wirst du bestimmt" sagte Hermine auf beruhigende Weise. "Was lustig wird ist wenn ich zu meiner Tante und Onkel gehe um meine Sachen zu holen. Die werden einen großen Schrecken bekommen, jetzt wo ich überall zaubern darf." Beide lachten und Hogwarts verschwand aus ihrem Blick.  
  
Ein Jahr später  
  
"Wohin die Tüten?" rief Harry über seine Schulter. Er stemmte vorsichtig 3 volle Papiertüten. " Auf den Tresen" erwiderte Hermine und trat die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry legte sie neben das Becken und grinste, als seine Freundin Vollbeladen durch die Tür kam. Sie legte alles daneben und lächelte ."Das ist das letzte Mal das ich auf Muggelart einkaufen gehe." "Ja, der Laden war ja verdammt voll" stimmte ihr Harry zu und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Man könnte meine, die Muggel hätten samstags besseres zu tun." "Hmmm" murmelte Hermine und schmiegte sich an Harry. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte über die letzten einundhalb Jahre nach. Nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, erreichte Hermine ein Angebot, einem großen archäologischen Forschungsteam beizutreten. Was sie direkt annahm. Ein paar Wochen später fand sie sich, nach irgendwas grabend und ihren Kindheitstraum erfüllend. Blaise hatte ihre Bekanntheit ausgenutzt und wurde eine der bekanntesten Modedesignerin für Zauberer. Sie hatte einen Laden in der Winkelgasse mit Filialen in Paris, New York, Chicago Venedig, Sydney und natürlich Hogsmeade. Wie wusste Hermine nicht, aber Blaise hatte Ron überzeugt ein Model für Blaise Herrenkollektion zu werden und er hatte großen Erfolg.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen teilten sich eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse, nahe bei ihren Arbeitsplätzen. Es hatte 4 Schlafzimmer, 4 Badezimmer, eine große Bibliothek (wo Hermine das große Set Zaubereienzeklopedien aufbewahrte), einen Speisesaal, eine großräumige Küche, ein bequemes Wohnzimmer und einen Wintergarten. Harry war dem Magpies Reserve Team beigetreten. Sie hatten ihm eine aktive Position angeboten aber Harry hatte das abgelehnt. Er wollte Zeit haben, um sein Künstler-Dasein zu leben. Er hatte das Pseudonym James Evans angenommen, weil er nicht wollte das sein wahrer Name bekannt würde. Seine Bilder und Gemälde wurden in ein paar kleinen Galerien verkauft. Sie brachten zwar nicht den Erlös, als wenn er sie unter dem Namen Harry Potter herausbrachte aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Laufend malte er Bilder von Hermine, obwohl seine Bilder niemals ihre Natur ausdrücken konnten. Harry hatte seine eigene Wohnung nicht sehr weit weg von Hermine, und so sahen sie sich jeden Tag. Draco hatte den überraschensten Beruf von allen: Er arbeitete mit Rons Bruder als Drachenwärter. Die ersten 6 Monate hatte er in Rumänien verbracht, doch jetzt arbeitete er näher zu London. Er und Ginny hatten sich kurz nach Hogwarts getrennt und kurz nach seiner Rückkehr aus Rumänien hatte er seine jetzige Freundin, Daniela getroffen. Sie hatte einen Blumenladen direkt neben Blaises Laden. Die drei Mädchen hatten sich oft zu Essen getroffen und wurden guten Freunde.  
  
Woran denkst du"? fragte er und strich mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. "Ach nichts" Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. "Nur das wir einige von den besonderen Bildern in dein Buch kleben sollten". Harry schnaubte und lachte. "Ich wünschte du würdest sie mich verkaufen lassen.ich würde auch dein Gesicht abändern. Dein Körper ist einfach zu schön um ihn zu beschreiben" Hermine errötete. "Nein Harry.Du bist der einzige der mich so sehen soll" Er grinste, neigte den Kopf und presste seine Lippen sanft gegen ihre. "Ihr zwei Turteltäubchen macht mich krank" sagte Blaise. Sie saß am Küchentisch und nippte an einer Tasse Tee. Es amüsierte sie das Harry und Hermine schon seit ein paar Minuten dort standen, und sie erst jetzt bemerkten. "Steht dir das nicht bis zum Hals Hermine?" fragte Blaise neckig. "Ehrlich Blaise.ich hab dich und Ron öfters knutschen sehen als du mich und Harry" erwiderte Hermine. "Und." sie verstummte, ihr Gesicht würde leicht grünlich. "Oh nein nicht schon wied." Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte aus dem Raum. Harry schaute Blaise mit einem besorgten Blick an und beide rannten hinterher. Hermine lehnte über dem Becken und erbrach sich. Harry kam rüber und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. Blaise füllte ein Glas Wasser. Hermine lehnte sich zurück, ein paar Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn. Sie nahm das Handtuch und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Dann stand sie wankend auf und spülte sich den Mund. "Danke" sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Harry stützte sie mit einem Arm um ihre Hüften. "Hermine, wie oft hattest du das jetzt schon diese Woche" "Ich weiß nicht, ein paar mal" Hermine winkte ab. "Ist nur die Grippe, die grassiert gerade. Ich komm schon wieder in Ordnung". "Vielleicht solltest du einen Medimagier aufsuchen" riet ihr Blaise. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein Ehrlich. Ein paar Tage dann bin ich wieder ok". Wie auch immer, ein paar Tage später war Hermine immer noch krank. Also erlaubte sie Blaise sie zum St. Mungos Hospital zu bringen. Hermine füllte die notwendigen Formulare aus und setzten sich zum Warten. Nach einer halben Stunde kam eine Medimagier zu ihr. "Das ist nicht nötig" sagte Hermine trotzig wie ein Kleinkind. "Hermine, du müsstest sterben bevor du zu einem Medimagier gehst oder? Also halt still" sagte Blaise und begann ein Magazin durchzublättern. "Oh schau mal wie gut Ron aussieht" quiekte sie als sie ein Bild ihres Freundes in ihren eigens entworfenen Klamotten sah. Ron lehnte an der Seite, eine Robe über seiner Schulter und grinste schelmig. Hermine lächelte. Sie freute sich das ihre Freundin das sie jemanden gefunden hatte den sie so liebte wie Hermine Harry. Ein leichter Brechreiz überkam sie, sie schloss schnell die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf die Stuhllehne. Sie hoffte es würde schnell vorbeigehen. Dann tat es das und Hermine war erleichtert. Die beiden Mädchen gingen in einen kleinen Raum und warteten abermals. "Schwanger" rief die Medimagierin Dr. Nicole Frederick. Hermines und Blaise Münde klappten auf. "Was?" fragte sich schwach. "Sie sind im 2. Monat. Gratuliere" sagte die Frau. "Oh Merlin."stammelte Hermine. Schwanger! "Hermine!" Blaise strahlte sie an. "Ich fass es nicht. Du und Harry ihr bekommt ein Baby! Ich werde Tante" . "Ich bekomme ein Baby" wiederholte Hermine leise. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie. "Ich bekomme ein Baby" schrie sie. Und Blaise und die Medimagierin begannen zu lachen. Hermine verließ glücklich und aufgeregt das Krankenhaus und konnte es kaum aushalten zu Harry zu kommen um die Neuigkeit auszutauschen. "Meinst du er freut sich?" fragte Blaise als sie zuhause ankamen. "Ich denke doch" antwortete Hermine und sank in einen Stuhl. " Er hat immer gesagt das er Kinder haben will. Allerdings glaub ich das er es nicht so früh erwartet hat". Wer von euch hat vergessen, Orgus Root zu nehmen?" Hermine wurde rot. "Ich glaub ich wars,. Ich war so beschäftigt das ich einiges vergessen hab." Blaise tat geschockt. "Du, Hermine Granger, die alles voraus plant, hast vergessen zu verhüten?" " Halt den Mund" Hermine wollte sie wütend anfunkeln aber sie war einfach zu guter Laune. "Wie sagst du es ihm?" "Weiß ich noch nicht? Hast du eine Idee?" gestand Hermine. "Mach ihm ein nettes Abendessen...mit allen seinen Lieblingsgerichten" "Hmm" murmelte Hermine. "Ich denke du hast mich auf was gebracht".  
  
2 Stunden später warf sie einen zufriedenen Blick durch Harrys Küche. Sie hatte den Tisch gedeckt, jeder Teller lag richtig und zwei Kerzen in der Mitte warteten darauf entzündet zu werden. Sie hatte besondere Gerichte gemacht, und hoffte es würde Harry die Botschaft vermitteln. "Zeit zu duschen" sagte sie sich selbst. Harry würde in einer halben Stunde zuhause sein und Hermine wollte das dann alles fertig wäre. Sie schlüpfte in eine Jeans, zog ein Shirt über ihren Kopf und machte ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete das Harry durch die Tür kam Sie musste nicht lange warten. 5 Minuten später hörte sie ein leises Plop und Harry kam durch die Tür. "Ich wusste gar nicht das du rüber kommen wolltest" grinste er seine Freundin an. Hermine glitt vom Tisch. "Ich wollte dich überraschen" Sie umarmte ihn und als sie einen Blick auf seine Robe warf sagte sie "Wie kann man nur soviel Grassflecken mitschleppen bei nur einem Training" "Glück?" fragte Harry neckig. "Ja das denk ich auch" lachte Hermine und küsste ihn. "Geh dich waschen, ich hab Abendessen für dich gemacht" sagte sie. "Hast du?" fragte er spielerisch und lachte als sie ihm gegen die Schulter boxte. "Alles klar, es ist bestimmt lecker". "Das will ich hören" sagte Hermine und nach einem weiteren Kuss ging Harry ins Bad.  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?" fragte er später als er in die Küche kam. Er legte seine Arme um Hermine. Sie wandte sich um und grinste "Siehst du gleich" Seine Harre waren noch feucht, fielen in sein Gesicht und er trug einen hellblauen Pullover den sie so mochte das sie ihn ab und zu ausleihte. Harry beugte sich vor und küsste sie wieder. Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen. Sie fragte sich ob er eine Veränderung spüren würde. Sie zweifelte daran. Sie hatte nichts gesagt oder gezeigt, aber jetzt wo sie so nah waren musste er etwas merken. "Also was ist mit dem Essen?" unterbrach Harry die Stille. "Setz dich und guck!" erwiderte Hermine. Er setzte sich an den Tisch. "Zuerst." sagte sie als sie die Kerzen entzündete. ".haben wir Baby Bohnen mit Baby Mais und Baby Karotten. Dann gibt's Rippchen" "Hört sich gut an" sagte Harry und schaufelte das Essen in sich als Hermine den Teller vor ihm absetzte. Sie schaute ihn kurz an und begann dann auch zu essen.  
  
"Fällt dir irgendwas an dem Essen auf?" fragte Hermine kurze Zeit später. Harry blickte kauend auf. "Ähh.wir essen mit den Fingern?" Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Männer konnten ja so dumm sein. "Denk nach Harry, denk nach..."sagte sie eindringlich. Harry schaute wieder auf seinen Teller "Baby Bohnen.Baby Mais.baby." Dann schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er begriff plötzlich. Er schaute er geschockt auf. "Baby?" Hermine konnte sich das Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen. "Ja Harry, wir bekommen ein Baby". Er starrte sie ungläubig an. "Du bist...wir...baby?" Hermine lachte "Ja das war auch der Grund für meine Übelkeit". Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er wurde Vater. "Das ist fantastisch" schrie er und sprang zu ihr herüber wobei er den Stuhl umwarf. Ein paar Tränen entströmten ihren Augen als Harry sie umarmte. "Blaise fragte wie du reagieren würdest und ich hab gesagt du würdest glücklich sein". "Ich bin mehr als glücklich" sagte Harry. "Hermine das ist das schönste was du mir je sagen konntest" "Ich bin froh das es dir auch so geht wie mir" sagte sie und drückte sich ab von Harry und wischte sich die Augen. "Wie weit bist du?" fragte Harry und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "im 2. Monat" antwortete sie. Sie lächelte als Harry seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte." Ich glaube nicht das du schon was fühlst" sagte sie. "Warte noch 3 Monate". Harry richtete sich auf als Hermine sagte "Dann hab ich Stimmungsschwankungen und du musst mein Verlangen nach Tonnen widerlichen Sachen erfüllen" "Ich hab jetzt ein ganz anderes Verlangen, und bestimmt nicht nach Essen" sagte er und schaute sie lustvoll an. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und das Abendessen war vergessen als er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zuwarf.   
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ging durch die Tür von Dracos Wohnung. Er traf sich mit seinem Freund und Daniela und sie wollten mit Hermine, Blaise und Ron zum Abendessen. Er grinste als er an die Reaktion seiner Freunde denken musste, wenn Hermine und er ihnen die Neuigkeit nachher sagen würden. "Draco?" rief er. "Hallo ?" Harry ging in das Wohnzimmer und stoppte. "Und was passiert wenn ich meine Hand hier hin lege" fragte Draco mit seinen Fingern auf Danielas Bauch wandernd "Bei Merlin" stöhnte Daniela, und schloss die Augen als sich Draco vorbeugte und sie küsste. "Ähem." räusperte sich Harry und die beiden sprangen auseinander. "Harry? Wann bist du gekommen?" fragte Draco mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. "Vor einer halben Stunde" erwiderte Harry grinsend. "Voyeur!" lachte Daniela. Es amüsierte Harry das es beiden nichts ausmachte in flagranti erwischt worden zu sein. "Treffen wir sie im Restaurant" fragte Draco und steckte sein weißes Hemd in die Hose. "Ja" antwortete Harry. Dann gingen die drei und apparierten in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Das Restaurant war voll, nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Freitag. Harry schaute sich kurz um und erblickte dann Hermines braune Locken neben Rons feuerroten. "Hallo Schönheit". Hermine erschrak als sich zwei Hände um sie legten. "Harry" schimpfte sie. Aber er hatte das Glitzern in seinen Augen das sie alles vergessen ließ. "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er nach dem er sie geküsst hatte. "Gut, übel heute morgen aber jetzt ist es gut" erwiderte Hermine. "Gut" sagte Harry und küsste sie erneut, die Lippen auf ihren einen Moment ruhen lassend. "He ihr beide" rief Blaise. "Wenn ihr euch mal für ne Minute beherrschen könnte, bekämen wir einen Tisch". Harry und Hermine ließen sich los und Harry schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Sie setzten sich an einen runden Tisch hinten im Restaurant. "Was wollt ihr trinken?" fragte Ron. "Die erste Runde geht auf mich". Die Jungs bestellten 'Ogdens Feuerwasser', Blaise einen Weißwein und Daniela einen roten. "Kürbissaft bitte " verlangte Hermine. Blaise lächelte. "Keinen Wein?" fragte Ron überrascht. "Nein, nicht heute" antwortete Hermine. Ron verließ den Tisch und kam kurz darauf mit den Getränken wieder. Er setzte sie ihnen vor und fragte "Also warum trinkst du Saft Hermine?" "Kann ein Mädchen nicht mal keinen Alkohol trinken?" scherzte Hermine. "Nein" antworteten alle. Harry lachte und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Wir sagen es ihnen besser, Schatz" . "Uns was sagen?" fragte Draco. Harry und Hermine lächelten sich an. "Wir bekommen ein Baby" sagte Harry. Am Tisch wurde es still. Was dann geschah konnte man nur mit einer Explosion vergleichen. "Schwanger?" kreischte Daniela. Rons Mund klappte auf "Du wirst Vater?" Blaise lachte als sie Rons Gesicht sah. "Das arme Kind" scherzte Draco und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. "Gratuliere". "Du wusstest es" fragte Ron seine Freundin. "Ich war dabei als sie es herausfand" Sie nahm Hermine und Daniela an die Hand. "Kommt wir gehen uns frisch machen". Die drei Frauen gingen und ließen ihre Männer zurück.  
  
"Wow" sagte Ron. "Jetzt wo du sie flachgelegt hast, wann machst du ihr einen Antrag?" Harry schaute ihn finster an als Draco begann ,zu lachen. "Komm schon Harry, Erzähl mir nicht das ihr noch nicht übers Heiraten gesprochen habt" sagte er und beugte sich vor. " Na ja jetzt wo ihr es sagt.". Harry griff in seine Tasche und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus. "Sie weiß noch nichts davon" "Nett" sagte Ron zustimmend. "Fragst du sie heute Abend?" "Hab ich vor" sagte Harry. "Solange ihr nichts verratet" Er schloss die Schachtel und tat sie in die Tasche. Die drei grinsten sich an als die Frauen zurückkamen. "Was macht euch so glücklich?" fragte Daniela und gab Draco einen Kuss. "Wir.äh.feiern bloß" stammelte Ron. "Richtig" stimmte Draco zu. "Auf euch beide!" Er hob das Glass und alle taten es ihm nach. "Auf das euer Baby nach Hermine und nicht nach Harry kommt" Alle lachten und stießen auf die Zukunft an. Später am Abend "Wo bringst du mich hin?" fragte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist eine Überraschung" sagte Harry. Als sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten, hatte er sie beiseite genommen und gesagt er müsse sie wohinbringen. Er hatte ihr eine Augenbinde umgelegt und einen Portschlüssel nach Hogsmeade genommen. Dort hatte Harry seinen Besen genommen und sie flogen jetzt zu einem Ort, der viele Erinnerungen barg. "Wir sind da" sagte Harry und half ihr vom Besen. "Irgendeine Idee?" "Nein" antwortete sie verwirrt. "Keine?" fragte Harry. "Nein, keine" erwiderte sie wieder. "Komm schon nimm mir die Augenbinde ab". "Ok" er lächelte als er die Binde von ihren Augen nahm. "Erinnerst du dich?" "Natürlich" grinste Hermine als sie die Lichtung sah wo sie das erste Date mit Harry hatte. "Ich hab dir damals gesagt, wir würden zurückkommen" murmelte er in ihr Ohr. "Ich liebe dich so sehr wie damals in dieser Nacht. Nein, ich nehme das zurück." sie zog ihn ganz dicht zu sich. "Ich liebe dich mehr und mehr jeden Tag". "Ich auch" erwiderte Harry und legte seine Stirn auf ihre, Sie standen eine Weile da ohne zu sprechen bis Harry sich herunterbeugte und seine Lippen mit ihren zusammenschloss. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, als seine zu ihrer Hüfte wanderten. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Po. Ihre Zunge begehrte seine und sie erforschten gegenseitig ihre Münder. Hermine löste sich von ihm. "Also was ist der Anlass?" "Na ja ..." sagte Harry und seine Hand ergriff ihre. "Ich hab dich hierher gebracht, weil ich dich etwas wichtiges fragen will und das an dem Ort wo ich meine Liebe zu dir erkannte". Hermine schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Wollte er das machen was sie dachte? Harry ging vor ihr auf die Knie und ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Hermine, Ich liebe dich und wollte dich fragen seit wir aus Hogwarts weg sind.Willst du mich heiraten?" Er hielt ihr mit zitternden Händen eine Schachtel hin. Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie die Schachtel nahm. Sie öffnete sie und schluckte als sie den Goldenen Ring mit Diamanten in der Mitte sah, "Er ist.ist wundervoll Harry" Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. "Ja.Ja natürlich will ich dich heiraten!" Ein Lächeln entschwand Harrys Gesicht. Er stand auf und nahm sie wieder in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich.so sehr" flüsterte er. Er nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger. Hermine schloss die Augen als Harry sie erneut fest in den Arm nahm. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, das sie bald seine Frau werden würde. Harry Potters Frau. Harry Potters Frau.. Plötzlich quietschte sie und hüpfte herum. Harry lachte über ihre offensichtliche Freude, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu einem langen tiefen Kuss zu sich.  
  
Sieben Monate und 2 Wochen später   
  
Hermine Potter lächelte ihren Mann an, als er ihrer Tochter auf die Stirn küsste und sie sanft in die Wiege legte. "Ich weiß nicht wie du es geschafft hast das sie aufhört zu schreien" sagte sie in gedämpften Ton um Luna nicht aufzuwecken. "Sie ist die Mädchen ihres Vaters" grinste Harry stolz. Hermine kam zu ihm und beide starrten mit glänzenden Augen auf ihr Kind. Er legte den einen Arm um Hermines Taille und mit der anderen Hand strich er eine Strähne dunkles Haar von Lunas Kopf. Sie hatte sein schwarzes Haar und seine grünen Augen. "Komm, schauen wir mal ob wir rausgehen können ohne sie aufzuwecken" flüsterte Harry. Sie gingen auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Raum und schlossen lautlos die Tür. Als sie im Gang waren lehnte sich Hermine an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Harry fing ihren Mund mit seinem. Hermine öffnete ihre Lippen für seine Zunge und küsste in innig."Mmmmhh.Harry versuchen wir noch ein Kind zu bekommen, denn du bist auf dem besten Weg dorthin" Harry kicherte "Ich hab eine Verabredung mit meiner Frau.in meinem Bett" und in seinen Augen stand das Verlangen. "Sie hat mal jemandem versprochen sie würde mich verführen..."   
  
END! 


	2. Deleted Scene 1 Harry lernt die Grangers...

Chapter 11: Deleted Scenes  
  
First of all, we'd like to share a poem written by Mandy. It sums up the whole story rather nicely.  
  
Then, there are two deleted scenes. The first is where Harry meets Hermione's parents, and the second when Hermione goes with Harry to retrieve a few things from the Dursleys.  
  
We'd both like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this. Your comments were always appreciated, and we're sorry to say there won't be a sequel. there just isn't the right story for it, you know?  
  
Keep an eye out for the story Bridge to Caliadrien; we're going to pick that one back up now that AoS is finished.  
  
AoS Poem:  
  
I stare at you Could it be? That I just saw You looking back at me If only you knew What's really going on, I have a feeling what we have Would be long gone A stupid bet That was made Yet somehow Its goal seemed to fade What I really want Is not in your bed But for "I love you" To be said To find a love that Without it you could not function Is the true Art of Seduction  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Deleted Scene 1: Harry meets the Grangers  
Harry trifft auf die Grangers  
  
Harry stieg aus dem Hogwarts Express aus und hielt seiner Freundin die Hand hin um ihr heraus zu helfen. "Danke Harry" strahlte Hermine ihn an und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. "Gern geschehen" grinste Harry und schlang seine Finger um ihre. Blaise und Ron stiegen einen Moment später aus und die vier gingen ihre Koffer holen. "Hier.ich hab sie" grunzte Harry der etwas unter dem Gewicht von Hermines Koffer wankte. Er liess ihn bei ihren Füssen fallen und keuchte. "Ich hätte ihn auch nehmen können, aber danke Harry" Hermine versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken wegen seines geröteten Gesichts. "Kein Problem" erwiderte Harry. Blaise belohnte gerade Ron für das Herbringen ihres Gepäcks, als Harry seinen eigenen Koffer sah wie er aus dem Zug geworfen wurde. Er nahm ihn und stellte ihn zu dem Hermines. Er setzte sich neben sie und sie legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. "Alles klar?" "Ich bin ok." began Harry doch dann hatte er eine Idee. "Eigentlich bin ich verletzt" "Bist du?" fragte Hermine schockiert. "Wo?". Harry lehnte sich vor und zeigte auf seine Lippen. "Genau hier. Ist wirklich schlimm. Ich brauch einen Kuss dahin" Hermine giggelte. Als Harry seinen Mund auf ihren presste offnete sie ihre Lippen. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Nacken als seine Zunge in ihren Mund glitt.  
  
"He Potter" schrie Draco Malfoy quer über den Bahnhof. "Komm schon". Draco war in richtig guter Stimmun seit sie den Zug in Hogsmeade betreten hatten, wahrscheinlich weil er als Sucher in einem professionellen Team unterschrieben hatte oder weil heute in seine eigene Wohnung zog, mit Harry zusammen. Harry löste sich von Hermine, drehte sich um und funkelte seinen Freund an "Ich treff dich vor dem Bahnhof" rief er ihm zu, verärgert das seine Gelegenheit vorbei war. "Auf geht's" meinte Hermine und stand auf. Sie richtete ihre Muggeljeans und ihren Pullover. "Meine Eltern warten da vorne auf mich. Ich will das du sie kennen lernst". "Deine...Eltern" stammelte Harry. Die Eltern seiner Freundin zu treffen war eine nervenaufreibende Angelegenheit die er jetzt meistern musste. Aber e schien es würde gleich passieren, "Ja du Kindskopf" sagte Hermine als sie aufstand. Hermine sah die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht stehen und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Sculter. "Keine Angst, sie werden dich genauso mögen wie ich es tue" Sie strich seinen schwarzen Pony zurück und lächelte. Er lächelte zurück. "Ich wünschte du könntest meine Eltern treffen" erwiderte er leise. "Ich bin sicher das sie dich auch gemocht hätten". Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Ich bin glücklich" sagte sie und küsste ihn nocheinmal auf seine Lippen. "Komm schon" wiederholte sie, legte eine Hand in seine, und nahm mit der anderen ihren Koffer. "Blaise ich treff dich vor dem Bahnhof, ok?" "In Ordnung" antwortete Blaise und knutsche wieder mit Ron rum. Hand in Hand gingen sie durch die Absperrung. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Paar das Harry als ihre Eltern erkannte. Hermine und ihre Mutter sahen sich sehr ähnlich, dieselben braunen Locken und schlanke Figur. Sie hatte die braunen Augen ihres Vaters und tat sehr viel auf die gleiche Weise.  
  
"Mum! Dad" rief sie glücklich als sie beide umarmte. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und versuchte sein flatterndes Haar zu ordnen. Hermine löste sich von ihren Eltern und wandte sich zu Harry. "Das ist Harry" Hermine nahm seine Hand. "Er ist derjenige von dem ich euch geschrieben habe." sagte sie mit einem leichten Rot im Gesicht. Ihr Vater streckte seine Hand aus. "Harry, schön dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen" "Es ist auch schön sie zu treffen Mr. Granger, Mrs Granger" antwortete Harry höflich und schüttelte beiden die Hände. "Hermine hat uns soviel von dir erzählt" sagte ihre Mutter. Hermines Gesicht wurde noch roter. "Mum" "Du musst uns abends mal zum Essen besuchen Harry. Hermines Mutter und ich möchten dich besser kennen lernen." Harry nickte ein wenig nervös. "Gern" erwiderte er. "Mum! Dad!" hörten sie ein erfreuten Ruf. Blaise warf sich nun ebenfalls um Mr. Und Mrs. Granger. "Hallo Blaise" lachte Mrs. Granger als sie von der Besten Freundin ihrer Tochter umarmt wurden. Das Mädchen war für sie wie eine eigene Tochter in den ganzen Jahren geworden. "Ah du triffst die Eltern, Harry" sagte Blaise mit einem verschwörerischen Blick. "Er ist der perfekte Mann für euer Kind, ich pass auf ihn auf". Harry sah ziemlich bedröppelt drein. Hermine nahm seine Hand, drückte seine Finger leicht und sagte "Keine Angst, Blaise macht nur Witze. Sie ist mit anderem beschäftigt". Nun wurde Blaise rot. Alle lachten als sie den Mund auf und zu machte. "Nun, seid ihr Mädchen jetzt fertig?" fragte Mr. Granger und nahm das GEpäck seiner Tochter. "Ja" antwortete die beiden. Hermine wandte sich an Harry. "Du musst bald zum Essen kommen" sagte sie. "Ja, wir freuen uns auf dich" fügte Mrs. Granger hinzu. Hermines Vater und ich wollen dich besser kennenlernen". "Gern" grinste Harry. "Das wird bestimmt nett". Er war drauf und dran ihre Familie kennenzulernen und wollte keinen Fehler machen. "HARRY" Draco kam von irgendwo her mit Lippenstift an seinem Kinn. "Komm schon, wir müssen jetzt in unsere Liebeshöhle". Harrys Gesicht konnte gar nicht mehr roter werden. Hermine und Blaise standen regungslos da, vollkommen schockiert. "Entschuldigung..." sagte Harry als erster. "Mein zukünftiger Mitbewohner scheint seine Manieren in der Schule zurück gelassen zu haben" Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Es war nett sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Granger. Sie natürlich auch Mrs. Granger". Er schüttelte wieder ihre Hände. Hermine grinste und umarmte ihn. "Ich schick dir heut abend eine Eule wegen dem Essen" sagte sie. Harry nickte und küsste sie auf die Wange, er wollte sie vor ihren Eltern nicht richtig küssen. "Bye Harry" winkte Blaise als die vier gingen. Hermine drehte sich um und schaute ihn an. Er warf ihr einen Kuss zu. "Ich liebe dich" formter er mit den Lippen. Sie tat das gleiche. "Was ein netter junger Mann, Hermine..."sagte ihre Mutter anerkennend als sie um die Ecke gingen. Harry grinste als er das hörte und seine Nervosität wegen des Essens war wie weggeflogen. 


End file.
